The Legend of Light
by Doran Maya
Summary: Shortly after the events of the Equalist Revolution, a mysterious new girl named Kye Akari approaches Team Avatar. What is this girl all about, and what does she want? OCs, War, New Factions (Paragon, Void, Angels, Demons), and Gods. Energybending is expanded.
1. Chapter 1: A Mystery Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, or any of the concepts and characters of those works. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

* * *

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 1: A Mystery Guest

* * *

"The Avatar has returned to Republic city." A mysterious young woman, seemingly around eighteen years old, said. Next to her stood Tarrlok and Noatak, formally known as Amon. The three were standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking Air Temple Island. Tarrlok couldn't help but give scowling looks at the girl.

"Oh, stop giving me those looks." She said. "You would both be dead if I hadn't caught up to you when I did."

"It would be better that way." Tarrlok said. "It would have been our repentance."

"If you want to repent, then do so while alive." The girl said. "We're going to pay a visit to the Avatar soon. If you can prove yourselves to be responsible, I might even restore your bending."

Noatak had remained mostly silent since his savior brought him and his brother back to Republic City. The girl sealed his bending, just as he had sealed the bending of so many others. Feeling helpless from being unable to bend, Noatak had come to regret leading the Equalist Revolution.

"She's right, brother." Noatak said. "We both have acted wrongly. Our goals may not have been entirely evil, but our methods are another story."

"I will place a temporary release on your bending abilities while we visit Avatar Korra." The girl said. "I advise that you two make amends."

She looked down at Air Temple Island and saw that Korra and her friends were gathered just outside of the main building.

"They are all in one place." The girl said. "Let's go." She used an unknown ability to transport the three of them instantaneously from the top of the cliff to Air Temple Island.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Korra said as she was greeted by Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin, Tenzin, and the airbender children.

"It is good to see you have returned." Tenzin said. "How was your trip?"

"Boring." Korra said. "Buuuut I'm here now. Let's have some fun!"

Bolin noticed three figures walking up behind Korra, but stopped at a fair distance after making themselves known. "I don't know about fun, but it looks like you have guests."

Korra turned around and saw Tarrlok, Noatak, and a girl whom she had never met. This girl wore a solid black kimono suited for battle with a dark purple sash tied around her wait. The kimono was shortened at the knees and only reached halfway down her upper arms. She carried two swords on her back, both hilts resting just above her right shoulder. She sported golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail, which reached halfway down her back, with short bangs brushed away from her silver eyes. She wore no accessories.

Korra immediately turned hostile and launched a large fireball at the group. Mako followed suit with his own firebending.

The girl swiftly drew her sword and literally cut the incoming fire attacks, allowing them to split in two and harmlessly fly to the right and left of Tarrlok and Noatak.

"What was that?" Bolin asked.

"Did she just cut our fire with a sword?" Mako asked.

Tenzin took the stage and airbent a large gust toward the group. Korra followed suit.

The girl held her sword out at arm's length and blocked the attacks sent her way.

Bolin stomped the ground to pull up a boulder roughly four feet in diameter and launched it at their targets.

The girl sliced the boulder in two as if cutting through butter.

"Are you done yet?" The girl said. "I can keep this up for a pretty good while if you wish to continue using me as target practice, but it gets boring rather quickly."

"Who are you?" Korra demanded. She stood in a battle ready stance with a small flame in each hand.

"I am Kye Akari." The girl said. "I have brought these two here so that they can make amends to you and your friends."

"Do you realize who that man is?" Korra said, referring to Noatak.

"Fully." Kye said. "He is of no threat to you now. At this moment, neither Tarrlok nor Noatak possesses the ability to bend anything." Kye turned and placed her thumb on Tarrlok's forehead and heart for a moment, releasing the seal that had been placed on his bending. She then repeated the process with Noatak and pointed at a nearby fountain. The two waterbenders then pulled water from the fountain and bent it in circles around themselves before returning it to the fountain.

"Tarrlok can bend again?" Korra said with great surprise on her face.

"Only the Avatar has been able to restore the ability to bend." Tenzin pointed out.

"Incorrect." Kye said. "Any energybender can do it. However, it IS rare for a non-avatar to possess the ability to energybend." She turned to the two men standing behind her after sheathing her sword. "Go ahead."

"Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said. "Although we have already spoken about my story, I must thank you for putting an end to it. Using an Equalist gauntlet and the gas tank on our speedboat, I attempted to put a final close on our story hoping to repent for our mistakes, but Kye here rescued us from the explosion. I am here to repent for my mistakes."

Korra and company were surprised by Tarrlok's words.

"Avatar Korra." Noatak said. "Kye sealed my ability to bend after she rescued my brother and me from the explosion. After thinking long and hard, I have come to a conclusion. Regardless of a person's status as a bender or non-bender, if they harbor ill will in their hearts, they will find a way to oppress people. After spending some time without the ability to bend, I have come to understand what I have done to so many other people. Even though it was by my hands that the bending abilities of many benders were sealed, I can no longer wish that on anyone. The goals of my brother, as well as the goals of myself, were not entirely evil. Our methods however cannot be brushed off so well. I am here to ask your forgiveness and would like to join you so that I may repent for what I have done."

Korra and company was even more shocked by Noatak's statement.

"Is this true?" Tenzin asked.

"While my word does not yet hold any weight with any of you, I can certainly affirm they are telling the truth." Kye said.

"As far as legal matters are concerned, I can have them placed on probation." Tenzin said. "After hearing these statements, I believe this will be acceptable by the council."

"You will have my support as well." Korra said.

"Good to hear." Kye said. "I will leave them here then, with their bending powers intact."

Tarrlok and Noatak traded joyful glances at each other upon hearing that they would be keeping their bending.

"Thank you, Kye." Tarrlok said.

"Have fun!" Kye said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait." Korra said.

Kye turned back to Korra. "Yes?"

"I want to know more about you." Korra said. "You deterred our attacks with ease, and with a sword. I want to know more of what you can do."

Kye had a look of surprise on her face. "Is that so? I suppose I could stay for a bit and talk, possibly demonstrate. What is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know where you learned to wield a sword like that." Korra said.

"I am self-taught." Kye said. "Merely knowing how to wield a sword like that will not give you the same results however. There is something else that allowed me to cut the fire, block the air, and slice the rock." She drew her again and held it in front of her. "Watch closely."

Her sword glowed a silvery color for a few moments before returning to normal.

"What was that?" Bolin asked.

"It looked like she bent air around the sword." Jinora said.

"It couldn't have been airbending." Tenzin said. "We are the only airbenders in the world."

"It certain could be mistaken for such, but it is not." Kye said. "Also, you aren't the only airbenders in the world, but you certainly are among the very few. Any other guesses?"

"I'm stumped. Bolin said.

Korra thought about it for a few moments, then realized the answer. "Energybending."

"Correct." Kye said. "I'm not just an energybender, however. I am an energybending master."

* * *

**Hello, Shadow here! I've been bouncing around this fanfic idea for a while now, and thought I'd actually go through with it. Kye Akari is an original character created by me for use in my original story. ****I'm was a major nut job about Kye's outfit and spent a good couple hours trying to decide what she would be wearing.** There will be other OCs to come as well! Thanks for reading!  


**I will be expanding greatly on Energybending.  
**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Paragons

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 2: The Paragons

* * *

"An energybending master." Tenzin said. "Incredible."

"That's pretty hard to believe." Korra said. "Knowing energybending is one thing, but claiming you are a master is another, even after that display a few minutes ago."

"Indeed." Kye said. "Perhaps, in time, you'll come to believe it. I need to go soon, but before I do, I must leave you with a bit of information."

"I'm all ears." Korra said.

Kye took in a deep breath. "You know that the Order of the White Lotus was a secret organization for a long time. They were not the only organization that existed in the shadows. There is another out there that possesses some of the best benders in the world. Entry into this organization is by invite only."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mako asked. "What does it have to do with us?"

"The lot of you are under watch." Kye said. "Meaning you are candidates to receive invitations."

"Are you a member?" Tenzin asked.

"Not exactly, but something that line." Kye said while holding her hand on the back of her head.

'There must be more to it.' Korra thought. 'I have to find out just what this girl is all about.'

"If any of the members approach you, they will likely have the intention of testing you." Kye said. "They will introduce themselves by saying they are a member of the Paragon Organization."

"Paragon?" Tenzin said. "I recognize that name." "Avatar Aang or Katara may have mentioned it at some point." Kye said. "Anywho, I need to go. Cheers." She turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Korra said. "I still have more questions."

"It can wait until I return." Kye said. "I won't be a stranger." She vanished.

"What?" Mako said. "She's gone!"

Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran over to where Kye had been only seconds ago and tried to find a trace of her.

Bolin earthbent the ground in the general area to search for her, still in disbelief.

"She's gone." Korra said. "You won't find her."

Lin slammed her foot on the ground, intending to use her Seismic Sense to look for Kye. "Korra is right. The girl is gone."

"She teleported." Tarrlok said. "It's one of her Energybending abilities."

Korra was immediately entranced by the idea of learning to further her energybending abilities now that she knew of the existence of a skilled bender.

"Korra's getting ideas." Bolin said. "I know that look in her eyes anywhere."

"I want to learn more about energybending." Korra said. "Right now I can seal and restore a person's bending, but she can do so much more."

"Then let's hope she comes back relatively soon." Tenzin said.

* * *

Kye appeared several miles away after teleporting from Air Temple Island. Two people were waiting for her.

"What do you think?" One of them asked.

"Straight to the point, eh?" Kye said. "Well, they attacked me right away when they saw Tarrlok and Noatak. I diverted their attacks and I believe I sparked interest in the young Avatar. I'm sure she will want me to teach her more about energybending."

"You're the best at it." The first said. "Make sure you hide the more advanced techniques."

"Of course, Rei." Kye said. "I don't plan on introducing Korra to Energy Projection unless she shows considerable skill in energybending."

"I doubt that'll happen." Rei said. "Out of all of the Paragons, only a couple of us have been able to learn even a couple variants of projection." "Indeed." Kye said. "Come on. We should get back to the base."

"You're our ride back." The second girl said.

"That I am." Kye said. She offered a hand to each of the two girls in front of her, which they gladly took. In just seconds, the three were gone.

The three appeared on an island in the middle of the ocean shortly after.

"I'll never get used to that." Rei said.

The three headed toward a rock face with a well-hidden door. Something caught Kye's attention, however, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Rei, Ayame, go on ahead." Kye said. "I'll join you in a moment."

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Just go." Kye said. She had an intense cold look in her eyes.

"Ayame, come on." Rei said. "I don't know what spooked her, but she's got that look in her eyes."

"Uh, okay." Ayame said, following Rei to the door. The two entered and didn't look back.

Kye turned toward shore and teleported to the edge. "I know you're there, Zen. Come on out."

"Keen as always, dear sister." Zen said.

"You aren't welcome here." Kye said.

Zen feigned an innocent expression. "But I just wanted to see my sister."

"Cut the crap." Kye said.

"You're no fun." Zen said.

"I'm not here to be fun." Kye said. "Not after what you pulled all those years ago. No go. I'm not going to fight you here."

"If I wanted to fight you, you wouldn't have a choice." Zen said. "No, I'm just here to give you a message."

"What is it?" Kye asked. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to imagine what Zen wanted.

"I noticed that you've taken an interest in Avatar Korra." Zen said. "I've also taken an interest."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her." Kye said.

"Well... killing me isn't exactly possible... but that's quite a threat coming from you anyway." Zen said. "I don't plan on hurting her, but I also have no intention of telling you why I'm interested. I'll leave that for you to ponder. Goodbye, Kye." He vanished.

"Good riddance." Kye said as she turned to head for the door in the cliff.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2 for ya! It seems as though Kye isn't the only advanced energybender. Who else could there be? And what does Zen want? Time will tell!**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to the Beach

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 3: Trip to the Beach

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were outside sparring with each other for next year's probending competition.

"What do you think about going to do something fun?" Korra asked.

"I don't know." Mako said, half-uninterested. "Like what?"

"Oh, what about earthbender bowling?" Bolin suggested.

"What's that?" Korra asked.

"It's where you make bowling pins out of earth then throw a boulder at it." Bolin explained. "It's like regular bowling, but with earthbending."

"That sounds fun." Korra said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mako asked. "I'm not an earthbender."

"Oh, right." Bolin said.

"What about going out on the water?" Asami suggested. "There's this new sport called Waterskiing where you put on two board-like shoes and use a boat to pull the person across the water."

"I heard about that the other day." Mako said.

"That sounds awesome!" Bolin said.

"When can we go?" Korra asked excitedly.

"This afternoon if everyone can make it." Asami said.

"That works great." Korra said.

"Can we come? Can we come?" Ikki said after seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah! We want to come!" Meelo said.

"Only if it's okay." Jinora said.

"I don't mind." Korra said. "Tenzin might not like it, though. You better go ask your parents first."

"I told you." Jinora said as she turned toward the main building and walked away with Ikki and Meelo in tow.

"I'll go handle the arrangements." Asami said before leaving the three benders to continue their practice.

After his short confrontation with Kye, Zen teleported to a small cliff on the outskirts of Republic City. He was met by two hooded figures.

"Already here I see." Zen said.

"Master Zen." The taller of the two said. "How was your meeting with Lady Kye?"

"Difficult as usual." Zen said. "It seems she is also interested in Avatar Korra. Tyron, why don't you pay a visit to little miss Avatar and gage her abilities? And her friends."

"It will be done." Tyron said.

"Aira's back." Zen said, pointing at the bottom of the cliff.

A girl jumped from the bottom of the cliff up to them, using airbending to help her reach the top. "Master Zen!" She said as she forcefully hugged Zen.

"Aira!" The last said. "Unhand Master Zen."

"It's quite alright, Aero." Zen said as he patted Aira's head. "What did you find out, Aira?"

"They are going waterskiing this afternoon." Aira said.

"That will give us a good opportunity to test the Avatar's ability away from the prying eyes of the White Lotus." Aero said.

"I look forward to your results." Zen said. "I'll see you back at the base."

Aira let go of Zen and saluted him. "See you soon!"

Zen vanished.

"What do we do until they leave?" Aero asked.

"I'm waiting here." Tyron said. "Do what you want, but meet me down by the water when they leave."

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat then." Aero said as he jumped off the cliff, using airbending to slow his landing.

"I'm hungry, too." Aira said as she dove headfirst off the cliff and flipped onto her feet at the bottom, also using airbending to cushion her landing.

Tyron earthbent a chair from the ground to sit on and gazed out over the bay.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Bolin shouted. The afternoon had come quickly and the gang was in their boat headed to the beach.

"The beach is about ten minutes south of the city." Mako said.

"I'm glad Tenzin is letting the airbender kids come." Korra said.

"When are they meeting us?" Asami asked.

"They are already following us." Korra said. She pointed into the sky. Oogi was carrying Tenzin, Pema, Lin, and the four airbender kids.

"Oh, good." Asami said. She returned her attention to driving the boat.

* * *

Far away from Republic City, Kye was inside the Paragon base at the island. She was walking around looking for somebody.

"Hey, Alina." Kye hollered over to a firebender who was in the middle of sparring with an airbender. "Got a sec?"

"Uhh, sure." Alina said. "I'll be right back, Bell."

"Mkay." Bell said before lazily falling into a nearby chair next to Alina's brother, Johan. "Take your time."

Alina ran over to Kye. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Doran is?" Kye asked. "Or Michelle? I haven't seen them all day."

"Well, I saw Doran earlier." Alina said. "He left already, and only mentioned that he was going to check something out. I have no clue where he ran off to. As for Michelle, she went to Republic City."

"Doran is probably with Michelle." Kye said. "I have an idea of where to look at least."

"Is anything wrong?" Alina asked.

"As far as I know, nothing." Kye said. "I have one of those feelings, though."

"Do you want me to round up a few of the others and come with you?" Alina offered.

"No, that's alright." Kye said. "I'll be fine. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Alina said.

Kye looked over Alina's shoulder and noticed a bored looking Bell slouching in her chair. "Sorry I interrupted you, Bell!"

"You could have taken longer!" Bell said.

"Quit your whining!" Another girl said as she approached Bell.

"Oh, don't be too hard on her, Linda." Kye said. "Anyway, you girls have fun." She vanished.

"Too good to take the door?" A redheaded girl said. "Well I suppose I'm one to talk. I do the same thing."

"Kaylie and Layla?" Linda said. "This is rare."

"Indeed." Kaylie said. "I overheard your conversation. I think I'm going to follow her and see what she's up to."

"What she said." Layla mimicked, pointing at her twin sister.

"Later." Kaylie said moments before she teleported. Layla followed suit.

"It must be nice to be energybenders." Johan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra and company had just arrived at the small beach south of Republic City. Korra made two makeshift changing rooms with her earthbending and drew a crude picture of a man and a crude picture of a woman in the rock wall on the outside of the rooms with her finger.

"There we go." Korra said before going into the girl's changing room.

Everyone followed suit, going into their respective changing rooms. Soon after, the boys emerged in their typical swimwear, similar to what they were wearing when they were swimming in the pool at Asami's mansion shortly before the Equalist trouble got out of hand.

Asami came out wearing a two-piece crimson swimsuit, and Korra was wearing a two-piece light blue swimsuit, which matched her normal Water Tribe outfit.

The airbender kids, Lin, Tenzin, and Pema didn't change.

"So who wants to try out waterskiing first?" Asami said.

"Why don't you show us how it's done?" Mako suggested.

"Who will drive the boat for me?" Asami asked.

Bolin started to volunteer, but was interrupted by Lin. "I'll drive."

"But..." Bolin whimpered.

"No buts." Lin said. She climbed into the boat and started it up.

Soon after, Lin was driving the boat around out a short distance from the beach pulling Asami on her waterskis.

Asami perform a few tricks while she was being pulled around. She jumped off the water and did a backflip, being careful not to let go of the handle of the rope.

"She's good!" Bolin said.

"Impressive." Mako said.

"She is quite good." Tenzin commented.

"I wanna try!" Ikki said. "Can I, daddy?"

"I don't know about that, dear." Pema said. "Maybe when you're older."

Ikki had a look of defeat on her face, knowing not to argue against her mother's word.

Suddenly, three cloaked figures made their presence known.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The large, muscular man in the middle said before removing his hood.

Korra was immediately defensive. "Who are you?"

"Now that would be telling." He said.

"Oh, shut up, Tyron." Aira said. "Hi, Korra! I'm Aira, and this is my brother Aero."

"What do you want?" Korra asked, retaining her defensive stance.

"To fight." Tyron said. This cause Tenzin, Bolin, and Mako to jump to Korra's side and take defensive stances.

"Well you've found one." Korra said.

Two more people floated down from the sky using, one of them using airbending. One was a medium sized young man with red hair, and the other was a petite young woman with curly red hair.

"An airbender?" Tenzin said in disbelief. "How?"

"Back off, Tyron." The young man said as he formed a ball of fire in his hand.

"Well if it isn't the Paragon of Fire, Doran Maya." Tyron said. "And the Paragon of Air, Michelle Maya."

"We won't let you hurt Korra or her friends!" Michelle said.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3! Below I have included a list of the original characters that have appeared thus far. From here out, when one appears or they gain new abilities, a profile will be given/updated. Just as a note, where their bending types are stated and they have a "+" off to the side, that means there's more there than is actually listed, but is not given out due to it would be a spoiler. There will be a lot of character development in this story! **

* * *

**Short profiles of the Original Characters (Only those that have appeared thus far)  
**

**Kye Akari  
**Age: 18  
Hair: Golden Blonde, tied into a ponytail  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: She typically wears a battle kimono, either purple with a black sash or black with a purple sash. In either case the kimono's sleeves are shortened to between the elbow and shoulder and the leg portion is shortened to slightly above the knees.  
Weapons: Two Katanas (However, she rarely uses her second Katana for a reason I will not yet reveal.)  
Bending Type: Energybending+  
Introduced: Chapter 1

**Doran Maya**  
Age: 18  
Hair: Short, Straight Red  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: He wears a simple Fire Nation outfit.  
Weapons: Unarmed  
Bending Type: Firebending+  
Title: The Paragon of Fire  
Introduced: Chapter 3

**Michelle Maya**  
Age: 18  
Hair: Medium length, curly Red  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: She wears a modified Air Nomad outfit. She wears the normal full body orange part, but the red part that typically drapes over the shoulders is instead more of red dress which covers the same parts of her body as Kye's battle kimonos.  
Weapons: Staff  
Bending Type Airbending+  
Title: The Paragon of Air  
Introduced: Chapter 3

**Rei Akiyama  
**Age: 20  
Hair: Medium length, straight Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: She wears a dark colored outfit designed somewhat like the outfit Bolin wears.  
Weapons: Katana  
Bending Type: Unknown  
Introduced: Chapter 2**  
**

**Ayame Yamanashi  
**Age: 19  
Hair: Medium length, straight Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: She wears a brown version of Rei's outfit.  
Weapons: Staff  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Introduced: Chapter 2**  
**

**Alina Wolf  
**Age: 23  
Hair: Long straight Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Fire Nation outfit  
Weapons: Glaive  
Bending Type: Firebending  
Introduced: Chapter 3**  
**

**Johan Wolf  
**Age: 21  
Hair: Short straight Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Darker colored Earth Kingdom outfit  
Weapons: Glaive  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Introduced: Chapter 3**  
**

**Seiglinde "Linda" Herman  
**Age: 22  
Hair: Medium straight Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom outfit  
Weapons: Unarmed  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Introduced: Chapter 3**  
**

**Isabel "Bell" Herman  
**Age: 20  
Hair: Medium straight Blonde  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Black colored Earth Kingdom outfit  
Weapons: Glaive  
Bending Type: Airbending  
Introduced: Chapter 3**  
**

**Kaylie Akari  
**Age: 17  
Hair: Medium length Red  
Eyes: Red  
Outfit: Blue battle Kimono, like Kye's, with a black sash.  
Weapons: Staff  
Bending Type: Energybending+  
Introduced: Chapter 3**  
**

**Layla Akari  
**Age: 17  
Hair: Medium length Red  
Eyes: Red  
Outfit: Dark red battle Kimono, like Kye's, with a black sash.  
Weapons: Bow  
Bending Type Energybending+  
Introduced: Chapter 3

**Zen Akari  
**Age: 18  
Hair: Short, straight blonde  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: He wears a black outfit very similar to typical Fire Nation wear.  
Weapons: Sword  
Bending Type: Energybending+  
Introduced: Chapter 2**  
**

**Tyron (Pronounced: Tie Ron)  
**Age: 24  
Hair: Short brown  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom outfit.  
Weapons: Unarmed  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Introduced: Chapter 3

**Aero (Pronounced: Arrow)**  
Age: 21  
Hair: Medium short, dark brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom outfit.  
Weapons: Unarmed  
Bending Type: Airbending  
Introduced: Chapter 3

**Aira (Pronounced: I - Ruh)  
**Age: 19  
Hair: Long, light brown.  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom outfit  
Weapons: Unwarmed  
Bending Type: Airbending  
Introduced: Chapter 3**  
**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Void

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 4: Void

* * *

In front of Korra stood a total of five people she had never met. Three seemed to have ill intentions toward the young Water Tribe Avatar and her friends, whereas the other two stood in front of her with protective stances.

"I don't know who any of you are, but I can handle myself." Korra said as she pushed her way between Doran and Michelle. She walked right up to Tyron and got in his face. "You might want to get out of here before you get hurt."

"Tough words from a little girl." The brute said.

"You wanna see how tough I am?" Korra said.

Tyron responded by stomping the ground and sending a small pillar of earth up at Korra's face. She redirected the attack, but didn't see his second attack. He brought up both his arms, pulling up two walls of rock from beneath the sand with the intent of pancaking her in between.

"Don't kill her!" Aira shouted.

Doran pulled Korra back before the two walls of earth slammed together.

"Whoa!" Korra said.

"Leave them to us, Miss Korra." Michelle said.

"Three on three sounds like a better match." Korra said as she pounded one hand into the other, signifying that she was ready for a fight.

* * *

Kye arrived at Republic City and immediately tried to sense Doran's chakra signature. She turned to the south and found Doran's signature, along with Michelle, Korra and the others. They were in battle with three people she didn't recognize. She teleported straight to the beach and realized immediately who Doran,

Michelle, and Korra were fighting.

Doran and Tyron were in midattack when Kye teleported in between them and hit pushed them both backward several feet.

"Stop this foolishness NOW!" Kye yelled.

Aira had a visible expression of fear on her face the moment she saw Kye. "It can't be!"

"What are you three doing?" Kye asked.

"That's not your business." Aero said.

"It's our business now." Doran said.

"Doran, shut up." Kye said. "I told you not to come visit Korra today."

"If I hadn't come, for all we know she could have been dead by now!" Doran said.

"I'm aware of that." Kye said. She turned back to Tyron, Aero, and Aira. "Start talking."

Aero backed up slowly. "Tyron, let's just go. It would be suicide to fight her."

"It wouldn't be much of a fight if I had to be honest." Kye said. "If you don't want there to be a fight, I suggest you tell me why you are here."

"We wanted to gage the Avatar's skill." Aira said.

"Aira!" Aero said, trying to cut her off.

"Get off it, Aero." Aira said. "We're not exactly in a situation where we call the shots." She turned back to Kye. "We had no intention of killing the Avatar. Zen doesn't want her to die."

"I'm guessing you would have killed her friends and captured her if her skill wasn't up to par." Kye said. "I know how you people work. What does Zen want with her?"

"I don't know." Aira said. "He hasn't told anyone."

"I see." Kye said coldly. "I strongly advise the three of you to leave while you are still able to on your own accord." "Don't underestimate us!" Tyron said as he jumped to his feet and charged at Kye.

"Tyron, do you now know who this woman is?" Aero said as he used his airbending to levitate Tryon away from Kye. "She could kill you in a split second!" "You better listen to your friend, boy." Kye said. "Go."

"At once, Lady Kye." Aero said. "I apologize for Tyron's ignorance. Thank you for staying your sword." He and Aira turned and walked away with a reluctant Tyron in tow.

After they were out of sight, Korra approached Kye. "Why were those two so afraid of you?"

"Kye is scary." Michelle said in a teasing tone.

"For the few people that know what Kye is capable of, she can be quite intimidating." Doran said.

"That's enough, you two." Kye said. She turned to Korra and glanced up and down her body. "No outward injuries. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Korra said. "Who were those people?"

Kye hesitated to answer.

"Oh, come on, Kye." Michelle said. "You may as well tell her. Zen wants her for whatever reason, so she's involved now."

"Right." Kye said. "Korra, I've already mentioned the existence of the group known as Paragon. There is an opposing group known as Void out there as well. I am the leader of Paragon, and my brother, Zen, is the leader of Void. I don't know what he wants from you, but I can't imagine best friends being part of it."

"What about you?" Korra asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm not sure yet that I want anything." Kye answered. "But I believe those two have taken an interest in you." She pointed over her shoulder at Doran and Michelle, the latter of which had a cheesy grin on her face.

Korra looked over at the two. Before she had a chance to ask them, Michelle piped up with her answer. "We want to invite you to become members of Paragon."

Korra's face sparked with excitement. "Really?"

"Hold on, Korra." Tenzin said. "This is not something you should do without giving it thought."

"I know, Tenzin." Korra said. "But they are so good! I want to see if I can learn any tricks from them."

"I can certainly teach you a few firebending tricks." Doran said. "You too, Mako."

"Our invitation is extended to all of you." Michelle said. "While non-fighter family members and children won't directly be members, they will be under our protection regardless. To be blunt, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin, and Asami are all welcome to join Paragon."

"Why me?" Asami asked. "I'm not a bender."

"You are a martial artist." Michelle said. "Each of you may not be on the level of any of our current members, but you all hold potential. The five top ranked members, known as Paragons of our individual elements, all watched you as you fought in the Equalist Revolution. You fought against skilled combatants, took down an airfield, and triumphed over Amon."

"That's quite the repertoire." Doran said.

"Whadaya say?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"I say let's give it a shot at least." Korra said. "What do you guys think?"

"I suppose." Mako said.

"Sounds like fun." Bolin added.

"Yay!" Michelle said excited, jumping up and down.

"I'm curious, Miss Michelle." Tenzin said. "How are you an airbender? My father, Avatar Aang, was the only surviving Air Nomad from the Hundred Year War."

"Well..." Michelle said, glancing to Kye.

"That's a bit of a secret." Kye said. "I'm sure you noticed that two of those people earlier were also airbenders. While I cannot say how they are airbenders, I will say that they are not the only ones."

Tenzin couldn't help but allow his surprise to display on his face. "That's incredible."

"Indeed." Kye said. "Doran, Michelle, why don't you two head on back to the base? I'll catch up in a bit."

"Mkay." Michelle said. She and Doran floated into the air and flew off, much to everyone's amazement.

"How are they doing that?" Korra asked.

"Energybending." Kye said.

"So the guy can bend fire and energy?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "Energybending can be learned by anyone strong enough to handle it."

"How many energybenders are there?" Bolin asked.

"Including me, there are four master energybenders and four learning energybenders in Paragon." Kye said. "Out of the thirty members, not counting any of you. My brother, Zen, is also a master energybender. Those two that just flew off are learning. They can't teleport yet, but there are two other's here that are having trouble masking their presence from me. Kaylie, Layla, you can come out now."

Twin redhead girls seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Busted." Kaylie said.

"How do you always find us so easy?" Layla asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Kye said. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Piddling around." Layla said.

"We wanted to see what you were up to." Kaylie said.

"I was just about to leave the Avatar and her friends to their beach fun." Kye said. "Why don't you girls stay and hang out with them?"

"Can we really?" Layla asked.

"If they are okay with it." Kye said, glancing over to Korra and her friends.

"I'm fine with it." Tenzin said.

"That settles it then." Kye said. "I'll be back later to talk to you about Paragon... likely after you are back at Air Temple Island. I'll bring the five Paragons with me. Have fun!" She disappeared.

"Shall we continue with the waterskiing?" Bolin suggested. "I want to try it."

"Sure." Asami said. "I'll drive you out there."

* * *

Kye teleported to Doran and Michelle, who had gotten a fair distance out over the sea.

"Hey." Doran greeted.

"We'll be going to Air Temple Island later." Kye said. "The three of us, Danielle, Michael, and Drangan, too."

"What about Kaylie and Layla?" Doran asked. "I sensed them shortly after we left."

"They'll probably already be there." Kye said. "They stayed behind to have fun with Korra and her friends."

"Is that so?" Michelle said. She was flying under Doran and Kye, upside down. "I'm glad those two are having some fun."

"So what do you think about Korra?" Doran asked.

"I think she may be the one we've been waiting for." Kye said.

"It's about time." Doran said.

"I don't know for sure yet, but we'll find out soon enough." Kye said.

Kye offered her hands out to Doran and Michelle before teleporting back to the base, taking the two with her.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 4! **

**We have our established "good" team, Paragon, and "bad" team, Void.  
**

**Korra and group have officially been invited to join Paragon.  
**

**I won't say why or when, but the term "Omnibender" will have weight at some point. I'll leave it up to you readers to predict what this will bring about.**

* * *

**Profile Updates...  
**

**There are just a few additions that need to be made here. Doran and Michelle are energybenders in addition to their natural element, and also Kaylie and Layla are energybenders!**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Immortal

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1 Energy

Chapter 5: Immortal

* * *

The gang finally returned to Air Temple Island three hours after Kaylie and Layla joined them on the beach. After everyone had a bite to eat, the group went down to the shoreline. The sky was growing dark, but it was still light enough to see outside. "You guys sure know how to have some fun!" Layla said.

"That's because we're the fun squad!" Bolin said, acting silly.

"Fighting bad guys to make the world funner!" Layla added.

Mako noticed Korra was spaced out and couldn't help but talk to her. "Is anything wrong, Korra?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Korra said. "I'm just trying figure something out."

"Anything I can help with?" Mako asked.

"No." Korra said as she looked over to Kaylie, who had noticed her onlooker. "But, maybe Kaylie or Layla can."

"What's up?" Kaylie asked.

"Are you two energybenders?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Kaylie said.

"Great!" Korra said, jumping up. "Can you show me any moves? Or maybe spar with me?"

"For your first question, perhaps I could after you've learned the basics." Kaylie said. "But for your second question, that would be a terrible idea, not to mention Kye forbade us from sparring with anyone other than her."

"Why would it be such a bad idea?" Korra asked, genuinely curious.

"Well..." Kaylie started, but was unsure if she should answer the question.

Layla beat her to it. "Kaylie and I aren't very good at holding back. The last time we fought somebody that wasn't... very durable like us or Kye, we nearly killed that person, and that person was by no means a pushover."

"Oh, come on, the difference can't be that big." Korra said.

Kaylie glanced over to her twin sister. "They aren't going to believe us without a demonstration."

"I know." Layla said as she stood up and formed a silver ball of energy in her right hand. "Just for the record, I'm holding back as much as I can."

Layla held her hand up with her palm pointed straight out. The energy ball pulsated just before it rocketed across the water, leaving a tunnel of water splashed up around it as it traveled. A few seconds after the ball of energy left Layla's hand and had traveled several hundred feet out over the water, it exploded in a giant shockwave, throwing water up around it over one thousand feet and sending an omni-directional wave out in every direction.

"Layla, you should have aimed up a bit!" Kaylie said. "I'll stop it..." She vanished and reappeared out over the water. She held her hands out in opposite directions and spun around in a complete circle, forming a barrier of silver energy in front of the circle shaped wave, allowing the wave to crash into it and dissipate. Kaylie teleported back to the group shortly after.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were speechless. Korra jumped to her feet and immediately voiced her opinion. "Amazing!"

"Didn't she say that she held back as much as possible?" Bolin said.

"I did." Layla said. "Wanna see a more powerful one?" She eagerly formed another, larger energy ball and launched it out across the water, horizontally.

"Layla, are you out of your mind?" Kaylie said.

"Oops." Layla said innocently. "I may have gotten excited and put too much into that one."

Kaylie teleported in front of Layla's energy ball and kicked it upwards. Kaylie held her hand upward and forced the ball to go as high as possible before it exploded, and when it exploded, it lit up the entire sky as if the sun was at high noon. Shortly after, everyone felt an extreme force on their bodies, as if gravity was doubled. All but Layla had trouble sitting or standing up.

Kaylie teleported back to the ground. "Layla! You could have killed them if I hadn't shot that up as high as I did!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kye and Zen both appeared in front of the group.

"What the hell was that?" Kye said.

"My thoughts exactly." Zen added.

Kye and Zen turned toward each other and were immediately hostile and jumped back from each other with their swords drawn.

"Zen!" Kye said.

"Your daughters have been naughty, Kye." Zen said. "I saw that shockwave from over five hundred miles away. The energy released in it was enormous."

"I saw it from my island." Kye said. "Layla?"

"Sorry!" Layla said. "I got a little excited."

"And you wonder why I don't let you girls out much without me." Kye said.

"Did he just say daughters?" Mako asked after he and the others got to their feet.

"Why yes I did." Zen confirmed.

"But..." Bolin said.

"They are the same age!"

Everyone suddenly was focused on Kye.

"What?" Kye said.

"How?" Korra asked.

"I'm a lot older than I look." Kye said. "So is he." She pointed at Zen.

"And I'm leaving." Zen said. "Have fun explaining it to them."

"Zen, you coward!" Kye shouted as he disappeared.

"Explain what?" Bolin asked.

"How she is so young, despite being older." Asami said.

"That." Kye said.

"She just looks good for her age." Layla said.

"No." Korra said. "I don't buy that. How old are you?"

"To have an age would imply that one is aging." Kye said.

Everyone was shocked at Kye's statement.

"Judging from the shift in your energy, I would say you figured it out." Kye said. "I am immortal."

Even though everyone had figured it out, the verbal confirmation still caught them off guard.

"I'm afraid any further questions will have to wait." Kye said. "We will return tomorrow. Collect your thoughts on what you have learned today and contemplate your offer to join Paragon."

"Goodbye!" Layla said as she, Kaylie, and Kye teleported away.

The somewhat aggravated expressions of Korra, Mako, and Asami were evident.

"They sure left us with a lot to think about." Bolin said.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5 for ya! So Kye is immortal, and a lot of things have been said today (as for as in story goes). What is in store for Korra and her friends?  
**

**Just as an added bonus, Kye is not the only immortal. And there are two types of immortals in this story. There is Lesser Immortality and True Immortality, both of which will be explained in the next chapter.**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**

******On that note: ignore grammar issues within dialogue. Any grammar or spelling errors that are spoken by any characters, are not by accident.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet and Greet

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 6: Meet and Greet

* * *

Layla was in a pickle after getting carried away in front of Korra and her friends. Nobody was happy with her back on Paragon Island.

"Layla!" Doran said. "What were you thinking?" "I said sorry like a million times!" Layla said.

"You could have killed everyone on Air Temple Island!" Kaylie said. "If I hadn't pushed it as high as I did, they would have been, or severely injured."

"I would have thrown up a barrier to protect them, Kaylie!" Layla said. "I may act carefree, but I'm not stupid. I know how powerful I am and how to counterbalance my own abilities. You grew up learning the same stuff I did, so you of all people should understand that!"

Layla had caught her sister by surprise. Kaylie slouched down against the wall, unable to say anything. She knew Layla was right.

"Layla..." Doran started to say, but was cut off.

"No!" Layla said. "I don't want to hear it! Nobody trusts me! I'm not some little girl with a great power she doesn't know how to control. I may not be able to hold back very well, but I can control what I do release with finesse!"

"Layla!" Kye said sternly. "Calm down! This is going to get us nowhere. Doran, you may want to leave us."

"But Kye..." Doran said.

"Go." Kye said. "This is a talk we need to have alone."

Doran said nothing else on his way out.

"Sending him away so you can discipline me?" Layla accused. "You're not going to punish me for being me!"

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Kye said. "I just don't want him or any of the others to hear something they don't need to hear."

"Oh?" Layla said. "Are you afraid that he'll find out what Kaylie and I are? What you are?"

"He doesn't need to know, so I'm not going to get him in the middle of something he doesn't need to be in!" Kye said.

"Are you that worried that I'll lose control and let it slip?" Layla said. "You know what? I didn't ask to be stuck with this life. I'm a Goddess and I can't even tell anyone. You've kept a tight leash on me and Kaylie ever since we were born because of that! We never get any freedom! Even on the rare occasion that we do get to have a little fun, and I get carried away even a little bit, you don't trust me enough to handle my own mistake! There was no danger!"

"Layla, that's enough!" Kye said, raising her voice.

"No, it's not!" Layla said. "And I'm sick of it! So sick of it that I don't even want to be here with you, even if you are my mother!"

"Layla..." Kaylie said.

"No." Layla said. "You, too. I love you both, I really do... but I need some time alone."  
Without another word, Layla was gone. Kaylie jumped up and was about to go after her, but was stopped by Kye.

"Mom!" Kaylie said.

"Let her be." Kye said softly. "She needs a little freedom. We need a change of topic anyway. Do you want to come with us tomorrow? I think everyone in Paragon wants to go meet Korra."

"I'd like that." Kaylie said.

"Alright." Kye said. "We're going at about noon tomorrow." She started to leave the room, but Kaylie still had another question.

"What about until then?" Kaylie asked.

"Do whatever you want." Kye said as she left the room.

* * *

The next day couldn't have come fast enough for Korra and friends. Korra, Mako, and Bolin spent a good bit of the morning training with Asami and the airbender kids watching. They spent a few hours going through their routines, and at around high noon they were met by several guests.

After noticing the presence of nearly thirty more people, Tenzin, Lin, and Pema quickly rushed out to them.

"Kye!" Korra said. "Who are all of them?"

"These are the members of Paragon." Kye said. "The entire group has come out here to meet you."

"Hello, everyone!" Korra said. "I am Korra, and these are my friends." She pointed at each one as she called out their names. "Mako, Bolin, Asami, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Tenzin, Pema, and Lin."

"You've already met a few of us, but for the sake of introductions..." Kye said.

"We met yesterday." Doran said as he stepped forward. "I am Doran Maya, Paragon of Fire."

"I was with him yesterday, too!" Michelle said. "I am Michelle Maya Paragon of Air."

"I am Danielle Maya, Paragon of Water." A katana could be seen at Danielle's left hip.

"I am Michael Maya, Paragon of Earth." He bore no weapon.

"I am Drangan Maya, Paragon of Energy." Like Michael, Drangan also had no weapon.

"You've already spent a bit of time with Kaylie and Layla, so we'll skip them." Kye said. "Everyone else here are the various members."

Alina stepped forward first. "I am Alina Wolf. I am a Firebender and wield a Glaive."

Behind Alina stood several more people who, one by one, introduced themselves.

"I am Johan Wolf." Johan said. "Alina and I are brother and sister. I am an Earthbender and also wield a Glaive as my weapon."

"I am Sieglinde Herman." Linda said. "Call me Linda for short. I am an Earthbender and prefer unarmed combat."

"I am Isabel Herman." Bell said. "I go by just Bell. I am an Airbender and wield a Glaive as my weapon. Linda is my older sister."

"I am Aina Inari Virtanen." Aina said. "I am a Waterbender and I like to use my trusty Staff in combat. Water and staves may seem like an odd combination, but it is a unique style of combat that I have grown accustomed to over the years."

"I am Antero Iilvari Virtanen." Antero said. "Aina is my older sister. Like Aina, I am a Waterbender, but I prefer unarmed combat."

"I am Anastasiya Viktoriya Kistanov." Anna said. "I go by Anna. I am a Firebender and I use a mace in battle."

"I am Aleksandr Gavriil Kistanov." Sasha said. "I go by Sasha. My sister, Anna, and I share interest in weapons. However, I am an Earthbender."

Kye interrupted the introductions. "There are three teams within Paragon. Each has a Captain, a Lieutenant, and a group of Soldiers. Alina is the Captain of Team One, and Johan is her Lieutenant. I should also note that Aina is known among us as Aina the Graceful. The others that just introduced themselves are all Soldiers of Team One." She gestured for the others to continue.

"I am Allison Ventus, Captain of Team Two." Ally said. "I prefer to be called Ally. I am an Airbender, and I use a Bow as my primary weapon."

"I am Jaden Ventus, Lieutenant of Team Two." Jaden said. "Ally is my older sister, and we share both bending types and weapon types.

"I am Luciana Venturi." Lucy said. "I like Lucy for short. I am an unarmed Firebender, and a Soldier of Team Two."

"I am Leonardo Venturi, Leo for short." Leo said. "Lucy is my baby sister. We share bending and weapon types. I am also a member of Team Two."

"I am Diana Wales." Diana Wales. "Like my Captain and Lieutenant, I am an Airbender that wields a bow."

"I am Louise Chevalier." Louise said. "I am a member of Team Two and I wield a rapier in battle. I am a Lightningbender, or rather a Firebender that specializes solely in Lightning. As such, I'm not very skilled with standard fire."

"Louise is known to us as Louise the Lightning." Kye said. "You would have to search pretty hard to find a Lightningbender more skilled than her. Only Charles and Rei in Paragon are on even terms with her." Kye gestured to Charles to continue the introductions.

"I am Charles Chevalier." Charles said. "Louise is my little sister. Like my sister, I also wield a rapier and am a Lightningbender. I am the last Soldier of Team Two."

Another Captain stepped forward. "I am Rei Akiyama, Captain of Team Three. Like Louise and Charles, I am a Lightningbender. I prefer the use of a katana in battle.

"I am Nori Hashimoto, Lieutenant of Team Three." Nori said. "I am a Waterbender and wield a katana in battle."

"I am Ayame Yamanashi." Ayame said. "I am a Soldier of Team Three, I use a staff, and I am an Earthbender."

"I am Kamiko Yamanashi." Kamiko said. "Ayame and I are sisters. We are alike in all of those aspects aside bending, which water is my type."

"I am Kiyori Akiyama." Kiyori said. "Our Captain, Rei, is my older sister. I prefer to use my Katana, and am a Waterbender."

"I am Miekori Akiyama, twin sister of Kiyori, and younger sister of Rei." Miekori said. "Like Kiyori, I wield a katana, but unlike her, I am a Firebender."

"And that's everyone." Kye said.

Korra had been looking around, but could not find who she was searching for. "Where's Layla?"

Her question caused Kye and Kaylie to avoid Korra's eyes.

Kye spoke up. "Well she's..."

Just then, Layla dropped down out of the sky. "I'm right here. I had something to do."

"Oh, hey. Korra said as she ran up and greeted Layla.

"Hi, Korra." Layla responded.

"So who all are Energybenders?" Bolin asked.

"Me." Doran said. "My sister, Danielle, and my two cousins, Michael and Michelle. The four of us are in the learning stages. Drangan is a master, as well as Kye, Kaylie, and Layla."

Tenzin stepped forward and was the first to ask what most of the group was thinking. "I want to know how the few of you that have the ability are Airbenders."

Bell took the stage to answer him. "I understand why you ask that. As everyone knows, the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads early in the Hundred Year War. However, the Fire Nation did not know of the existence of Paragon, Void, or any of the other small factions that have existed for thousands of years. These small factions are a collection of some of the best benders in the world. As I have stated previously I am an Airbender. My ancestry has origins with the Air Nomads, but also with the Earth Kingdom, seeing how my sister is an Earthbender. All of our families over the years have done well to keep hidden that we have intermingled with other bender types, thus we airbenders with the small factions have avoided detection from basically the entire world."

Kye clapped in response to Bell's explanation. "Very nice." She turned to Tenzin. "She summed it up pretty well."

"I see." Tenzin said. "I am happy that there are more Airbenders out there."

"While some of us loosely hang on to our heritage, others remain closely attached." Bell said. "After recent events, I'm sure you'll meet a few Airbenders who still follow the teachings of the Air Nomads."

"That would be wonderful." Tenzin said.

"What events?" Lin said, picking up on that note.

Kye interrupted. "We'll discuss that later. For now, have you all thought about joining us?"

"I have." Korra said. "But, I think I'm going to pass on officially joining you, at least until I know more about you. I have a gut feeling that there is more that I need to know." "Indeed there is." Kye said. "You already know of the existence of Void. There are more factions out there, and all of us are preparing for..." She was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the main part of Republic City."

"It's starting." Kaylie said.

"This soon?" Kye said.

Korra ran up beside Kye. "What is it?"

"Demons." Kye said. She pointed at the city, where a large fire could be seen. In the sky above the fire, a human sized demon could be seen. "Demon Lord Apollyon."

* * *

**That's Chapter 5 for ya! All of Paragon have been introduced now. I won't be doing their profiles since they basically said everything about themselves. I'll go over their physical appearances over the course of the next couple chapters. Everyone will get a little action in the coming battle.  
**

**Demon Lord Apollyon is one of the major Antagonists in this story.  
**

**Zen Akari, while he would seem to also be a major Antagonist, is not. However, he will have something to do with one of the later Antagonists.  
**

**Layla had a bit of a spout, but after spending some time alone, she seems to have pulled herself together. The verbal fight between Kye, Kaylie, and Layla is a direct reference of similar happening in the original story in which the three characters are from (which this original story is also my own work.)  
**

**And in case anyone has put two and two together about them and is wondering... yes Kye and Doran are a thing.  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	7. Ch 7: Battle for Republic City Part 1

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 7: Battle for Republic City Part 1

* * *

"Demon Lord Apollyon." Kye said.

"What is going on?" Tenzin asked franticly.

"Teams, let's go." Alina said just before she used her firebending to rocket herself across the water and to the streets of Republic City. The remaining members of the various Paragon teams followed suit, each using their respective bending styles to transport themselves to the mainland.

"Should we go, too?" Doran asked, speaking for himself, Danielle, Michael, Michelle, and Drangan.

"Not yet." Kye said. "I need the five of you to remain here and guard the area. I need to explain something to Korra."

"I think you're too late." Bolin said. He pointed across the bay where Korra could be seen using the Avatar state to fly into the city.

"Shit!" Kye said. "Everyone, let's go."

"Wait!" Mako said. "Take us with you. If you can get us to the other side, we can help."

"Don't get in over your heads." Kye said. She grabbed Mako and Bolin's hands and whisked them across the water with a teleport. Kaylie teleported Tenzin and Lin across, and Layla teleported Asami across.

After dropping them off, Kye, Kaylie, and Layla teleported back to Air Temple Island, where only Pema, the Airbender Kids, and the five remaining members of Paragon waited.

"Doran, you and the others go ahead." Kye said. "Kaylie, Layla, can I entrust protection of Pema and the children to you?"

"Sure." Kaylie said. "What will you do?"

"Fight." Kye said before vanishing.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the streets of the city, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Lin immediately made their way toward the location of the earlier explosion. On their way, they encountered a large group of demons.

The demons were very humanlike. The only real difference between the demons and the humans were the horns on their heads and their eyes. Where human eyes were normally white with a black pupil surrounded by a ring of color, the demon eyes were red with a red pupil surrounded by a ring of black.

"Those are some scary looking eyes." Bolin commented.

The demons simultaneously launched a barrage of green fire blasts at the group, all of which were blocked by a wall of earth raised by Lin.

"Green?" Bolin muttered.

Johan, Bell, Aina, and Anna joined them.

"Are you all okay?" Bell asked after she launched a powerful burst of air at one of the demons, knocking it back over fifty feet.

"We're fine." Lin said. "Have you fought any of these monstrosities before?"

"Yes." Johan said. "They are very similar to humans, however they are much more resilient. When you attack them, you must attack with the intent to kill. They will stop at nothing to decimate the area and kill anyone in their path."

"The demons are pure evil." Aina said. "Hold nothing back." She used her staff to pole vault forward into the crowd of demons. As she fell toward the ground, she gathered water from the water vapor in the air and launched it forward in the forms of several blades, cutting through seven demons and wounding others.

The demons retaliated with fire blasts. Aina responded by forming a barrier of water to protect herself. The fire could not reach her, but forced her back quite a ways.

"If you play with fire, you're going to get burnt." Anna said as she formed a ball of fire in her hands. She focused a lot of energy into her fire and launched a massive ball of fire toward her targets. Mako added his own firepower to Anna's and increased the size of the attack. The combination fireball razed through and instantly incinerated half of the demons standing in their way. Anna couldn't help but compliment Mako. "Very nice."

"Thanks." Mako said.

A few demons had moved in to close range combat after the large fireball. Asami and Bell worked together to push them back. Asami used her martial arts training to take the demons down, and Bell delivered the finishing blow with her glaive.

"You're pretty good!" Bell said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Asami shot back.

"Hey, you two, come here." Johan said. "I have a plan. I need Bell, Tenzin, Bolin, and Lin to help."

"What do you have in mind?" Bell asked.

"Look ahead." Johan said. "They are loosely gathered at that intersection up there. We can earthbend a wall of earth up from the ground and pull them all forward until they meet, leaving the front open, facing us. I want Bell and Tenzin to use their airbending to push all of the demons backwards inside the walls, then we'll pull up a forth wall to trap them inside."

"I like it." Lin said. "I'll take the right side of the intersection. You take the back, and Bolin can take the left."

"I'm in." Bolin said.

The earthbenders quickly set to work, raising the walls and pulling them together, effectively trapping most of the demons without even having the forth wall up. Bell and Tenzin forced the remaining demon backwards, but could not push them all the way. "Time to improvise." Aina said. In an incredible feat of waterbending, Aina pulled a massive amount of water out of the air and shot it forward, carrying the demons the rest of the way into the trap, after which Johan erected the final wall.

"Now what?" Mako asked.

"You and Anna are up." Johan said. "I'll get you two to the top, where you two will combine her firepower again and incinerate the rest." He pounded one foot in the ground and lifted a chunk of earth up. "Jump on."

After they made it to the open top of the trap, they were greeted by another barrage of fireballs.

"That won't work on us." Anna said as she gripped her mace and pounded the entirety of the demons offense back down into their walled prison.

She and Mako added to the fire, and with the combined firepower between the two and the demon's fire, the pressure inside the makeshift earth trap was too great, and caused an explosion. Lin and Bolin protected everyone near them from the flying rocky debris, and Johan kept Mako and Anna safe.

After the smoke and dust cleared, Johan, Mako, and Anna rejoined the rest of the group.

"Good job, everyone." Johan said. He turned to Tenzin, Lin, Asami, Mako, and Bolin. "I'm very impressed with all of you."

"No kidding." Bell said. "You fought alongside us as if you were one of us. I'm sure Kye will be happy to hear that."

"Thank you." Tenzin said. "We should hurry. There's no telling what sort of destruction waits at the source of that explosion.

"You're right." Johan said as he and everyone else ran off toward their destination.

* * *

**The Battle for Republic City will span throughout a few more chapters, likely 2 more chapters for the Battle for Republic City and a chapter after that for the showdown with Apollyon.  
**

**Teamwork is key.  
**

**So, demons shoot green fire. While all of the demons encountered in the mini battle in this chapter used fire, there will be earthbending demons in addition to firebending demons in the next few battles.**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	8. Ch 8: Battle for Republic City Part 2

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 8: Battle for Republic City Part 2

* * *

As she progressed through the city toward her goal, Korra met up with three members of Team Three, Rei, Ayame, and Kamiko.

"Miss Korra!" Rei said. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"You, too... Rei was it?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Rei said.

"And Ayame and Kamiko?" Korra said, pointing at the two in order.

"That's right." Ayame said.

"Do you know how to fight these things?" Korra asked, referring to the demons.

"Yes." Rei said. "They are very similar to humans, but much tougher than the average. They are pure evil and have no hope of redemption, so any attacks on them should be backed with the intent to kill."

"Is that really the only way?" Korra asked, uncertain.

"Yes." Rei said. "There's a group of demons up ahead, probably between twenty and thirty."

"That's a lot!" Korra said.

"Not at all." Rei said. "But since there's four of us in this group, we should take care to conserve energy."

"Rei, they're charging us." Ayame said, pointing ahead.

"That's a mistake." Rei said. "Can you tell how many are coming?"

"Using Seismic Sense, I can sense fifteen in the group heading toward us." Ayame said. "And another twenty are down the street behind corners."

"Alright." Rei said. "I'll handle this first group." She waved her hands around causing sparks to jump around before finally releasing a large bolt of lightning at the demons.

Several demons erected stone barriers using their earthbending in an attempt to stop the lightning bolt, but the lightning bolt was far too powerful. It tore through the stone and through the demons, instantly killing all fifteen of them and causing their bodies to burst into flames.

"Nice shot." Kamiko said. "Let's go!" She ran forward, gathering water from the air as she ran forward.

"How are you doing that?" Korra asked.

"What?" Kamiko replied.

"How are you making water?" Korra asked again.

"Oh, uh." Kamiko said. "Danielle can explain in detail better, but basically there is water everywhere in the air. You just have to pull it out.

Korra tried to mimic her, and was able to generate a small amount of water. "Cool!"

"When we round this corner, there will be ten on either side." Ayame said. "No wait! Another twenty has gathered on each side, totally thirty either direction."

"No worries, we can handle this." Rei said. She drew her sword and waved her hand down the blade, careful not to cut herself. Afterward, the blade sparked with lightning.

"What did you do?" Korra asked.

"I imbued my sword with lightning." Rei said. "I'm not a Captain for nothing."

"Maybe I should step up my game, too." Korra said as her eyes started to glow.

Just as they rounded the corner, Korra launched an Avatar State imbued combination attack consisting of a large fire blast in one direction and a burst of sharp wind in another. Her fire blast burned the several demons it hit, and her air attack sliced up the others.

"Nicely done." Ayame said, just as the ground underneath her shot up. "Earth versus Earth, let's go!" She retaliated with her own earthbending, knocking her targets off balance. She then levitated them on a small earth platform and rolled them up, with their heads sticking out.

Rei cleanly sliced all of their heads off and turned to continue on to the other demons behind them.

The sight of Rei cutting heads off the demons caused Korra to come out of the Avatar State and nearly throw up. She covered her mouth until she was able to contain herself.

"You'll need a stronger stomach than that to fight these things." Kamiko said as she used her water bending to slice up a few more demons while dodging green fire blasts.

More demons poured from beyond another corner further down the street.

"Are you kidding me?" Rei said as she finished off the last of her targets. "Damn. I'll have to..."

"Hold on, Rei!" A male voice called from the sky. He was revealed to be Drangan when he landed in front of them. "You four conserve your energy. Mine restores fast."

"It must be nice being the Paragon of Energy." Rei commented.

"Indeed." Drangan said as he turned toward the demons further down the street and launched a silver blast of energy at them. The attack disintegrated them on contact.

"Wow." Korra said. "You have to teach me that."

"Later." Drangan said. "Korra, you need to catch up to Kye. She intends to fight Apollyon, and we don't need her fighting anyone. She could level the city by accident."

"I'm on it." Korra said as she activated the Avatar State and sped down the street through the air.

"You four head that way." Doran said, pointing to the north. "Nori, Miekori, and Kiyori need help. They are fighting a three versus a lot battle."

"Can you help?" Rei asked.

"No." Drangan said. "A bigger enemy has appeared." He pointed into the sky where a more buff looking demon appeared. This demon had solid red skin with green fiery tattoos lined all over his body.

"That's one of the Demon Captains." Rei said. "It'll take a Paragon to fight them. Good luck, Drangan."

"You, too." Drangan said as he took to the air.

* * *

Elsewhere, Danielle was fighting a demon called Araglith.

"Well, demon, it appears you are in my way." Danielle said. "If death is not your desire today, then I suggest you get out of here right now."

"Big words from a little girl." Araglith said. "Let's see if you can back them up."

"Come at me then." Danielle said. "I'll show you the power of the Water Paragon."

Araglith, not taking Danielle's taunt lightly, launched a large ball of black fire at her, but once the attack had cleared Danielle's location, nothing could be seen.

"I burnt her so much, there's nothing left." Araglith said confidently.

Danielle appeared next to him, holding her left hand over her eyes as if shielding them from the sun. She was looking where Araglith's attack had been. "What were you aiming at? I don't think there was anything there to start with."

"You wench!" Araglith said as he turned to pummel Danielle downward with his fists, but his blow hit nothing but air.

"You are slow!" Danielle said after appearing in front of him.

Araglith attacked again, but hit nothing. She teleported above him.

"You're going to wear yourself out like that." Danielle said.

Araglith shot a blast of black fire upward in hopes of hitting her. After the fire dissipated, Danielle was left in the same spot, but had a sphere of water surrounding her.

"Your black fire is very dangerous." Danielle said. "It can sap the energy of anything it touches, but it cannot break through my water shield." Danielle drew her sword, but had to dodge another of Araglith's powerful punches. She retaliated by cutting his arm off at the shoulder, causing the demon to scream in pain.

"Does baby hurt?" Danielle teased before getting serious. "I don't have time to play around with you forever. If you don't like how badly I defeated you, then I suggest you leave, get stronger, and fight me again in the future. Otherwise, I'll kill you right now."

Araglith was defeated and had no desire to die. "You'll regret that." He said before turning and flying away to the north.

Doran, Michael, Michelle, and Drangan appeared in front of Danielle shortly after Araglith fled.

"Done already?" She asked.

"I see you let your target go as well." Doran said.

"Yeah." Danielle said. "He wasn't bad, but I'd like a decent fight sometime in the future. Maybe he can give me one."

"That's pretty much the same reason we let our opponents flee." Michael said. "Come on, we have to catch up to Kye before she gets to Apollyon."

"Korra will probably get there first." Drangan said. "I helped her, Rei, Kamiko, and Ayame finish off a few demons a little while ago and told her to go ahead."

"Alright." Doran said. "Let's go."

* * *

Korra finally caught up to Kye, who was face to face with the Demon Lord Apollyon. He looked the most human out of all of the demons. He had no horns, and had normal human eyes, colored brown. He even had long black hair. He wore black pants and a dark blue vest that appeared to be made of wolf fur. Most of his muscular upper body was on display for everyone to see. It was riddled with dark green line shaped tattoos.

"Apollyon, if you don't want this to come to blows, I suggest you surrender this battle." Kye said.

"I know your power, Kye." Apollyon said. "If you fight me here, you can say good bye to this city."

Kye held her hand on the hilt of one of her swords, but she couldn't bring herself to draw it.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked her.

"He's right." Kye answered before returning her attention back to Apollyon. "What do you want?"

"Her." Apollyon said, pointing at Korra.

"Why does everyone want me?" Korra said. "First that Zen guy, and now you, too? Is it because I'm the Avatar?"

"No." Apollyon said. "We have watched past avatars, and you are the first we have taken an interest in. Even Kye here knows."

"That's why Zen wants her?" Kye said.

"Probably." Apollyon said. "Avatar Korra, you see, you are..." He was cut off by Kye.

"We don't know that for sure yet!" Kye said. "Don't riddle her mind with accusations that may not even be true."

"But you know it's true." Apollyon said. "She even looks like her!"

"I look like who?" Korra said.

"I'll explain later." Kye said.

Doran and the other four Paragons arrived, each taking a battle stance against Apollyon.

"I see the reinforcements have arrived." Apollyon said. "This should prove fun."

* * *

**I changed up what I'm doing with the Republic City battle a little. I'm turning the focus on the smaller battles away to focus on the big battle against Apollyon. The next chapter will be the final part of this 3 part battle series! The final fight against Apollyon won't take up the entire chapter, but it will be a good half or better of it. There's a bit of juicy information coming at the end of the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	9. Ch 9: Battle for Republic City Part 3

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 9: Battle for Republic City Part 3

* * *

Doran, Danielle, Michael, Michelle, and Drangan simultaneously attacked Apollyon while Korra and Kye floated in midair a short distance away, Korra using her Avatar State powers and Kye using her energybending to fly.

Apollyon had trouble dodging all of their attacks, but managed. Doran attacked with a fireball while Danielle flew behind him to close in with a sword attack. Michael pulled up a few large boulders from the outskirts of the city, which was quite a feat to accomplish considering the distance he bent them, and brought one down from above at Apollyon. Michelle compressed the air around him to prevent him from moving freely, and Drangan threw an energy orb at him.

One attack after another, the group chained their offense together in perfect sync. Apollyon managed to block the attacks or, with difficulty, dodge them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island, Kaylie and Layla were watching the battle.

"They are doing quite well." Kaylie said.

Pema was unable to see the fight from that distance and was surprised by Kaylie's statement. "You can see them from here?"

"Yes." Kaylie said. "It's not the easiest thing to make out from here, but I can."

Layla pulled her bow off her back, pointed it at Apollyon, and pulled back the string, generating an arrow made of pure energy.

Pema, Jinora, and the other Airbender kids could not believe what Layla was doing.

"Aim well." Kaylie said.

"I have to wait until just the right opening." Layla said. "A split second too early or too late will mean I'll hit one of them."

As Doran and the other four Paragons exchanged blows with Apollyon, Layla waited for just the right moment.

Apollyon finally counterattacked and knocked his five assailants back, giving Layla the perfect opportunity. She released the string, launching the arrow at an incredible speed. Her energy arrow took less than a second to reach its target, where it hit in the upper left chest area, just above the heart. The arrow dissipated shortly after it hit, leaving a terrifying looking wound on Apollyon's chest.

"What?" Apollyon said as he grasped where the arrow had hit him.

Back on the Island, Layla could be heard saying, "I missed."

"You hit him." Kaylie assured her.

"I was aiming for his heart." Layla said. "So I consider that a miss."

"Indeed." Kaylie replied.

* * *

"What was that?" Korra said, looking around to find the source of the arrow.

"It was a long distance energy arrow fired from Air Temple Island by Layla." Kye said.

Apollyon looked at the island and found his attacker.

"You won't catch me off guard like that again." He scowled. His would, while it missed any vitals, was still severe. "You win for now. The Paragons won't be so lucky next time." He vanished.

Korra looked around through the city where the battles were taking place and noticed the remaining demons had also vanished and the various Paragon Organization members were in route back to Air Temple Island. Korra, Kye, and the others floating nearby soon followed suit.

* * *

As soon as everyone arrived back at Air Temple Island, Korra immediately asked the question that was on her mind from what Apollyon had said earlier.

"Kye, I want to know something." Korra said.

"I have a feeling I know what it is." Kye said. "But go ahead and ask."

"What did Apollyon mean?" Korra said. "What am I?"

"You're the Avatar." Kye said with a cheesy smile, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean." Korra said, not giving up.

"Yeah." Kye sighed. "I will not tell you, however."

"Alright, then." Korra said as she turned to some of the other members of Paragon. "Kaylie? Layla? Doran? Michelle?"

"They don't know." Kye said. "None of them are old enough to know, and the few of us who are haven't told anyone."

"Then tell me!" Korra demanded.

"No." Kye said. "Not until I know for sure. I'm fairly certain that it's true, but there's still a chance that it may not be."

Korra was getting angry at this point.

"Fine." Kye said. "I'll give you a little task. This will let both of us skip straight to the answer." Kye took a breath before continuing. "Have you been able to reach any of your past lives?"

"Aang." Korra said, calmer than before. "He helped me figure out that Tarrlok and Noatak are bloodbenders. He also restored my bending and taught me how to seal and restore bending with energybending."

"Good." Kye said. "I want you to dig deep. There is an Avatar that will be able to answer you for sure. This Avatar is only reachable by one reincarnation, and if you can reach her, then my suspicions will be confirmed."

"Who?" Korra asked.

"Avatar Yami Saisho." Kye said. "I knew her personally a very long time ago."

"What's so special about her?" Korra asked.

"You'll see if you can contact her." Kye said. "If you do, let me know immediately."

"I will." Korra said.

Kye turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin, is there room on Air Temple Island for the various members of Paragon to stay for a while? I want to protect Korra and the rest of you while there are others interested in her, if the members would like to stay."

"There is plenty of room, and I would be honored to have all of you stay with us." Tenzin said.

"Thank you." Kye said as she bowed to Tenzin in respect. She turned her attention to the members of Paragon, knowing that they heard her question. "How about it?"

Each member either nodded in agreement or answered with some form of "Yes".

"It's settled then." Kye said. "Kaylie, can you take them all back to the island to gather whatever personal belongings they would like to bring?"

"Sure." Kaylie said before using her Mass Teleport ability to transport the members to the island.

* * *

Later on, Korra wondered off to Aang Memorial Island by herself. She sat down in a meditative pose and concentrated.

'Avatar Yami, if you are there, I need to talk to you.' Korra said in her mind. After several minutes, the spirit of another Avatar, which greatly resembled Korra, appeared in front of her.

"Hello, young Korra." The Avatar Spirit said. "I am the first Avatar and progenitor of the cycle, Yami Saisho."

* * *

**The Battle for Republic City has ended, and the reason everyone seems to be interested in Korra is partially revealed. The next chapter will largely be about Korra and Yami. We will be seeing more of Apollyon later on, and don't forget about Kye's brother, Zen! So far Zen has been somewhat indifferent about confrontation, but that can only last for so long.  
**

* * *

**The concept of the character Yami Saisho is mine, but the idea of making her the first avatar was spawned from another story, so credit goes to a friend, Silver Omega 01, for the first avatar concept.**

* * *

**********Also, if anyone is wondering, the cover art used for this story is the symbol for the Paragon Organization.**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Avatar Yami

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 10: Avatar Yami

* * *

"Hello, young Korra." The Avatar Spirit said. "I am the first Avatar and progenitor of the cycle, Yami Saisho."

Korra was speechless in front of her first past life. She could not believe that she was talking to the first avatar.

"You have grown into a fine young lady." Yami said. "I have been watching you for your whole life. I saw you grow up from a little girl to what you are now, a powerful Avatar."

"Thank you, Avatar Yami." Korra said humbly.

"Although it may be a bit early, Kye has chosen to enter your life." Yami said.

"You know Kye?" Korra asked with a visible expression of surprise.

"We grew up together." Yami said. "Kye is a dear friend and sister to me. She promised to watch over the avatars until one like me was born into the cycle."

"One like you?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Yami said. "You are not only my most recent successor as an Avatar, but also my reincarnation."

Korra was even more surprised after hearing that. "I'm... what?"

"It's true." Yami said. "No other Avatar has ever been able to establish a connection to me, only you."

"Is that why Kye seems to be so protective?" Korra asked.

"Not entirely." Yami said. "There was a great tragedy during our lifetime. I was involved, but Kye was the center point of the event, so I cannot tell you about it. If you wish to know, confront her alone and ask her about the Kingdom of Light."

"The Kingdom of Light." Korra said, as if familiar with the name.

"It was a great kingdom that existed two hundred and fifty thousand years ago." Yami said. "Kye was the first born daughter of the King and Queen Akari. Zen was the second born son, and I was the third born daughter. Kye is sensitive about this topic, however, so I will respect her wishes and let her be the one to talk to you about it."

"I see." Korra said. "Why did she want me to contact you?"

"By making contact with me, her suspicions will be confirmed." Yami said. "You hold a great power I once held inside you. It will awaken when the time comes, and many things will make sense."

"Kye is immortal." Korra said. "And Zen as well. But you are dead."

"I cast my immortality aside to create the Avatar Cycle." Yami said. "I'm afraid more questions will have to wait until another time. Maintaining a connection with me drains your energy, and your time is almost gone. I want you to deliver a message to Kye for me."

"I will." Korra said in a confident tone.

"Tell her that I want her to forgive herself." Yami said. "She will know what it means, but make sure you are alone with her. Goodbye for now, Korra." Yami faded away, allowing Korra to return to the real world.

"That was a lot to take in." Korra said. "There's more to learn, though. I need to find Kye."

"Look no further." Kye said from above. She was standing on a platform above before she jumped down to Korra. "I assume you talked to Yami?"

"Yes." Korra said. "She told me that she was the first avatar and she started the cycle. She also told me to ask you about the Kingdom of Light."  
Korra took Kye by surprise. "She what?" Kye jumped backwards slightly.

"She also told me to pass on a message." Korra said. "She wants you to forgive yourself, whatever that means."

Kye had tears in her eyes as she pulled Korra into a hug. "Thank you, Korra. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Korra said nothing, but allowed Kye to cry on her shoulder for a few minutes before Kye pulled herself together.

"You are the reincarnation of my younger sister, Princess Yami Saisho Akari." Kye said. "I am Crown Princess Kye Akari, and our brother is Prince Zen Akari. We were all born to King and Queen Akari of the Light Kingdom."

"I thought Yami's last name was Saisho." Korra pointed out.

"She typically used it as her last name, and everyone who knows about her today thinks that as well, but she is an Akari, my sister, and a dear friend I deeply miss." Kye said. "I will tell you about our past, or rather I will show you."

"How?" Korra asked.

Kye placed her right index finger on Korra's forehead. "Like this."

The two were engulfed in a silver light and whisked away to a time and place long passed, only available in the memories of those who survive it. Kye and Korra emerged high in the sky, looking down on a beautiful ornate kingdom, spanning as far as the eye could see in every direction. The kingdom even spanned onto floating islands in the sky. The view was breathtaking.

"Incredible." Korra barely managed to muster.

"This is the Kingdom of Light." Kye said.

* * *

**Korra has talked to the first Avatar and learned a lot in the short time they were together. Now Korra will be shown the painful past of Kye, Zen, and Yami.  
**

**The Kingdom of Light is a key plot point to this story, and is based on the Kingdom of Light from my original story. The Kingdom of Light is how this story got its name.  
**

**Also, I apologize for this chapter being shorter than usual. I wanted to give the Kingdom of Light it's own chapter, which actually may span more than one chapter.  
**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fall of the Light Kingdom

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 11: Fall of the Light Kingdom

* * *

"This is the Kingdom of Light." Kye said.

Korra was amazed at the sight she saw. The Kingdom of Light was beautiful. There were statues, fountains, and courtyards littered everywhere in the golden metropolis. In the distance, she could see a giant palace, shaped somewhat like the spirit library in the desert only significantly larger.

"It's a sight to behold, isn't it?" Kye asked rhetorically. "This exists only in my memories now. Here, the two of us are like ghosts. We can fly freely where we please, and can even phase through walls. We cannot bend or interact with anyone, however."

"What are you showing me?" Korra asked.

"A few things." Kye said as she floated forward. "Come. Let's fly to the Palace."

* * *

Kye lead Korra into the throne room as soon as they arrived at the palace. King Akari and Zen were the only two there.

Kye and Korra stood next to them as they talked.

"This is important." Kye said. "They didn't know I was listening, but there I am." She pointed at a balcony across the room. "I'm hidden from sight, but that's where I was. I didn't know it at the time, but Yami was also listening in on this conversation. She was over on the other balcony."

"Father, I demand you revoke Kye's right as the Crown Princess." Zen said. "You cannot allow her to roam free like this is she is going to become the next ruler of the Light Kingdom."

"Revoke my first born's right to throne?" King Akari said, clearly angry with Zen for suggesting what he did.

"Give the crown to me!" Zen said. "Kye is unfit to rule the kingdom."

Kye snapped her fingers and everything froze in place.

"He was wrong about me." Kye said. "I was very well fit to rule a kingdom. I didn't want to or care to, but that was what I was born into. Looking back on this event, I should have jumped down from the balcony and told Father to give the crown to him, but I didn't."

Kye snapped her fingers again, unfreezing the memory.

"I have no intention of such a thing!" The King said. "Even if I did revoke your sister's right to the crown, I wouldn't even consider you as a possibility for suggesting it in the first place. The one thing a ruler does not ask for is the crown."

"I'm not asking for the crown, Father." Zen said. "I'm taking it." Zen drew his sword and had it in the king's chest before he could react.

The memory versions of Kye and Yami immediately jumped from their respective balconies, giving each other confused glances on the way down.

"Zen, what are you doing?!" The memory Kye screamed she ran over to the king.

Yami did not say anything. She just fell to her knees next to her father and cried.

"I'm doing what's right for this kingdom." Zen said. "I cannot allow you to take the throne."

"Did you even think that I don't want the throne?" Memory Kye said. "If you had only asked me, I would have given it to you!"

"There's no need to give it to me." Zen said. "It's no longer yours to give."

"Do you think I'm going to let you rule this kingdom after what you just did?" Kye said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter." Zen said.

Kye drew her sword. "I will not allow you to take the throne. If you think I'm unfit to rule, you should see yourself. You'll lead the kingdom into a time of darkness!"

"Drawing your sword against me, are you?" Zen said.

Yami ran up to Zen and latched herself onto him, still crying. "No, brother. Don't fight! I don't want any more pain."

Zen responded to Yami by stabbing her with his sword and throwing her to the side.

"Yami!" Korra said.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Kye said just before her memory counterpart launched an immensely powerful bolt of lightning at Zen, blasting him through the walls of the palace and out over the city."

"Wow!" Korra said. "Can you..."

"Yes." Kye said. "All of the royal family are Omnibenders. And before you ask, the difference between an Omnibender and the Avatar is that an Omnibender does not have the Avatar State and cannot communicate with the spirits. The only perks an Omnibender and the Avatar share is that the fact that they can bend all four elements. Yami was different from my father, mother, Zen, or me. She was the first in history that did have all of the Avatar powers. She didn't create the cycle until later. Come, let's follow me."

The memory Kye had just bolted out of the palace and chased after Zen, with the modern Kye and Korra following.

"You will not allow me to take the throne." Zen said. "I can say the same for you. I would sooner see this Kingdom destroyed than let you rule it."

"This is where his views darkened." Kye said.

"You can't beat me, Zen." Memory Kye said. "You know what I am capable of when I wield Jouten."

"What's Jouten?" Korra asked.

"I'll explain later." Kye said. "Just watch."

"We'll see about that." Zen said. He charged in at the memory Kye with his sword in midswing.

The memory Kye blocked his attack with ease, spun around sideways, and kicked him, launching him across the city and through a wall on the edge of town. She kicked him so hard, that rings of displaced air were visible for the first hundred feet.

Zen could be seen flying high into the sky after he recovered from the attack. He gathered a large amount of energy in a black ball that slowly grew as more energy was poured into it.

Yami joined the memory Kye on the battlefield.

"Sister, what is he doing?" Yami asked.

The memory Kye had a look of distress in her eyes, which Yami noticed immediately.

"Sister?" Yami said.

"We have to go." The memory Kye said. She grabbed Yami and teleported.

The modern Kye took Korra and followed them. They appeared high in the sky far away from the kingdom, far enough that they could barely see the walls.

The memory Kye held Yami close in a hug while the modern Kye and Korra could do nothing but watch.

Finally, a black explosion could be seen detonating over the kingdom, indiscriminately destroying it and killing the populous. The memory Kye and Yami could be seen crying in each other's arms.

"To this day, I don't know if there were any survivors." Kye said. "I thought Zen had died in the explosion, but he did not. I found that out a few thousand years after this event."

"Is this why Yami wanted you to forgive yourself?" Korra asked.

"No." Kye said. "That was for something else later on, and that's a story for another time."

After the dust cleared from the explosion, the memory Kye and Yami teleported back to the kingdom. The modern Kye and Korra once again followed.

Nothing was left of the kingdom. The only evidence that anything happened was the fact that there was a colossal sized crater where the kingdom once stood.

"There's nothing there." Korra said. "Not even ruins."

"He pretty much disintegrated everything in that explosion." Kye said. "This."

"What will we do, sister?" Yami asked.

The memory Kye sighed before speaking, "I don't know. Let's go to Paragon Island. Maybe I can think of something there."

"The Paragons existed even back then?" Korra asked.

"No." Kye said. "The Paragons were named after the island. That's all there is to this part of my past. We should return to the modern world."

* * *

**************The Fall of the Light Kingdom is a very sensitive subject for Kye. Although it happened fast, she will never let it go. She blames herself for not stopping it before it escalated to the degree it did.**

**************I will cover the origins of the Avatar Cycle later on. There are things that will be revealed when that happens that are not appropriate to be revealed yet.  
**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Energy Projection

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1 Energy

Chapter 12: Energy Projection

* * *

Korra and Kye returned to Air Temple Island after their trip into Kye's memories. Kye stopped Korra before they met up with anyone.

"There's one thing I want you to keep a secret for me." Kye said. "I don't want anyone to know yet that I'm an omnibender. That goes for Kaylie and Layla as well."

"They're omnibenders, too?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "They inherited their abilities from me."

"Why not, though?" Korra asked.

"The world believes that only the Avatar can bend all four elements. Kye said. "It needs to stay that way. Although the main reason is a bit more selfish. If everyone knew that I'm an omnibender, they would probably want me to teach them how to work their own element better, and I don't want to teach anyone. The Paragons of the elements can teach their elements as well as I could, and honestly they would be the better option for the four elements."

"I see." Korra said.

"I will however, teach you." Kye said. "You and Yami share many things, including a fast learning ability. I wouldn't be surprised if you surpassed all of Paragon in a few months."

"What do you have in mind?" Korra asked. "Are you going to teach me some cool fire trick or lightning technique?"

"Actually, I want to focus on energybending with you." Kye said. "There are a few techniques you need to know now that I've confirmed that you are Yami's reincarnation. I'll go over the most important one in a bit."

"I can't wait." Korra said as the two approached and landed near some of their friends on Air Temple Island.

* * *

"Was everyone waiting for us?" Korra asked.

"I may have told them to expect good news." Kye answered.

"I knew there was something special about you." Tenzin said. "Even as the Avatar."

"Now that we know you're Aunt Yami's reincarnation, does that mean we get to call you Aunt Korra?" Layla asked innocently.

"I'm not old enough to be your Aunt!" Korra said.

"Well, we are the same age." Kaylie said.

"Enough of that." Kye said as she clapped her hands. "I want to get straight into an energybending lesson. Everyone capable of combat should stick around to watch. While only a few of you are energybenders, all of you will want to know this ability."

"The floor is all yours, Kye." Tenzin said as he back up.

The various members of Team Avatar and The Paragons formed a large, loose semi-circle around Kye.

"Michael, come forth please." Kye said. "I'd like your help with this demonstration."

Michael stepped forward and after receiving instructions, he pulled up two boulders roughly four feet in diameter out of the ground and raised them up on earth pedestals so that they were eye level with everyone.

"Thank you, Michael." Kye said. "I'll need a demonstration partner... how about Korra?"

"Sure." Korra said, stepping forward.

Kye drew her sword. As soon as she held it up for everyone to see, it glowed with a small silver aura coating the blade. "This technique is an energybending technique I invented known as Energy Projection. The name of the technique is literal. All it means is you bend the energy from inside your body and project it outward. This is not like throwing a ball of energy at something in the form of an attack, however. Projecting your energy is done with physical means. Anything infused by your energy is stronger than usual. For example, I will project my energy into my sword and cut something you normally wouldn't be able to cut... a boulder."

Kye turned to one of the boulders and sliced it in two in a diagonal slash, allowing the top half to slide off to the ground harmlessly.

"When projecting your energy, you can do a number of things with the object you are projecting into." Kye explained. "With a sword, you can increase the length of the sword with energy, which is how I cut a four foot boulder with standard sized sword. For demonstration's sake, I'll allow Korra to attempt to cut her boulder with my sword to prove that my boulder was cut with the help of Energy Projection." Kye flipped the sword where blade was facing downward in her hand and held it out for Korra to take.

"So I just hit the boulder?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Kye said.

Korra held the sword in both hands and attempting to cut the boulder with a proper diagonal down swing, but was unable to dig into the boulder more than an inch.

"My sword is exception, but it can't even cut through a boulder." Kye said. "You are familiar with energybending, correct?"

"Yes, but I have only bent somebody else's energy to restore their bending ability." Korra said.

"Bending your own energy should come easier." Kye said. "Focus all of your attention on the sword and pour your energy into it. Once you think you are ready, give it another try."

Korra waited a moment before attempting to cut the boulder again. The sword glowed silver, signifying that Korra was bending her energy into it. She brought the sword down, cutting into the boulder. An expression of victory appeared over her face, but this cause her to lose her concentration halfway through her attack. The silver aura around the sword faded and the sword became stuck halfway into the boulder.

"Good, but do remember to maintain that concentration." Kye said. "With enough practice it will become second nature."

She pulled her sword out of the boulder and gestured for Michael to return them to the ground. "The next demonstration is about defense." Kye said. She handed her sword back to Korra and held out her arm. "Hit my arm with the sword with just a basic swing, no energy."

"I'm not going to attack you!" Korra said.

"I'm immortal, you won't hurt me." Kye said.

Korra reluctantly gripped the sword and slashed at Kye's arm, only for the sword to bounce off her arm harmlessly, much to almost everyone's surprise. Her arm was glowing with the same silver aura.

"Energy Projection isn't solely used for offense." Kye said. "I can project energy into my arm to ward off attacks creating a strong defense as well." She gestured for her sword back. "Your turn."

She startled Korra.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you with my sword." Kye said. "One moment." She vanished.

Kye returned a few seconds later holding a two-foot long twig. "I will hit you with this. It will not hurt much, but will sting for a few seconds if you don't protect yourself with energy projection.

Korra focused and formed an aura of silver energy around her arm, then allowed Kye to strike her arm with the twig.

"I didn't feel anything." Korra said. "I felt a small amount of pressure, but just enough to know that the twig hit my arm. There was no pain."

"Good." Kye said. "I don't normally condone hitting each other with things, but a few of you will need to do just that to practice this technique. Don't use anything deadly."

Kye paused for a moment to look for somebody in the crowd. "Asami, would you like to join in with our demonstration?"

Asami looked surprised at Kye's request. "But, I'm not a bender."

Kye responded by gesturing Asami to come to her with her finger. When Asami approached her, Kye placed her hands, and more specifically her thumbs, on Asami's forehead and heart. After a moment, Asami backed up. She felt energized.

"You are now." Kye said.

"What did you do?" Asami said, looking down at her hands."

"The three most common and ancient methods of energybending are to bend another person's energy to transfer knowledge, remove bending, and restore bending." Kye said. "Bending another person's energy is risky in that your own spirit must be unbendable to do so successfully. This is what the Lion Turtle taught Avatar Aang. What I did just now was transfer the knowledge of energybending to you."

Asami was silent, still taking in what just happened to her.

"Energy Projection can be used for many things." Kye said. "We have covered offense with a weapon and defense from a weapon, but what about unarmed? This is where Asami comes in. She has martial arts training, and is pretty good. I gave her what she needs to be better. She should be able to fight on equal grounds with a bender now using Energy Projection with her martial arts skills." Kye turned to Asami. "Go ahead and try out your new abilities. I assume you have been paying attention this whole time and have an idea on how to use them."

"I'll try." Asami said. She focused her energy into her fists and attacked Kye.

Instead of dodging Asami's attacks, Kye caught Asami's blows as they came in. "Good, good. You are putting a solid amount of force behind those attacks."

Asami backed off for a moment and relished her newfound ability.

"Michael?" Kye asked, gesturing at the ground.

"Sure." Michael said as he pulled a large boulder out of the ground.

"Go ahead, Asami." Kye said. "Punch the boulder with the same force you used against me." Kye glanced over at Michael, who immediately understood the body language.

Asami poured her energy into her right fist and punched the boulder as hard as possible, shattering it into countless pieces.

Michael froze the shattered pieces of boulder to prevent them from hitting anybody and sunk them back into the ground.

"Very good." Kye said. "This concludes today's lesson. For Korra and Asami, if you two want to spar, ask Drangan, Doran, Danielle, Michael, or Michelle."

"Thank you." Asami said.

Asami and Korra bowed slightly to Kye with their left hands placed over their right fists. Kye returned the gesture.

* * *

**Energy Projection is an original concept created for Kye in the original story in which she is from. It is a very versatile and in the right hands can be very powerful. What was demonstrated in this chapter is the tip of the iceberg on Kye's Energy Projection courses. There will be much more advanced techniques later on.**

**Asami fits very well as an energybender in this story. Energy Projection and Martial Arts go hand in hand.  
**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Premonition

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 13: Premonition

* * *

The members of Paragon have taken up quarters on Air Temple Island with Team Avatar. While at a first glance, harmless, this act was a threat to Zen and his group, Void.

In the Void stronghold, Zen could be found sitting on a throne-like chair placed next to the back wall of a large room. In this room were several members of Void.

Aira couldn't help but notice Zen's irritated expression as he sat in perfect stillness, deep in thought. She wasn't sure if talking to him was a good idea at the time, but she gathered her courage and confronted him.

"Master Zen?" Aira muttered as she approached him. "Are you alright?"

Zen remained quiet, as if he had not heard her. As she stepped closer, Aira noticed he was mumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

"Master Zen?" Aira asked, somewhat startling Zen. She backed off slightly. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, hello, Aira." Zen said. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, nothing really." Aira said. "It's just that you seem angry at something, and I wanted to know if I could help."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Zen said. "I'm just... strolling down memory lane is all. There's an anniversary coming up pretty soon that's pretty painful to remember, but one that cannot be forgotten."

"I see." Aira said. "Do you want to talk it out?"

"Not especially." Zen said. "It's the anniversary of a death of somebody I held dear to me. The memory is painful enough."

"I see." Aira said. Her tone changed back to her usual, cheerful, somewhat singsong tone. "If you change your mind, I'll be nearby to listen."

"Thank you, Aira." Zen said as his mind returned to his inner solitude.

* * *

Aira returned to her table. Near her were three other Void members, Aero, Tyron, and one other.

"And just how do you expect us to retrieve Avatar Korra from Republic City, Ren?" Aero asked. "Now that the entirety of Paragon has moved into Air Temple Island, we can't exactly snatch her in a covert operation."

Ren had long, un-styled, fiery red hair and menacing dark red eyes. She was twenty years old and a master firebender on par with the Fire Paragon, Doran Maya.

"I know that, Aero." Ren said. "The strategy is simple. "We battle them. Our numbers are similar enough that the fights should be one on one. As for the Five Paragons, we have competition for them, the four of us included."

"You failed to mention what would happen if Kye, Kaylie, or Layla joined the battle." Aero said. "Not a single member of either Paragon, Void, or those wretched demons can stand up to them, not even close."

"No member can, but a certain leader can." Ren shot back, glancing over at Zen, who was obviously in earshot of the conversation but seemed lost in his own world. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's..." Aira started. "Well... don't ask. He won't talk about it."

"Hmpf, whatever." Ren said. "Anyway, I don't see Lady Kye allowing Kaylie and Layla to participate in the battle. Those two are very powerful, but their ability to limit themselves is virtually nonexistent, so they won't fight near other people. As far as Kye goes, Zen will fight her."

"And how do you know Master Zen is willing to participate in the battle himself?" Aero asked.

"He will." Ren said. "This is his plan, after all."

"Alright." Aero said. "Has he mentioned why he's interested in Avatar Korra? It seems odd that he wants somebody alive."

"I don't know, he won't say why." Ren said.

"When does this grand scheme take place?" Tyron asked, finally breaking his silence.

"In four days." Ren said. "We will finally find out who is superior, Void or Paragon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra was practicing Energy Projection with Danielle on Air Temple Island. The two were using wooden swords to avoid accidentally hurting each other. After a while, the two took a break to rest.

Danielle sat down next to and leaned against a nearby tree while Korra just plopped and laid down off to the side.

"So, Miss Danielle." Korra said. "How are you liking Republic City?"

"Overall I like it." Danielle answered. "It's changed quite a bit since I left it seventeen years ago. I was eighteen at the time."

"Wait, you are..." Korra said while doing mental math. "Thirty five?"

"Yeah." Danielle said. "Doran, Michael, Michele, and I lived here with my mom when we were kids. The neighborhood we lived in is nearby actually. It's right by the Pro-Bending Stadium."

"Does your aunt still live there?" Korra asked. "Maybe I could meet her sometime."

"She does." Danielle said. "That was the first place me and Doran went when the demons invaded the city."

"If my parents were in trouble, I would go to the south pole in a heartbeat to protect them." Korra said adamantly.

"I suppose that's why I like you, Korra." Danielle said. "You are like us."

"Like Paragon?" Korra asked.

"Not like Paragon, just the four of us." Danielle said. "My brother and cousins. Doran is especially protective over those he cares about. The four of us were quick to master our elements, like you were with water, earth, and fire. Michelle had to do her training in secrecy, however. Avatar Aang taught her up until his death. I wish you could have seen the look on his face when he found out she could bend air. Avatar Aang honored our request to keep Michelle's airbending training a secret."

"I see." Korra said. "I owe a lot to Aang. He helped me through the hardest part of my life, after Amon, or Noatak I suppose, took my Water, Earth, and Fire bending away. Aang restored it and taught me how to do the same."

"Aang was a very kind man." Danielle said. "He taught all four of us. I was surprised at first that such a famous person was taking time to teach four random kids, but he told us that we symbolized what Republic City was built for. The unity of the four nations and the four elements. Doran, Michael, Michelle, and I were all born on the same day, and together we bend all four elements. I miss him, I really do, but we have you here now. I'm sure I don't even need to say it, but I know he's proud of you, Korra."

"I'm curious about something." Korra said.

"Shoot." Danielle said.

"I see Kye and Doran together a lot." Korra said. "Is there anything..."

Danielle cut her off. "They are married, actually, and have kids."

Korra rose up immediately after hearing that. "What?"

"That's right." Danielle said. "Doran married a two hundred and fifty thousand year old woman, and he's only thirty five. We tease him about that a lot.

Physically, though, we are all the same age. Kye is immortal, and none of us age. So long as nobody kills us, we could theoretically live forever, too."

"Wait, Kaylie and Layla are Kye's daughters..." Korra said as she put two and two together.

"They are my nieces." Danielle said. "They are seventeen years old and two of the most powerful fighters you will ever see. Even though the Five Paragons, me, Doran, Michael, Michelle, and Drangan, are powerful in our own part, those two are on a much higher level than us. Kye showed you her past... well I suppose it's your shared past technically, right?"

"Yeah." Korra said.

"So you know she's an Omnibender?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, but she told me to keep that quiet." Korra answered.

"No need to worry." Danielle said. "I can sense anyone who comes close enough to hear us. Kaylie and Layla are Omnibenders as well. Doran, Michael, Michelle, and I have taught them standard bending in private, but they don't really have any interest in it. They took to energybending with their mother quickly. I think they were seven when Kye started training them. Where I'm going with that is this. You saw that display Layla did with energybending a few days ago, and I'm telling you this partially to give you a warning."

The atmosphere between Danielle and Korra suddenly became serious. "What is it?"

"Kaylie and Layla are two of the most powerful people on the planet, and I've described them as being on a much higher level than us." Danielle said. "Even Doran and I don't know everything about Kye, but if you think Kaylie and Layla are powerful, Kye and Zen are like gods in comparison. The two of them very rarely fight, and when they do, they try to take their opponent down swiftly without using any bending. Kye and Zen are both well versed in every martial art and weapon style you can imagine, but when it comes to swordplay, the two are untouchable. I consider myself a master at swordplay, and I can't even begin to match either of them in a sword only fight. I suppose what I'm trying to say is be wary of those two. I know it may sound strange saying that of my sister-in-law, but there's something about those two that is out of place. I don't know what it is, but it has given me an odd feeling ever since I met them. This odd feeling isn't just from the fact that they are extremely powerful, but there's something else I can't really explain, like they don't seem to belong in this world."

Korra was astounded at Danielle's explanation.

"I've talked to Doran, Michael, Michelle, and Drangan about this, and they understand it as well." Danielle said. "I know you are the reincarnation of Yami, but keep your guard up."

"I will." Korra said.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Danielle jumped up. "Shall we return to our spar?"

"You're on!" Korra said.

* * *

**This finale of this book will be coming fairly soon. There are two bending types that have not been introduced yet, but they will make their appearances before the book is said and done. I won't say what they are yet, but I will say that only survivors of the Kingdom of Light have access to them.**

**Pay a particular mind to what Danielle told Korra!**

**Also, I have slacked in profile updates, but that is due to the several changes and addition of new things to the characters. At the end of Book 1, I will be posting a Special Chapter dedicated to profiling the various original characters that appear in this story.  
**

* * *

**In other news, Kye has made her debut in another writer's story! I'm sure that anyone reading this story had already read it, but if you haven't, check out Silver Omega 01's story The First Avatar and its sequel The First Avatar: Legend of the Stars! Kye made her debut in Chapter 5 of Legend of the Stars. Silver has full permission from me to use Kye as she sees fit in her story, as mentioned in my profile.**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Eve of Battle

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 14: The Eve of Battle

* * *

_Yami laid on the ground in loose consciousness. She could barely understand what was going on around her, but was able to make it out. Her brother and older sister were fighting._

_The two in combat were relatively silent, barring their clashes. Attack after attack, neither combatant relented. At this point, there was no point in their fight, but they were determined to finish it._

_Kye threw balls of light at Zen, each of which exploded violently in the distance after being dodged, leaving a network of craters across the land. Zen threw similar, dark attacks at Kye at the same time. Each weaved through the others' attacks until they were on top of each other and had fallen back to a sword fight._

_They were evenly matched. After a while, Kye grew fed up with the battle and sheathed her sword._

_"Jouten!" She screamed as she drew her second sword from its sheath. As the sword left the sheath, the entire area was engulfed in a bright flash of light._

Korra found herself in bed after witnessing the flash of light, panting somewhat hard. "It was just a dream..." She said before lying back down and gazing out of the window into the starry night sky. She eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zen stood in the snowy mountains near Republic City. Around him were the various members of Void.

"Everyone is ready to being, Master Zen." Aero said. "I assume we are still executing the plan we discussed a few days ago?"

Zen sighed. "I don't really relish the thought of fighting my sister again, but if it is necessary, then so be it. I will be waiting and watching from afar until the time is right. I will take Korra myself."

"We will move out at once." Aero said.

"Wait." Zen interrupted. He turned to the members of Void and raised his voice. "Today we face our rivals. Today Void and Paragon will battle, and Void will reign supreme. I expect the best from each and every one of you, but I also expect you to fight honorably. Paragon believes in fair fights, and so do I. Never are you to fight more than a one on one battle, and never are you to fight an opponent who has been worn out in a previous battle. If you are outmatched, feel no shame in losing. If you are victorious, feel no arrogance in winning. Praise your opponent as they would you." He paused for a few moments. He turned around and looked into the sky before continuing. "My sister, Kye Akari, will tolerate no deaths in this battle. Neither will I. You would do well to not anger either of us." Zen vanished.

"You heard him!" Aero commanded as the members of Paragon each headed for the city to make their way to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kye could be found lying lazily on some grass near a tree with a single piece of hay caught between her teeth. She held her hands behind her head with her eyes closed. She was in a state of complete relaxation, something she very rarely experienced.

"How long can such peace last?" She muttered quietly to herself. "It's so serene. If only the whole world was like this all the time, free of conflict."

"Peace cannot come without war." A familiar voice called to her. It belonged to Doran. He walked up and laid down next to her.

"That phrase holds more truth than most would believe." Kye said softly. She rolled over until she was lying gently on his side. "I don't want to fight him again."

"I wish you didn't have to." Doran said. "But it's inevitable. He will come for Korra."

"Many of the other faction leaders are still uncertain whether or not Korra is the reincarnation of Yami." Kye said. "Outside of those on this island, only Zen knows for certain. I felt his presence in the Memory World when I showed the Light Kingdom's fall to Korra."

"There's going to be a big battle soon." Doran said. "Are you sure you don't want to take Korra and hide somewhere?"

"You know that would be useless." Kye said.

"He would sense you?" Doran half asked.

"Eventually." Kye said. She wrapped her left arm over Doran's body, rested her head on his chest, and cried softly.

'Laying with me is quite possibly the most powerful person on the planet, yet she is crying.' Doran thought to himself. 'She is so strong on the outside, but deals with so much inner turmoil. I wish I could help her more. I remember when we first met. She had a very friendly relationship with Master Aang and was always very cheerful. She helped us learn and grow, and laughed with us along the way, but to see her like this. I cannot imagine what it must be like for her knowing she will have to face her brother. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt either.'

For a while, the two of them laid there. It was only until the sky was lit up in fireballs that he knew that battle would be today.

* * *

**This one is a bit of a shorty, but holds a powerful message. We will be getting into the battle in the next chapter. I don't plan on dragging the whole battle out too long, but it will be at least two chapters for the main battles and one more after that for the big wrap up. Stick around! There will be a few important plot points revealed in the finale.**

**Kye is a very complex character. Doran is the only person she feels she can lean on. Her normal outward personality is a kinda and helpful person, but as you may have noticed, she has been pretty serious in this story so far. She has a lot on her mind, as Doran's inner monologue mentions. Inner turmoil is no laughing matter. She will return to her normal cheery self after all of this is cleared up, so long as it clears up in her favor... but will it? Time will tell.**

* * *

**On a different note: The character Kye Akari, along with most of my Original Characters all originate from my original fiction series known as "The Realm of Dragons". This original story is a work that has been in development for several years, and only recently have I actually written much of it. Pretty much the entire story has been developed as far as major detail and plot points are concerned. All four books (and these I intend to be full length novels) are planned out with the first "Arc" of the first book written. If anyone has any interest in such a thing, I am considering readers for it as I want feedback, but I won't send chapters to just anybody. If you have interest and want to read it (not that I expect anyone to), you will have to prove to me, by whatever means you believe is necessary, that you are serious about it and are willing to give feedback, be it positive, negative, or neutral. If you simply want to enjoy this Avatar story, feel no pressure in ignoring this message about the original story, I just wanted to put that out there for any who may be interested. Thanks!**

* * *

**One last note: If any of my readers have a very artistic side, I've been looking to change the cover art of this story. I'm wanting to put Kye in as the cover art, but am terrible at drawing. If anyone is willing to give it a shot, I'd more than appreciate any amount of effort put forth.  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Paragon vs Void

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 15: Paragon vs Void

* * *

Asami watched as Korra, Mako, and Bolin were going through their probending training routine when several fireballs descended from the sky. Korra and Mako deflected the fireballs in their general vicinity, as did the White Lotus and Paragon firebenders in their respective locations throughout Air Temple Island.

Only seconds after the raining fireballs, several cloaked figures could be seen gliding across the water toward the island using their respective bending abilities.

They stopped near the shoreline as soon as they reached the island and waited. Before long, the members of Paragon gathered in front of them, along with

Team Avatar, minus Korra, Mako, and Bolin, who were still on the opposite side of the island.

Kye stood in front of the group and confronted the members of Void. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Surely you need no explanation." Aero said.

Kye sighed. "No..." She vanished.

"The time has come it seems." Doran said. "Zen will never take Korra. Kye will see to that."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Paragon." Aero said. "Kye is powerful, but so is Master Zen."

"We'll see." Doran said confidently. "Girls!"

Kaylie and Layla were at Doran's side instantly.

"Yes?" Kaylie said.

"Go to Korra and your mother." Doran said. "Make sure that Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin are safe from Kye and Zen. Their battle will probably be large scale."

"Will do." Kaylie said before grabbing her sister's wrists and teleporting the two of them away.

"Sending your little girls away so they won't get hurt?" Tyron taunted.

"I'm sending them away so they don't accidentally kill anyone." Doran said as he charged toward Tyron. "They aren't very good at holding back."

Paragon and Void engaged in one on one battle. Doran fought against Tyron, Danielle fought against Ren, Michael fought against Aero, and Michelle fought against Aira. The various Captains, Lieutenants, and Soldiers of Paragon each spread out and started battling the various Void members. Even Lin and Tenzin were in combat with somebody. The White Lotus did not participate, however, as they were ordered to stay back and protect the non-fighters.

Drangan stood on top of a tree as he watched the various battles going on. There were a few waterbender against waterbender battles in progress taking place out from the shore a ways. For the most part, the lesser members of the two factions paired against their own element. He sensed three more energy signatures running toward the battlefield from the opposite side of the island. They belonged to Asami, Mako, and Bolin.

'Void previously outnumbered us.' Drangan said. 'But with those three, the number shifts to our favor. It is now twenty-nine versus twenty-eight. I am the only one without an opponent it seems.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaylie and Layla had joined Kye and Korra on the opposite edge of the island. Korra was unsure of what was going on, but Kye, Kaylie, and Layla all had their guard up.

With her newly trained energybending abilities, Korra could sense the fighting on the other side of the island and decided to confront Kye directly about it.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Void has challenged Paragon." Kye said. "Zen likely intends to take you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Korra said adamantly.

"As far as I'm concerned, you will only go if that is your own decision." Kye said.

* * *

The battles between Paragon and Void progressed, but no combatant backed down.

The fight between Doran and Tyron were among the harshest. They bombarded each other with several attacks and techniques, but neither backed down.

Danielle fought Void's master firebenders, Ren, and was similarly on equal terms. Danielle used her katana and waterbending simultaneously. A swing in her sword resulted in a thing wave of highly compressed water flying at her target at high speed. Ren was on her toes with Danielle's onslaught. She was forced to use all but her most powerful fire to block the attacks she could not dodge.

Only the lightning specialized lightningbenders, Rei, Louise, and Charles, showed any sort of advantage over their opponents.

While only ranked as a Soldier, Louise was easily one of the most powerful members of Paragon, short only of the Five Paragons themselves. Her skill with lightning had earned her the title Louise the Lightning. Her opponent was an earthbender.

Louise maintained a barrier of lightning around her body as she launched multiple bolts of lightning at her target. She had no intent of losing her fight.

"This girl is good." The Void Earthbender said to himself. He was barely able to launch any counterattacks between Louise's rapid lightning attacks.

Finally, Louise pulled her hands in and held them open as if she was holding a ball in front of her. A small lightning spark jumped around in her hands for a few moments before she pulled it solely into her left hand. With her right hand, she drew her rapier and waved her left hand over it. After she was finished, sparks danced around the weapon as she prepared to move into melee range.

The Void Earthbender erected a four-foot thick stone barrier between him and his attacker, but Louise's rapier thrust broke through with ease, causing him to lose his composure long enough for Louise to slap him on the chest and knock him out with a light electrocution.

'So Louise is the first to win.' Drangan commentated to himself. 'Not surprising. She is very talented and has worked hard to perfect her lightning abilities. Even Doran can't match her.'

Louise picked up her unconscious opponent and carried him to the courtyard in the center of the island to protect him from the crossfire of the other battles. She had won, but nobody wants a death in this battle.

* * *

As the battles between Paragon and Void raged on, Korra and company were confronted by a familiar face.

"I was wondering when you would show up, brother." Kye said as she stood before him.

"Hello, dear sister." Zen said. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

* * *

**Extras  
**

**I want to start a little Extras sort of thing for this story. The contents of this section will be merely an added bonus to the story, such as advanced techniques, character trivia, a glimpse into the future, just whatever I feel is appropriate.**

**Today I'll cover Elemental Enhancement. This technique, as demonstrated by Danielle and Louise in this chapter, allows a bender to combine their bending abilities and their martial skills to deliver punishing attacks. Danielle used her sword to waterbend and produced some powerful sword like waves of water. Louise went a little more in-depth and infused lightning directly into her weapon which allowed her to break through a large solid stone barrier with relative ease. Elemental Enhancement is based off Energy Projection.  
**

* * *

**A/N  
**

**The battle between Louise and the Void Earthbender was originally not planned, but Louise is one of my favorite OCs, so I had to give her some air time. To give a little backstory on Louise, in the original story, she was trained by Kye in Lightning magic and quickly became second only to Kye and earned the title Louise the Lightning. In this fic, she is above average among the members of Paragon and is not far behind the Five Paragons in terms of power. The main thing that separates them is that one of the five Paragons is a master energybender with the other four being masters of their own elements as well as decently skilled in energybending. In the original, Louise is one of the few that learned Energy Projection. I haven't completely decided on this, but she may become a Sixth Paragon in the future... The Lightning Paragon. This is undecided currently, but she is one of my favorites, so it is very possible.**

**The confrontation between Kye and Zen has begun, but will Korra stand by and let the two fight over her? If we all know Korra, this is unlikely. Time will tell!**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Light and Darkness

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 1: Energy

Chapter 16: Light and Darkness

* * *

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Zen asked.

Korra, Kye, Kaylie, and Layla were confronted by Zen.

"I will not force her into anything." Kye said. "Nor will I allow you to."

"It seems we are at a disagreement then." Zen said. "I don't understand why you refuse. Do you not want Yami back?"

"Of course I do." Kye said. "I miss her dearly, but I will not forsake Korra!"

Korra was beyond confused at this point.

"What is the girl to you?" Zen said. "She is Yami's reincarnation, but just that. She is not Yami herself."

"That may be true, but I'm not going to trade one life for another." Kye said. "You know as well as I do that Yami would be angry with both of us if we let that happen."

"She will just have to be angry then." Zen finished as he charged toward Kye with his sword at the ready.

Kye merely blocked his attack and the two entered into a high-speed combat. They were moving so fast that they would seem invisible to most, only stopping for a split second to attack each other, resulting in several sword clashes.

After realizing neither was making any ground, both Kye and Zen backed off for a moment. Kye held her sword out in front of her and waved her left hand over the blade, careful not to cut herself, and left it glowing a dim golden light. Zen did the same, but left his sword glowing a deep black.

Korra watched in amazement as the battle before her switched into high gear.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the battles between the various members of Paragon and Void were finishing up. Overall, Void had more wins, but the elite members of Paragon all won over the elite members of Void.

Even though he was exhausted from his battle, Doran made his way over to the opposite side of the island to check on Kye, who, to his knowledge, had not started fighting yet. He was surprised to see her battle had progressed as far as it did. He wondered over to Korra's side after noticing she was upset.

"Korra, tell me." Doran said gently. "What is the matter?"

"Them." Korra said. "They are fighting over me. I don't like it, but they are out of my league."

"It may be hard to believe, but you are more powerful than you think." Doran said. "It is true that some of us watched you while you fought against the Equalist Revolution. You were strong."

"I know I'm strong, but they are on another level." Korra said.

"What is it that you want?" Doran asked. "From them."

"I want them to stop fighting and tell me what they are fighting for." Korra said.

"Then stop them." Doran said. "I may be a little biased, but it pains me to see Kye like this. She means the world to me. Look at her eyes when she slows down again."

Korra squinted her eyes and focused on Kye until she could see what Doran had meant. Kye had tears in her eyes.

"She's crying!" Korra said.

"She is at a crossroads." Doran said. "While you are not actually Yami, she still considers you her sister. Her problem is that she either protects one sibling and denies the other, or forsakes one and allows the other. She doesn t want to fight Zen over this, but she refuses to allow him to kill you."

"I thought he wanted me alive." Korra said.

"Technically, you won't die if he gets his way." Doran said. "He wants to use your body as a medium to revive Yami. I've never met Yami myself, so I can't comment on what she would want herself."

"I have." Korra said. "She doesn't want this, and neither do I."

Korra tightened her fist as a thin silvery aura of energy engulfed her body.

'That a girl.' Doran thought to himself. "Go."

* * *

Kye and Zen weaved through each other's attacks. For every swing of their sword, a wave of light or dark energy discharged from their sword like a fire blast.

The two combatants used this technique to launch several long range attacks at each other, hoping to catch each other off-guard long enough to sneak in an actual close range hit. Neither lowered their guard for a second, however.

Kye and Zen both were panting from their exhausting battle. They both resolved to end their battle in the next blow, and each poured all of their energy into their attack. However, when their blades started to connect, a third person caught both of their swords before kicking the two fighters to the ground.

Korra had managed to summon the power to not only block both of their most powerful attacks simultaneously, but also knock them out of the sky. She floated back to the ground and helped the siblings to their feet. Both were visibly amused by Korra's actions.

"I can't believe I didn't see your plan sooner." Kye said softly to Zen.

"Would you have been able to fight like that if you knew?" Zen asked rhetorically.

"You two will stop fighting." Korra said in a rather commanding voice. Her eyes were glowing as if in the Avatar State, but not the normal blue. Her eyes, as well as her entire body, were glowing a bright silver.

"Are we speaking to Korra or Yami?" Kye asked.

"Both." Korra said.

"You have awakened your power." Zen said.

"I want you to explain yourself." Korra commanded.

"I originally though Zen planned to use your body as a medium to revive Yami, but that was wrong." Kye said. "I didn't think it was possible to begin with, but at the same time I wasn't going to find out."

"You hold a great power within you, Korra." Zen said. "You and Yami may be two different people, but at the same time, you are the same person. Kye and I have watched you since you were little. You showed great passion for anything you liked, just like Yami."

"I see now that Zen's plan all along was to have you watch us fight a real battle." Kye said. "You didn't want to see us fighting, and that awakened your power. Only a master energybender could have done what you did to stop our fight. You and Yami should now both inhabit your body. You could think of her as sort of another conscious I suppose."

Yami spoke through Korra. "You are lucky I don't kick both of your butts for pulling that stunt."

Kye and Zen traded amused glances after hearing their sister.

"What now?" Kye asked. "The battle is over."

"I can sense that Void has lost the battle, not that the battle had any purpose to begin with." Zen said. "I will fade back into my solitude for a while until I figure out what to do about avenging our father."

"Stay with us." Korra said.

"I wish it were that easy." Zen said. "My past is too clouded with darkness. I don't belong here."

"Stay, Zen." Kye said. "Let us be siblings again."

"Perhaps after our past has been repented for." Zen said.

"It may have been your body that did the damage to the Kingdom of Light, but not your consciousness." Kye said. "I know Zalen corrupted you into doing his dirty work. He used you to get to me."

"What does Zalen want with you?" Zen asked.

"That is a conversation for a private location." Kye said. She raised her voice for their onlookers to hear. "Kaylie, I don't want eavesdroppers. It is time they know."

"On it." Kaylie said as she raised her hands. Suddenly their surroundings became polychromatic. Everything changed color, and didn't stay any one color for very long.

"Whoa." Korra said as she looked around, amazed at the artsy looking area.

"Can you make the pocket dimension a little less distracting?" Kye retorted.

Kaylie waved her right hand around for a moment until everything stopped changing colors. She reduced everything to black and white.

"What is this?" Korra asked.

"I created a pocket dimension." Kaylie answered.

"This way I can explain things to you." Kye said. "You see... the person I mentioned moments ago, Zalen, is the King of the Gods, and is my grandfather. Our mother is his daughter and Queen of the Gods, Xera."

"What does Zalen want with you?" Zen asked.

"He wants me to replace him." Kye said. "Kaylie and Layla already know this, but all five of us... myself, Kaylie, Layla, you, and Korra as well, being Yami reborn, are gods. What sets me apart is this..." She placed her hand on her second sword. "Jouten."

* * *

**Extras**

Light and Darkness

Light Energy and Dark Energy are types of Energybending, and very advanced. The only known users of these bending types are Kye, Zen, and Yami (soon to be Korra as well, considering she has awakened her power). Light Energy and Dark Energy can be used like normal Energy, but are much more potent. They take less to do more. One thing to note, however, is they are not two different entities, but two sides of the same coin. When combined in perfect harmony, they create the most powerful energy known as Zen Energy. Not even the gods have been able to achieve this feat, and it is currently unknown if anyone ever will.

* * *

**And this wraps up the finale. The next chapter will be the first of the second book. As you can probably guess, the "big bad" of the story is Zalen. There are still many things about the past that have not been revealed, including how Yami died, even though she was (and is) a Goddess. Speculate away! Until next time.  
**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	17. Book 2: Chapter 1 (17): Aftermath

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 1 (17): Aftermath

* * *

The battle between Paragon and Void ended rather quickly. Paragon's Elite members defeated Void's Elite members, earning them the overall victory. Kye and Zen were interrupted by Korra after her awakening. Kye owed Korra and Zen an explanation, and she gave it to them.

Kye explained to Korra, Zen, Kaylie, and Layla that they are not mortal, but gods. Although Kye remains the only one of the five that has unlocked their Divine Power, the other four are still very powerful in their own rights. Korra has unlocked Yami's mortal power when Kye and Zen were fighting, but has not reached Yami's Divine Power. Zen, Kaylie, and Layla are all around the same level as Korra after awakening Yami's mortal power.

Kye went on to explain that she stands out amongst the five, not because she has already the Divine level, but because she wields the Legendary Sword Jouten. She didn't explain the specifics about Jouten, but told them that the sword itself has Divine Power.

After their talk, Kye, Korra, and the others returned to the battlefield where Paragon and Void fought. Drangan jumped down from his tree after seeing Kye and the others.

Kye intended to speak to everyone, but Zen beat her to it. "This day, the conflict between Paragon and Void is over. From this day, I want to propose an alliance between us. Avatar Korra has awakened the power of Avatar Yami, and will likely be the target of other darker organizations in the future."

Drangan stepped forward and took the stage. "The lot of you fought valiantly. I had the privilege of watching as every battle unfolded, and I must say I am impressed."

Kye spoke up as well. "This proposed alliance between Paragon and Void will make our groups combined the most formidable on the planet. Just as Zen says, there are other organizations out there that know what Korra has achieved today. Korra is certainly capable of handling herself, but these organizations are not to be underestimated. There are entities out there with power that can rival my own, or Zen's, Kaylie's, Layla's, or Korra's. These entities will not hesitate."

"Let this alliance protect not only Avatar Korra, until she no longer is in need of it, but let it also protect all of us." Zen said.

Kye and Zen offered each other their hands, signifying the alliance between Paragon and Void has been established.

Zen turned to whisper in Kye's ear. "By the way, you should do something about the name of your elite rank. It is easy to confuse your Paragons with the name of the group itself."

"I was actually planning on changing that soon." Kye whispered back. "I'm also promoting another to elite status, providing she passes the test."

"I would like to witness that." Zen said.

"And so you shall." Kye said. She turned back to the large group in front of them. "If anyone requires healing, please meet up with my daughter, Layla, in the courtyard."

Layla waved to everyone. "That's me. I can get you all back to tip top shape. I'll be waiting!" She teleported away to the courtyard.

Most of those that had previously battle made their way to the courtyard. None of them knew what Kaylie or Layla was truly capable of, but the opportunity to see her in action was too good to pass up.

"Doran, Danielle, Michael, Michelle, Drangan, please stay." Kye said. "And you, too, Louise."

Louise looked surprised when Kye singled her out. "M-me?"

"Yes, please." Kye said. After everyone she called had gathered, she made her announcement. "I am renaming the Paragons of... Paragon. As you all know, we have a Paragon of Energy, of Fire, of Water, of Earth, and of Fire. From now on, you will be known as collectively as The Dragons. For example, Doran will be known as the Dragon of Fire. This is not the only news I have, however. We are not just changing the name of our elite rank, but adding a new member to the elite rank, so long as she passes the test." She turned to Louise.

"Me?" Louise said curiously. "An elite?"

"I could sense the power you displayed in your rather one sided battle even while I was fighting." Kye said. "I believe you are worthy of becoming the Lightning Dragon, but you must pass the test."

"Of course." Louise said. "I will."

"Good." Kye said. "The test will not be right now, but soon. I need the other Dragons to be fully recovered for it. The test will not be easy, so prepare in any way you believe is necessary. You may talk to any of the Dragons about the test if you wish."

"Thank you, Kye." Louise said, barely able to hide her excitement.

Kye smiled at Louise before vanishing.

Doran and the others gathered closer to Louise after Kye teleported.

"So Louise is going to join us." Danielle said. "I wonder what Kye is going to make you do."

"She made me float upside down using airbending for six hours." Michelle said. "Then made me fight Doran."

"I had to fight Drangan." Doran said. "She also made me sit inside of a large fire for several hours."

"She made me balance a two-ton boulder on my head for two hours." Michael said.

"I had to sit in on the seafloor for an hour." Danielle said. "The water pressure was insane down there, and I had to use waterbending to hold it back."

"She will probably make you do something along that extreme with Lightning." Drangan said.

"Bring it on!" Louise said confidently.

* * *

Extras

The Six Dragons

The Six Dragons are inspired and based on two different things. In the original story where my OCs are from, Doran, Danielle, Michael, Michelle, and Louise all fight in the Second Dragon War and are collectively named "The Five Dragons" by Drangan (Who is known as "The Dragonslayer"). The idea of splitting them into individual titles, such as Doran being the Dragon of Fire and Danielle being the Dragon of Water, is inspired by a concept from Silver Omega 01's story The First Avatar: Legend of the Stars where there are a group of characters known as dragons, such as Will the Black Dragon and Baizon the Azure Dragon.

* * *

**I mulled over the idea of Louise becoming the Lightning Paragon, and liked it... a lot. This fits in line with the fact that Louise is similarly one of the Five Dragons in the original story, as mentioned in the Extras. The Paragons of the Elements have been renamed The Dragons to avoid confusion with the rank and the name of the organization itself. The next chapter will consist of Louise's test! See you then!**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 2 (18): Dragon of Lightning

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 2 (18): Dragon of Lightning

* * *

Two days after the battle between Paragon and Void, and after Kye told Louise to prepare for her trial to become the Lightning Dragon, the time for it arrived.  
Zen, Kaylie, and Layla teleported the witnesses, Korra, Doran, Danielle, Michael, Michelle, and Drangan to Paragon Island where the test would be taking place shortly before Kye brought Louise there.

Louise prepared herself for this test. She practiced for hours.

"Before the test begins, I will explain what it entails." Kye said. "There are three parts to the Paragon Test... or rather Dragon Test as it is called now. The first is a task that involves your element in some fashion, the second is a battle against one of anyone present, and the third is learning a powerful technique for your element."

"I'm ready." Louise said.

"Alright." Kye said. "Typically, the Element Task portion involves some extremity of your element and maintaining it for a long period of time, but with the nature of lightning, yours will be a little different. The time limit will be fifteen minutes. What you will do is a bolt of lightning in a barrier around your body. I will demonstrate."

Louise nodded.

Kye fired a bolt of lightning into the sky before curving it back down toward her and creating a sort of barrier around her body. The lightning twisted in several circles, rotating around her body.

"You will do this, and maintain it for fifteen minutes." Kye said. "Once the time is up, your energy will be restored by Layla and the battle portion will start."

Louise was intent on passing the test. She copied Kye by firing a lightning bolt upwards and quickly bent it back down and into a barrier around her body. She was more elaborate than Kye had been, creating a perfect sphere of lightning around her body. While maintaining the barrier took all of her attention, she was able to hold it for the entire duration. She was relieved when Kye called time on her first trial. She fell to her hands, out of breath and exhausted.

"That was impressive." Kye said as she and Layla walked up to her. Layla offered Louise her hand, who took it without a second thought. A silver aura enveloped the two, and, seconds later, Louise stood up fully energized and ready to go.

"Amazing." Louise said. "I'm ready for the next trial."

"There are several candidates for you to battle." Kye said. "However, I will be your opponent."

Louise was caught by surprise. She panicked briefly.

"I will use only low power lightning attacks against you." Kye said. "The battle trial is simple. Hit me thrice in a row without getting hit. If you get hit, your count resets to zero. My attacks will no more than sting if they land, but do not hold back your own attacks. You will not hurt me. The trial begins as soon as you launch the first attack."

"Are weapons permitted?" Louise asked.

"If you wish to use weapons, we will." Kye said. "It makes no difference so long as you hit me with three lightning attacks without getting hit."

"I see." Louise said. "No weapons then." She charged up her lightning and fired an immense beam at Kye, who merely redirected it to the sky. 'I'll have to distract her somehow.'

Kye vanished, leaving Louise to search for her briefly before appearing behind her. Louise was not caught off-guard, however, as she managed to reverse

Kye's attack and score her first hit.

"One." Kye said.

Louise wasted no time launching another attack. She fired several bolts of lightning, a few in Kye's direction and a few in other directions. Kye redirected the ones shot at her back toward Louise, who managed to block the bolts and curve one of the bolts fired into the sky back down toward Kye. Kye shot a bolt at Louise. Louise was unable to guard herself while controlling another bolt. The two hit each other nearly simultaneously.

"Back to zero, then up to one again." Kye said. "My attack hit you before yours hit me, so your count was reset before I was hit again."

Kye didn't notice Louise's left hand. She was sitting on the ground with one knee up, so her left hand was obscured from Kye's vision. Using her hidden hand, Louise controlled the last of her sky-shot bolts and aimed it back at Kye before she realized it was there.

"Two." Kye announced as she stood up after taking that lightning bolt. She rapidly launched several lightning bolts in several directions and bent them to form a large dome around the two.

'It has been a while since I've seen this technique.' Louise thought.

Kye pulled a bolt of lightning out of the dome and guided it toward Louise. Louise dodged the attack and did the same. Kye redirected the lightning bolt toward Louise, but never reached her as Louise pulled another bolt down to block the first, and at the same time pulled an addition bolt from behind Kye, aiming to get her final strike.

Kye vanished, allowing the bolt to pass through her location and directly at Louise. She curved the bolt away, allowing it to return to the dome.

"You won't hit me with a bolt like that again." Kye said. "You'll have to hit me with a technique you haven't used yet."

Louise sat and thought for a moment. 'She's going to dodge or redirect anything I throw at her while in this dome.' She crouched to the ground and took in her surroundings. 'The battlefield is surrounded by lightning, so I don't even have to generate any to hit her, but hitting her is tricky... wait... that's it!'

She pulled a bolt of lightning down from the dome and curved it around herself, forming a barrier like in the first trial. Then she mustered all of her strength to both maintain her barrier and pull the dome tighter around the two, slowly decreasing the size until neither could fit inside. The dome shocked Kye, but was unable to hit Louise.

Kye dissipated the dome and stood up in front of Louise. "Three. Congratulations. That was a resourceful move. I had hoped you would get more out of the first trial that just passing trial itself."

"You always use something in more than one way." Louise said. "It took me a moment to realize, but once I did, I knew it would work."

"Well done." Kye said. "The last trial is a technique trial. I haven't taught this one to anyone yet, you will be the first."

Kye stood back away from everyone before generating a powerful bolt of lightning. She shot it straight in the air. Kye held both hands up with the backs of her hands together and pulled them apart as if tearing something, splitting it into hundreds of smaller lightning bolts that scattered across the sky before descending in various locations around the island and in the water surrounding the island.

"Amazing." Louise said.

"That is called 'Lightning of the Dragon'." Kye said. "You shoot the most powerful lightning bolt you can muster, but to split it, you must have fine control over it."

Louise immediately set to work trying to mimic Kye's display. She was able to split her lightning into several bolts, but nowhere near the couple hundred bolts Kye had managed. After several minutes of attempts, Louise managed to split her attack into one hundred bolts even before falling down backwards, catching herself on her hands. She was exhausted.

Kye walked up to her clapping. "You pass."

"I couldn't come even close to the number you made." Louise panted.

"You broke one hundred." Kye said. "That is what it takes to pass. I split mine into four hundred and fifty bolts, but I've had a bit more practice. You'll be able to do the same after you've practiced it."

Kye offered her hand to Louise and helped her to her feet.

"Welcome to the Dragons." Doran said as he and the others joined them.

* * *

**Extras**

The Lightning Aura

In my stories, especially the original story and my Strike Witches stories, I use the concept of Auras very strongly. The Lightning Aura is a technique invented by Louise in the original story that enhances the power of lightning techniques performed by the user and grants protection from lightning techniques at the same time.

* * *

**Louise has officially passed her test and is the Sixth Dragon. Louise and Kye have a past together that predates the formation of the Paragon Organization. While most of the current members of Paragon range in age of eighteen to forty, a few are much older. This includes, Kye, Drangan, Kaylie, Layla, and Louise. Charles and Louise are not blood relatives, but merely adopted. The details on this will be revealed later on.**

**Tarlokk and Noatak will be making reappearances in the next chapter. They have been out of the picture since they came to Air Temple Island, so what have they been up to?  
**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 3 (19): Return from South Pole

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 3 (19): Return from the South Pole

* * *

Louise passed her Dragon test and was subsequently given the rank of Lightning Dragon. Louise is one of the few that already knew of Kye's status as an omni-bender, having met Kye long ago. Like Drangan, Louise does not age, but also like Drangan, she is not entirely immortal.

"You can use your energybending now, too." Kye said. "I know we hid that power from the others, but you are a Dragon now."

"It will feel great to really stretch my legs again." Louise said. "I haven't energybent since before Paragon was founded."

"How old are you?" Korra asked curiously.

"Um." Louise said as she placed a finger on her chin. "I'm about ten years younger than Drangan, which puts me at twenty thousand and nineteen."

"Twenty thousand?" Korra said, somewhat shocked.

"Drangan and Louise both are lesser immortals." Kye explained. "They are basically mortals that don't age. They can die, but as long as they eat, drink, sleep, and aren't killed, they won't. Doran, Danielle, Michael, and Michelle are the same way."

"That's amazing." Korra said. "What about me?"

"You are in the same boat as they are." Kye said. "Zen, Kaylie, and Layla are as well. We are gods, but until you awaken your divine power, you won't have true immortality."

"And you do?" Korra pointed out.

"Yes." Kye said. "I am incapable of death. Believe me, I've tried... out of curiosity of course."

Layla walked up to Kye and asked for her sword. "Allow me to demonstrate." She said as she ran the sword through Kye's heart, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Kye!" Korra said as she knelt down to help her.

Layla pulled the sword back out of Kye's chest and used her healing power to patch her up.

"I'd rather you not do that again." Kye said. "I can't die from it, but it still hurts."

"So wait, you could be tortured like that." Korra said.

"I could, but restraining me would be problematic." Kye said. "I'd just teleport away."

"I see." Korra said before turning back to Louise. "So what about Charles? Isn't he your brother?"

"We aren't blood." Louise said. "His physical age and actual age are the same. I met his parents when he was young and became friends with them. They had the misfortune of coming down with an incurable illness."

"Kaylie and Layla were still little girls at the time." Kye said. "Layla's power hadn't manifested yet, so she couldn't help them."

"I can cure such diseases now, of course." Layla said.

"You'll have to show me how." Korra said.

"I will after we get back to Republic City." Layla said. "Louise?"

"Right." Louise said as she continued. "Charles's parents died from that. He had grown attached to me, calling me his sister. He was six years old. I ended up adopting him as my little brother after that, and well now he's a big brother. Physically, he's older than me now."

"I see." Korra said. "I'm sorry about his parents."

"Don't be." Louise said. "They died happy. And don't mention this around him. Nobody aside us knows about that, or that I'm twenty thousand years old."

"And as usual, to explain your energybending power, we'll say it was dormant within you and I woke it up." Kye said.

"Alright." Louise said.

"Shall we return to Republic City?" Kye said. "A certain two have returned from the south pole."

"Who?" Korra asked.

"You'll see." Kye said. "Everyone hold hands."

After everyone took each other's hands, the master energybenders of the group teleported everyone back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

It turned out that Tarrlok and Noatak had gone to the South Pole shortly after Kye brought them to Air Temple Island. They wanted to work with Katara to develop an idea that Layla had given them, and returned with success. Katara had even come along to visit Republic City with them.

"Welcome back, Tarrlok, Noatak." Tenzin greeted as Kye and Korra walked up to the group. "Hello, mother."

"How are you, Tenzin?" Katara asked.

"Everything is well." Tenzin said. "After the arrival of Kye and the Paragon group, we had a bit of trouble around the city, but that has all cleared up now."  
Katara turned to greet Kye after hearing about her. "It's good to see you again, Kye."

"Likewise, Katara." Kye said. "I trust you have been well since our last meeting?"

"I have." Katara said.

"That's good to hear." Kye said. "So I understand that you, Tarrlok, and Noatak have worked on something new."

"Yes." Katara said. "It was their idea, actually. I only helped where I could."

"She was a great help." Tarrlok said.

"So spill it." Kye said eagerly. "What did you guys work on?"

"Blood Healing." Noatak announced.

"We talked to Layla briefly that day she and Kaylie returned here from the beach that one day with Korra and everyone." Tarrlok said.

"After talking for a bit, she mentioned that she can use energybending to heal a person from within, and that gave us the idea of using bloodbending to heal." Noatak explained. "We immediately went to the South Pole to talk to Katara about the idea, and developed the idea into reality."

"Considering the ability to bloodbend is rare and even moreso without a full moon, only a handful will be able to actually perform this ability." Katara said. "But for those that can, they will make a great difference."

"That's wonderful!" Korra said excitedly.

"Why don't you ask them to teach it to you, Korra?" Kye said, nudging Korra with her elbow.

"Me?" Korra said. "I'm not a bloodbender."

"Have you tried?" Kye said, winking and hinting at something.

"Wait..." Korra said, thinking for a moment. "Yami?"

"That's right." Kye said. "Go ahead. Try it on me. I'll be fine."

"I can't do that to you!" Korra rejected.

"Oh, just do it, Korra." Kye insisted. "You won't hurt me."

Korra raised her hands in front of Kye, and focused. Yami spoke to her from within her mind. 'Bloodbending is but one of the many advanced forms of bending. In life, I was the most powerful elemental bender in the world, in each element. As such, I was capable of bloodbending. Go ahead, I will guide you.'

With Yami's help, Korra levitated Kye using bloodbending for a few moments. "I can bloodbend." She said softly before returning Kye to the ground.

"I will admit, that was... odd." Kye said. "There have been occasions where somebody has tried to bloodbend me before, but I used energybending to block their advance. Allowing it to go through was quite different."

"I would be happy to teach it to you, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said.

"Tenzin, in light of this discovery, you should talk with the other council members about Blood Healing." Katara said. "While I still believe using bloodbending to control people should be illegal, using it for healing should be an exception."

"I will call a meeting tomorrow to discuss it." Tenzin said.

"Good." Katara said.

"Can we start tomorrow as well?" Korra asked.

"Of course." Tarrlok said.

"I'll see you then!" Korra said as she turned and ran toward the main building.

* * *

Korra found Mako, Bolin, and Asami inside and immediately ran over to them.

"Hey, Korra." Mako greeted. "How'd the test go?"

"Louise passed." Korra said. "She's the Lightning Dragon now."

"I wonder if she would teach me a thing or two." Mako said curiously.

"Probably." Korra said. "Just ask her. Oh, but wait until tomorrow if you do."

"Why what's up?" Mako asked.

Korra moved over to Bolin and took his hand. "Let's go on a double date. You and Asami, me and Bolin."

* * *

**Extras**

Blood Healing

The concept of using Bloodbending to heal is not unique to this story. While this idea was not brought about by any outside sources (the idea came from Layla's ability to heal with energybending as mentioned by Tarrlok and Noatak), there is to my knowledge one other story that uses this concept as well and I feel it should be noted: The First Avatar by Silver Omega 01. (Seriously, if you haven't read that, go do so, it's great.)

* * *

**A bit of Louise's past has been revealed, along with her connection to Charles. She can also energybend and fly, but like Doran, Danielle, Michael, and Michelle, she isn't a master at it. Drangan, Zen, Kaylie, Layla, and Kye are all energybending masters.**

**Tarrlok and Noatak are back! And they brought Blood Healing with them. At this time, only Katara, Tarrlok, and Noatak are capable of performing it, but Korra will learn soon. Danielle, being the Water Dragon (Yes, she can bloodbend), will likely take interest in the idea as well.  
**

**And if anyone is wondering, yes I'm breaking the canon paring between Korra and Mako. In this story, it is Korra/Bolin and Mako/Asami. This goes against the contents of Episode 12 (considering this story is a continuation of the canon), so how is this going to work out? You'll see in the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 4 (20): Sounds of the Past

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 4 (20): Sounds of the Past

* * *

Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami were enjoying their double date. They went to a variety of places, including a theater to watch a play, a bowling alley, and a fine restaurant for dinner. After all of their fun, night had fallen.

Asami and Korra were clinging to Mako and Bolin respectively. The two couples made their way to a nearby park. The park was large and beautiful, lit up by a series of lampposts.

A sound stopped them.

"What is that?" Mako asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Korra said.

"The sound is coming from over there." Asami said as she led the group to a small outdoor auditorium. Kye was standing on the stage, alone, playing a beautiful Violin piece. The four approached her, but she was too lost in her playing to notice them.

"It's beautiful." Asami said, catching Kye's attention.

She stopped playing and looked at the four with surprise. "Oh, hello."

"What is that?" Mako asked.

"That was Beethoven's Violin Romance in F Major." Kye said. "It's a classical piece from my youth."

"You are wonderful." Asami said.

Kye walked over to and knelt down to a small device, placing her hands on one of its buttons. "Would you like to hear another?"

The four nodded as they sat down in the front row. They were the only ones there to listen to Kye's violin.

Kye pressed the button and a countdown started before the music played. Kye played along with an accompaniment on the music device while dancing gracefully around the stage. She stopped in front of the group as the piece finished.

The four listeners clapped in amazement.

"Thank you." Kye said. "I have one more to play if you'd like to hear it. It's a rather long one."

The four nodded, prompting Kye to walk back over to the music device.

"This one is Mozart's Violin Concerto No. 5 in A, second movement." Kye said as she pressed the play button and started playing. She closed her eyes and melted into the song. She shifted through memories as she played.

Memories of her distant past, memories of her recent adventures, and those of Korra's adventures, which Kye had watched from afar. She maintained perfect composure while playing, and did not let on that her mind was lost in memories while doing so.

She opened her eyes and saw the two couples and thought in the back of her mind, "I'm glad it turned out this way." as she remembered the event in the south pole when Katara tried to restore Korra's bending.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in a building in the South Pole. Everyone had saddened looks on their faces. Tenzin, Pema, the airbender kids and baby, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tonraq, Senna, and Lin were all sitting in the room, waiting for the results of Katara's attempt to restore Korra's bending.

Everyone stood up as Katara came out of the room.

"I've tried everything in my power, Katara informed, "but, I cannot restore Korra's bending."

Everyone's faces grew gloomier upon hearing the bad news.

"But you're the best healer in the world." Lin argued. "You have to keep trying."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do." Katara went on. "Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."  
Korra soon entered the room on her way outside. She stopped for a moment after everyone turned their attention to her.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin tried to reassure.

"No," Korra replied. "It's not." She grabbed her coat as she walked by Bolin, Mako, and Asami, and left the building, leaving the door open.

Mako and Bolin traded glances, both wondering who would try to comfort her. Mako put his hand on Bolin s back and urged him forward. They said nothing to each other, but understood the meaning.

Bolin ran outside after Korra. "Korra!"

She turned to him. The pain in her eyes was clear. "Go away."

"Okay, but I wanted you to know," Bolin said. "I'll be here for you."

"No, I mean go away." Korra said. "Back to Republic City. You, Mako, Asami, everyone. Get on with your life."

"What are you saying?" Bolin asked.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore." Korra said as she turned to walk away. "You don't need to do me any favors."

Bolin stopped her. "I don't if you are or not. I know I speak for Mako, too, when I say this. I was worried sick when Tarrlok took you. I thought I would never see you again."

Bolin took a breath before continuing. "I love you, Korra."

"I can't." Korra said as she turned and ran over to Naga. The two left the compound.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted as Korra and Naga ran through the gate.

Tenzin and Mako walked up behind Bolin. Mako put his hand on Bolin's shoulder, and the two traded glances again.

"We need to be patient with her." Tenzin said. "It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

Soon after, Korra and Naga arrived at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. It did not take long for her to break down in tears, and for a man dressed in airbender robes to approach her.

"Not now, Tenzin, I just want to be left alone." Korra managed to say.

"But you called me here." The man said. The voice did not belong to Tenzin, but to another familiar face, prompting Korra to turn to him.

"Aang!" She said with hopeful eyes.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Aang said.

"How?" Korra asked curiously.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang went on. Several of the past avatars before them appeared behind Aang.

Aang placed his thumbs on Korra's heart and forehead, and, while glowing, performed energybending on her. All of the past Avatars' eyes lit up as Aang restored Korra's bending and simultaneously taught her to do the same. After the task was completed, all of them disappeared, leaving a reinvigorated Korra behind.

Korra opened her eyes with the glow of the Avatar State and proceeded to bending all four elements in an amazing display. As she ended the Avatar State, she noticed Bolin standing near Naga, who had been smiling as he watched her performance. Korra immediately ran over to him.

"I love you, too." She said as the two shared a kiss.

* * *

Kye finished playing, earning another round of applause from her listeners. "Thank you. I really mean it. I didn't expect anyone to be out here to listen to me, and it's heartwarming knowing that somebody in this era enjoyed such music. I'll see you all back at Air Temple Island later on." She picked up her music device and vanished, leaving her four onlookers in awe.

"That was incredible." Bolin said. "I've never heard anything like that."

"Yeah, it was really..." Korra said, but cut herself off. She sensed something out of place.

Suddenly, four figures with angel wings appeared around them.

Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami each took defensive stances.

"You will come with us, Avatar Korra." One said.

"Who are you?" Mako demanded.

"We are The Angels." Their leader said. "We have come to retrieve Avatar Korra."

"I'm getting real sick of you random creeps trying to take me somewhere." Korra said. "It's not happening."

"We aren't giving you a choice." Another said as he formed a sphere of light around Korra and the others.

They tried to run through the sphere, but were unable.

"Light?" Asami said.

"It's a form of energybending, an advanced form." Korra said. "They mean business. Everyone huddle up, I'll get us out of here."

"It is useless, Avatar." The Angel Leader said. "You cannot break our Light Barrier."

"Who said anything about breaking through?" Korra said as she held on to the others and teleported, taking them with her.

"Impossible!" One of the angels said.

"It seems she has mastered more of Avatar Yami's abilities than we fore sought." The leader said.

"What do we do now, Gabriel?" The angel to the right asked.

"We retreat for now." Gabriel, the leader, said. "We will likely not have many opportunities to capture her while she is away from Kye and Zen."

"She doesn't need my help to take care of you, Archangel." Kye said after walking into view from behind a nearby tree. "I didn't expect The Angels to take interest in Korra, but you won't exactly have an easy time with her now that she's unlocked Yami's power. Korra is on the same level as me, Zen, Kaylie, and Layla now, and to my knowledge, you have never been able to defeat any of us. Good luck." She vanished.

* * *

Korra and company had just arrived on the island, joined shortly after by Kye.

"You did well standing up to them." Kye said.

"You saw?" Korra said.

"I could sense them from a mile away." Kye said. "They were stalking us while I was playing the violin for you. They will be back at some point, but I don't see them capturing you. You can take them on just fine."

"Nobody is capturing me." Korra said with a strong sense of confidence. "They will be lucky that I don't capture them."

* * *

**Extras**

Angels and Demons

The Angels and The Demons are two groups who take after their names strongly. Those belonging to The Angels regard themselves as holy warriors and those who belong to The Demons regard themselves as dark conquerors. The two factions waged war on each thousands of years ago. Kye grew tired of the war and forcibly ended it by defeating both of their leaders.

* * *

**Violin in this Chapter  
**

I should note, that the Violin Pieces Kye plays in this chapter are musical pieces from real life. The first and third can be googled, but the second you will have a harder time finding, so I will provide a youtube link for you. The first piece was Beethoven's Violin Romance in F Major. The second piece was part of the 5th track on the Sailor Moon S Soundtrack, Haruka and Michiru (Notice that I didn't have her state the name of that one in the chapter). The third piece was the Second Movement from Mozart's Violin Concerto No. 5 in A.

**Link to the second piece. Kye played the part between 2:04 and 3:30**: watch?v=YR_Mum_EJoE

**Other Pieces I considered having Kye play, but ultimately didn't...**

**Track 12 of Sailor Moon S Sountrack: Uranus, Soshite, Neptune**: watch?v=5hFwuw4P_Wc

**Sweet Duet from Strike Witches 2**: watch?v=9S8qquet42g

This is the first time in all of my fanfiction work that Kye's Violin playing has ever made an appearance.

* * *

**Korra and company had fun on their date. Writing the part about dinner made me hungry... heh. This chapter changed canon a bit, but now we know why Korra and Bolin are together while Mako and Asami are together.  
**

**The Angels have made their first appearance, and the Demons will return as well.**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 5 (21): War

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 5 (21): War

* * *

Several weeks passed after The Angels' failed attempt to capture Korra. Not long after The Angels appeared, Apollyon returned as well, bringing his demon army with him. Both sides wanted the same thing, and neither was willing to allow the other to have Korra.

The Angels and The Demons went to war with each other, but not only with each other. The Earth Kingdom was the battleground, but they could not stand by and watch a war tear up their nation. The other nations, having an alliance with the Earth Kingdom, joined them to give reinforcements. The United Forces were the only military that had not joined the battle.

* * *

The council in Republic City convened three weeks after the war started and requested the attendance of Korra, Kye, and Zen.

"How can you suggest such a thing?" Tenzin argued with the council chairman. "We cannot simply join this war without considering all of our options."

"If I may, you don't have an option." Kye said as she stood up in front of the council. "The Angels and Demons are two factions that have existed since the Kingdom of Light. I fought against them on several occasions in the distant past. They will not stop until they have what they want."

"Which is what?" The chairman, also The Water Tribe Councilman that replaced Tarrlok, said. "And what is the Kingdom of Light?"

"The Kingdom of Light is a kingdom, obviously, that existed two hundred and fifty thousand years ago." Kye said. "It was destroyed due to an unfortunate turn of events, but before that, we were at war with the Angels and Demons like the world is today. The destruction of the kingdom and the war had nothing to do with each other, however. The Demons want world domination, and the Angels, despite their methods, want to destroy the Demons to prevent such a case."

"Then why not side with the Angels?" The chairman asked.

"Not an option." Zen said. "The Angels are no better than the Demons. They say they want to save the world from the Demons, but they just want the world for themselves as well. Neither party is innocent."

"Exactly." Kye said. "If the Angels win the war, they will expect to be treated like gods and worshiped and all the usual bull. If they don't get what they want, they will force it, and that will just lead to another war, one between humanity and the Angels, but that's not the problem."

"Go on." The chairman said.

"I need you all to have an open mind." Kye said. "Everyone knows about the existence of the spirit world. That is not the only other realm out there. The Demons and Angels also come from separate realms, one for each, but there is another realm where the gods reside. The gods do not like when one realm takes over another, thus if either the Angels or Demons win this war, you can pretty much say goodbye to the world. King Zalen, king of the gods specifically, will likely take matters into his own hands and destroy the world by whatever means he deems fit. When Zalen decides to do something, by the way, there's nothing that can stop him."

The entire council was speechless. Even Korra and Zen were taken by surprise.

"For this reason, I urge you to join the war." Kye said.

"How do we know what you say is true?" The chairman demanded.

"I speak out of experience." Kye said. "When the Kingdom of Light was destroyed, the Angels and Demons warred only with each other." Kye said. "The world narrowly escaped destruction that time."

"Why is the world still..." The chairman started, but was interrupted by Kye.

"Because of me." Kye said.

"You are just an eighteen year old girl, how could you have possibly prevented or even know about things that happened so long ago?" The Earth Kingdom councilman asked.

"I've been eighteen for two hundred and fifty thousand years." Kye said. "I was there when all of that happened."

"Impossible."

"For mortals perhaps." Kye said.

"Here, I'll show you what she means." Zen said as he ran his sword through Kye's chest. She didn't as much as flinch. "She's immortal. And she speaks the truth. I'm her brother, one year younger. I was also there, and am also immortal."

"I know this is a lot to take in for the council, but I can vouch for them." Korra said.

"Then tell me how the King of the Gods was stopped by you?" The chairman said.

"I won't tell you the specifics." Kye said. "But my existence is the only reason the world wasn't destroyed back then. I did not fight him or convince him. He just told me that if either the Angels or Demons dominated the world, that he would destroy it. He gave us a chance, and I took it. I defeated both of their leaders, Archangel Gabriel and Demon Lord Apollyon and forced them to end their fighting and return to their respective realms."

"You should listen to her." Zen said. "There is an old phrase that holds meaning even today. If you want peace, prepare for war."

* * *

**Extras**

None this time! Sorry!

* * *

**The Angels and Demons have erupted into war, and the rest of the world soon followed. Will one of the foreign factions win or will humanity win, thus securing their safety from the hands of Zalen? Time will tell. **

**Kye slowly opened up to talking about the past and revealing her immortality, but will not reveal her status as a god.  
**

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so much longer than the others. I needed a little time for ideas and such. I have the end of the story somewhat worked out, but the middle of the story (which we are entering) needed work. The next few chapters may take a little time, but as soon as I have more content mapped out, they will come back close to the pace of the first book. Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 6 (22): Attack on Republic City

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 6 (22): Attack on Republic City

* * *

With three-sided war between The Angels, The Demons, and humanity, Kye had no choice but to send various members of Paragon to assist in the war. Zen dispatched several members of Void as well.

The Dragons of Paragon stayed behind to protect Republic City. Thus far, Republic City has mostly been left alone. The two foreign factions knew Kye and Zen were there, and that Korra had grown in power quite a bit. Even Archangel Gabriel and Demon Lord Apollyon were hesitant to go there.

When they fought, Kye had used her Divine Power to defeat both Gabriel and Apollyon. They knew Kye wouldn't use such power against them with mortals nearby, but all the same they weren't about to underestimate the combined power of Kye, Zen, Korra, Kaylie, and Layla, especially considering the latter two aren't all that great at holding back.

Archangel Gabriel and Demon Lord Apollyon were the only ones from their respective factions that actually had any experience fighting Kye. The Demon Captains had no direct experience fighting Kye, but they sensed how strong she is during the Battle for Republic City. The Angel Generals, however, had no experience or firsthand look at Kye. They did not believe one person could be so strong, or that there were a few others of similar power nearby.

Angel General Zazriel gathered his troops and marched upon Republic City. They were discovered in the plains outside Republic City, only a fair distance away. The remaining members of Paragon immediately took to the skies and headed to their location. Despite Kye's objections, Korra went along with them. Drangan and Doran stayed behind with Zen, Kaylie, and Layla. Korra, Michael, and Danielle carried Bolin, Mako, and Asami respectively to the battlefield with Michelle and Louise taking the lead. Kye followed at an extremely high altitude intent on watching the battle.

* * *

As soon as everyone arrived at the battlefield, they found a large number of United Forces combatants already engaged in combat with the angel troops.  
Korra and company dropped down in the front lines and started pushing the angels back.

Asami immediately pulled out her enhanced fist weapons, crafted by Kye, which basically consisted of gauntlets, with the fingertips cut off, coated in platinum metal. Energy Projection can be very harmful to the user if done improperly. As long as it is done only a few times and far between, an energybender using Energy Projection can use the ability with anything, but for combat use, they need to have a weapon of some sort that has been enhanced by a master energybender to handle extreme energy input, as is the case of Energy Projection.

Asami's gauntlets reached all the way to her elbow, which made them very good for blocking weapons. She also wore a pair of boots crafted the same way as her gauntlets. With her gauntlets and boots, she could mix Energy Projection and her martial arts together to become a fearsome opponent to even a master elemental bender.

The Angels were mostly airbenders, but there were a few of the other elements. As the battle progressed, the angel soldiers became weary of Korra. They didn't exactly like the idea of one person being able to bend all of the elements. Korra wasn't the only formidable foe, however. Michelle was in an unusual serious mood and was relentlessly taking down her opponents, often killing them.

The only person more deadly than Michelle was Louise, but lightning is hard to not be deadly.

They weren't the only party guilty of killing in this battle. The angels had no qualms with killing their opponents. Several United Forces soldiers died before any of Korra's group could get to them. Korra and Danielle frequently dropped out of the fighting to use Blood Healing on their United Forces allies. They were able to save most of those that they tried to heal, but a few were too close to death to be saved.

With more and more deaths piling up on Korra's conscience, it was only a matter of time before she snapped, and when she did, everyone knew it. In a massive torrent of airbending, she knocked back everything within fifty feet and left a reasonably sized crater in the ground. She took to the air and charged through straight to the angel leading the attack, Zazriel. He saw the Avatar State Korra coming at him.

"So the little avatar girl has finally come forth." Zazriel taunted. "Come back with me. We have a high place among our ranks for you."  
Korra responded with an enormous fireball, brushed aside quite easily by Zazriel.

"This should be good." Kye muttered to herself. She was still watching from high above the battlefield, higher than any mountain.

Korra moved quickly, having used the fireball only as a distraction. She was in close range of Zazriel before he even knew what she was doing. Korra coated her right hand with earth and pounded Zazriel hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

After he recovered, Zazriel countered with a light energy attack. He formed wall of light and forced it toward Korra.

"Light?" She gasped as the sudden shock brought her out of the avatar state. She stood her ground against the incoming wall of light and, with great effort, broke through. "You're a lightbender?"

"Well, I suppose you can call it that, but the proper terminology is Light Energybending." Zazriel pointed out before throwing a ball of light at her. She swatted it upward where it exploded in a bright flash of light. "You see, Light Energy and Dark Energy are more advanced forms of energybending."

"Kye has already told me." Korra said as she formed a katana out of dark energy. "And taught me how to counter it."

Zazriel formed an ornate looking longsword out of light energy and charged in toward Korra.

Korra simultaneously fought Zazriel with her katana, meeting his blade with a heavy blow, and with her elemental bending. After meeting Zazriel's blade, Korra formed a cocoon of water around him and attempted to freeze him in place. The water met a spherical shaped barrier of light and was unable to pass through, leaving a coat of ice on it. He easily broke it by expanding his barrier before dismissing it altogether.

Using her sword, Korra launched a wave of dark energy at the angel, who attempted to block it with a wall of light, but the wave broke through it as if it were glass and hit the target. Korra didn't relent at just that attack however, she launched several more. A few were dodged, but the rest hit their target. Zazriel managed to block a few with his sword, but after a couple hits, his blade shattered.

"I admit defeat, Avatar Korra." Zazriel said.

"Pull your troops out of this region." Korra demanded.

Kye appeared next to her. "You might want to listen to her. You have lost over half of your forces already. If you tell them to withdraw, I will have our side cease as well. You have lost this battle. I suggest you leave while you're ahead."

"Indeed." Zazriel said. "I am no fool." He telepathically told his forces to withdraw. Every single angel obeyed their orders and immediately backed off from their opponents. Their retreat only took a few minutes.

"Good job, Korra." Kye said. "That was a very impressive battle, even if you weren't able to go all out."

"Thanks." Korra said. "But, I wasn't holding back either. He was pretty strong."

"Well that was General Zazriel after all." Kye said. "He is called the Angel of Strength."

"I could tell." Korra said. "Every time our blades clashed, I could feel the force he put behind his."

"There are others of similar power." Kye said. "You will probably fight them at some point as well. In the meantime, we should head back to the city. I'm going on ahead." She vanished.

Korra headed over to Bolin and the others. She was practically tackled by Bolin as soon as she touched the ground. His hug was a little strong, but Korra could take it.

"Good work, Korra." Danielle said. "That was an impressive battle."

"Kye said that, too." Korra said.

"It's true." Michael said. "It would have been a hard fight for any of us, and I'm not sure that any of the Dragons, barring Drangan, could actually win. Zazriel is one of the strongest angels."

"By the way, where did Kye run off to?" Michelle asked.

"She headed back to town ahead of us." Korra said.

* * *

Kye arrived back at Air Temple Island and immediately sensed something out of place. She found Drangan leaning against the wall with Doran crouched over

Layla. Kaylie was nowhere in sight.

Kye immediately ran over to Layla and was horrified by what she saw. Layla was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Layla!" Kye said as she knelt down to her and started healing her. She looked up at Doran. "Where's Kaylie?"

"I don't know." Doran said.

"Don't waist... your time on me... mom." Layla said weakly. "Go get Kaylie."

"Where?" Kye said. Everyone in the room could sense Kye's energy rising.

"Archangel... Gabriel... has her." Layla said. "We were... stupid and took... the fight to him. We... wanted to stop... this war before... it got worse."

"Kye..." Doran said quietly. "Get her back!"

Kye stood up and walked out of the room. Drangan stopped her before she took to the sky.

"You need to calm down, Kye." Drangan said. "I know what's at stake, but if you lose control there's going to be a bigger problem."

Kye simply looked at Drangan. He saw the look in her eyes and instantly knew not to lecture her. He had never seen such a look before.

"Go." Drangan said, but Kye had already vanished into the sky by the time he said it.

Drangan noted the look in her eyes. She wasn't just upset, she wasn't just angry. She was a mother whose daughter's life was in jeopardy.

Zen walked up to Drangan after watching Kye take off. "This isn't going to end well."

"Not at all." Drangan said.

'I can sense her Divine Power slowly making its way out.' Zen thought to himself. 'We're about to have a major problem on our hands if Kaylie isn't alright.'

* * *

**Extras**

Energy Weapons.

Various weapons can be formed out of dark, light, or normal energy. These weapons are every bit as strong as real weapons, but require a great deal of focus to maintain. Korra displayed great skill using her dark energy katana in this chapter. Only Zen or Kye are more proficient with the ability.

Light and Dark energy make better weapons than normal energy. It is generally advised to simply imbue a normal weapon with energy instead of form a weapon using standard energybending.

* * *

**Korra did well in her battle. Fighting Zazriel is not easy, and defeating him is no small feat.**

**There is one thing you don't want to do, and that is piss off Kye. It takes an extraordinary effort to do so, but you will regret every second if you succeed. The next chapter will have some rather vulgar language, but this is a T rated story... I've just been lenient.  
**

* * *

**********************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 7 (23): Blast from the Past

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 7 (23): Blast from the Past

* * *

Korra and company arrived at Air Temple Island shortly after Kye left. Korra and Danielle immediately started using Blood Healing on Layla the moment they saw her, but found themselves unable to bend her blood.

"You're wasting your time." Zen said. "You can't heal an immortal with elemental bending. She will heal herself as soon as her energy recovers enough."

"How did this happen?" Korra asked, rather she demanded.

"Kaylie and Layla decided to take this war into their own hands." Zen said. "They went to fight Archangel Gabriel. It seems he was too much for them."

Layla rose up as best she could. Doran helped support her. "We were fighting Gabriel. We were winning, but he did something... I'm still not sure what he did, but it sapped our energy. He hit both of us with a powerful attack, but we were too drained to negate it. I took the brunt of it, but Gabriel launched a second attack. Kaylie knew it would kill me if it hit, so she teleported me away with the last bit of her strength."

Korra stood up and headed toward the door, but was stopped by Zen. "If you know what's good for you, don't go. Kye is already in a rage. Being around her while she's like this is not a good idea."

"We can't just stand by and do nothing!" Korra argued.

"Listen to me." Zen said. "Kye can't release her Divine Power on her own. It takes severe emotional stress for that to happen. Even when her Divine Power does release, she can't control it very well. That's why she's always calm. She forces herself to suppress it. With her Divine Power released, she's more powerful than all of us combined. She could kill us by ACCIDENT if we go anywhere near her, and she wouldn't even know it until after she calms down."

"What are you saying?" Korra asked.

"Kye is... well right now she is pretty much a monster with no self-control." Zen said. "The only thing on her mind is her daughter. We have to stay here and let it play out and hope Kaylie isn't dead."

'Korra, we can't let it play out.' Yami spoke to her. 'My sister will destroy everything in her path to get to her daughter. We have to help her.'

'How can we?' Korra said. 'Her divine power...'

'I know.' Yami cut her off. 'She's done this before. I'll tell you about it later, but for now we are probably the only thing that can shake her from her dark one-track mind. Can I take control?'

'Go ahead.' Korra said as she relinquished her body to Yami. Korra's appearance changed slightly. Her dark skin lightened up to Yami's color. The two looked alike for the most part, but there were a few key differences. Yami's appearance was more feminine than Korra's. Even her clothes changed. Yami wore a white and silver version of Kye's battle kimono with a sword tied to her back; it had silver silk for handle wrapping. The most notable change was the hair. The hair was no longer tied in any sort of hairstyle like Korra had, but hanging as it pleased, unstyled. It had changed color to a vibrant silver and grew to waist length.

"Yami!?" Zen said with clear surprise in his voice. "What the hell?"

"Hello, brother." Yami said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Maybe you two don't look as much alike as we thought." Zen pointed out.

"There are key resemblances, but that's not important." Yami said. "I have to go stop Kye before she regrets what she is doing."

"You can't, Yami!" Zen argued. "She's using her Divine Power!"

"I know." Yami said. "That's why I'm the only one here that can do it."

"What?" Layla said.

Yami teleported to Layla's side. "Hush, dear. You need to recover." Yami waved a hand over Layla's face, forcing her to sleep with methods unknown. "Her life force is stable, she'll be fine. As Zen has already explained, she will heal herself after she has had time to recover her energy. I'll just give her a little insurance."

Yami waved her hands above the entirety of Layla's body, clearing up the more serious injuries. "I have to go now."

She headed outside, followed only by Doran.

"Yami." Doran said as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Hello." Yami said to him. "I have to..."

"I know." Doran said. "Please bring her to her senses, and make sure my daughter is okay."

"You have nothing to worry about." Yami reassured. 'I hope.'

"Thank you." Doran said, releasing her hand.

Yami closed her eyes and searched for Kye's energy signature. She slowly floated into the sky as a few of the others joined Doran outside.

"Found you." Yami said. She flew off into the distance with incredible speed and was out of sight in under a second, leaving behind a thunderous boom.

"Whoa..." Michelle said. "She's just like Kye..."

"Why didn't she just teleport?" Danielle pointed out.

Zen answered her. "Kye didn't teleport due to her state of mind. She's too unfocused to do it. I'm not sure why Yami didn't teleport. She always did like to show off in front of me and Kye, so probably that."

His response earned several curious, but surprised glances from the others.

"Yami is every bit as powerful as Kye, but behind her serious exterior is a little sister who wants to impress her older siblings." Zen laughed. "She was much worse when we were growing up."

* * *

"I will save them both." Yami muttered to herself. After clearing Republic City, she repeatedly teleported ahead to catch up to Kye, but maintained a distance once she found her, intent on following her to Kaylie.

* * *

**Extras**

Soul Swap

This ability is unique to Korra and Yami. While this ability cannot be maintained for more than a few hours, it allows Yami to take Korra's place for the duration. While using Soul Swap, Korra's appearance and conscious completely switches places with Yami. Yami has full access to her own power while using this ability.

* * *

**Yami has made her appearance. Will she be able to bring Kye to her senses and help rescue Kaylie, or will Kye's dark side leave a wake of destruction?**

* * *

**********************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 8 (24): The Divine Light Style

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 8 (24): The Divine Light Style

* * *

After a short while of speedy airborne travel, Kye finally arrived at the base of The Angels. It was a white and gold fortress floating high in the clouds.

Winged Angels poured out of the fortress to confront Kye, although not a single one could keep up with her. She didn't even give them the time of day and slipped right by.

Yami followed behind her, also slipping by the flying angels as if they were standing still.

The fortress was quite, having several smaller buildings inside that surrounded one larger building in the back. It looked more like a royal palace than a fortress.

Kye jumped straight to the main building and went inside, followed quietly by Yami. She confronted Archangel Gabriel directly.

"Gabriel." Kye said coldly. She spoke quietly, but her anger was clear.

"I haven't seen that look in nearly a quarter million years." Gabriel said.

Kye took a quick glance around the room. She already sensed Kaylie's energy signature and wanted to see her with her eyes. She instantly wished she hadn't when she found Kaylie strung up on the wall behind Gabriel.

"Give her to me." Kye demanded quietly.

"This girl?" Gabriel said. "Whatever for? Don't answer that. She's staying where she is. She attacked me, so she will stay there as a warning to any who wish to fight me."

Yami stepped out of the shadows and confronted Gabriel as well, earning a glance from Kye. Even Yami's appearance couldn't deter Kye's mindset.

"Avatar Yami?" Gabriel said.

"If you know what's good for you, Gabriel, you will get that girl down and hand her over." Yami said. "If you don't, I can't promise that I'll be able to hold my sister back."

"And what importance is this girl to you?" Gabriel taunted. "Is she a friend?"

"Cut the shit, angel." Kye said coldly. She had her right hand on the hilt of her second sword. Yami knew instantly that things were about to get ugly. "You will return her to me, or I will use my blade to cut you down, and I won't stop with just knocking you unconscious."

"If you haven't figured it out by now, that girl is her daughter." Yami said. "You are risking more than you can possibly imagine by holding her."

"Fight me for her." Gabriel said. "I am a lot more powerful than the last time we fought."

Kye said nothing, but pulled her first sword, sheath and all, from her back and held it in a drawing position at her side.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Gabriel spouted as he formed a blade out of light energy.

'That's the Flash Strike position.' Yami thought.

'What's that?' Korra asked.

'It's an extremely advanced sword technique of the Divine Light Style.' Yami said. 'To perform it, one must be able to move at godlike speed, but one must also be a master with energy projection, otherwise it won't work.'

Gabriel stepped forward, but before his foot touched the ground, he found himself falling over. In less than the split second it took him to raise his foot and attempt to take his step, Kye executed the Flash Strike technique.

From her original position, holding her sheathed sword in the drawing position, she moved so fast that Gabriel didn't even register that she had moved until he saw her standing behind him as he fell over.

Kaylie was conscious enough to see the attack, and was utterly amazed at the performance. She also noted that Yami was standing in front of Kye with her own sword blocking Kye's.

"Get ahold of yourself, Kye!" Yami commanded. "If I hadn't blocked your attack where I did, you would have destroyed this entire floating fortress and who knows what else beyond it."

"Get out of my way." Kye said coldly.

"Calm down and I will." Yami said. "You don't need to go near Kaylie with your power as unstable as it is right now. Your presence alone is putting a strain on her body."

"I'm not as out of control as you think, Yami." Kye said. "I hit him with the backside of my blade."

"I noticed, but I'm not letting you near her until you suppress your Divine Power." Yami argued quietly while shrugging.

Kye's demeanor changed back to her usual calm self. She had managed to overcome her anger after seeing Yami stand against her. "You always were hard to argue with. Come on, let's get my daughter and head back to the city."

Kye teleported to Kaylie and broke the chains holding her up on the wall, picked her up, and teleported all the way to Republic City, followed shortly by Yami.

* * *

Layla recovered by the time Kye and Yami returned with Kaylie, and immediately started using her advanced energybending healing to heal Kaylie. Yami put Kaylie to sleep after she was healed so that her energy could restore more quickly.

"What happened?" Zen asked. "I felt your energy flare up from here."

Kye hesitated to answer, but ultimately didn't get the chance.

"She almost used Jouten." Yami said. "I'm not sure why, but she ended up using her main sword instead. Even so, the Flash Strike did a hefty number on Gabriel. By my estimation, she hit him with about a quarter of her Divine Power on top of her full mortal power."

"If Yami hadn't blocked the remainder, I might have..." Kye started, but was unable to finish.

"It doesn't matter." Yami said. "Kaylie is safe now, and your power is in check. If I hadn't dipped into my own Divine Power, that would have been an ugly outcome."

"Is the Flash Strike really that powerful?" Zen asked. "I've never seen you use it."

"No." Kye said. "None of my techniques are THAT special. Divine Power, even in small amounts, increases the output of any attack by a substantial amount. Had I used the Flash Strike under normal circumstances, sure I would have still knocked Gabriel unconscious, but that's as far as it would have went."

"Are you able to release any of your Divine Power on your own now?" Zen asked.

"No." Kye said. "The only reason I was able to tap into it earlier was my anger. Severe emotional stress triggers it, but the price is not light. I could have accidentally killed Kaylie..."

"But you didn't." Yami said.

"You bailed me out again." Kye said.

"I just don't want my sister going through that alone." Yami said. "You should thank Korra that she allowed me to borrow her body for a little while."

"The Soul Swap is pretty amazing." Kye said. "Do you have enough time left for a little duel?"

"I'm afraid not." Yami said. "It will take a while for the Soul Swap to be possible again as well, so stay out of trouble!"

"I make no promises." Kye joked.

Yami hugged her sister. "Until next time."

Yami and Korra swapped places again.

* * *

**Extras**

The Divine Light Style of Swordplay**  
**

The Divine Light Style is a Martial Arts Style created by Kye. It mostly uses Swordplay, but there are a few techniques that consist of other things. The Flask Strike as seen here is one of the most advanced techniques, while simple in concept, it is difficult to execute.

Flash Strike - In three near simultaneous steps, the user, while holding their sheathed sword in the drawing position, jumps forward, draws their sword, and hits their target across the chest in an upward diagonal swing from low right to high left. The force of the attack encompasses a few things, including the momentum of the jump, the force of the draw, and the power of energy projection imbued into the sword itself. The entirety of this attack takes place in under a split second. Most onlookers will not be able to follow the movements of the user if it is executed properly, as the user will simply appear to instantaneously teleport from their starting position to their ending position.

* * *

**I feel that I should note, that while Korra, Kaylie, Layla, and Zen are immortal, they Lesser Immortals, meaning they cannot die by natural causes, but can be killed. For the short time that Korra and Yami switch places using Soul Swap, Yami is a True Immortal as she has unlocked her Divine Power and still possesses every ability she had before she died. You may wonder how Yami died in the first place if she was a True Immortal (meaning she cannot die), and I assure you this is not a plot hole. This will be revealed in due time.**

**Archangel Gabriel and Demon Lord Apollyon are True Immortals as well. While they are not gods, they also cannot die. Gabriel will recover, albeit the damage he suffered from Kye's Divine empowered Flash Strike will take time to heal.  
**

**Just a heads up, I don't have the next chapter planned out yet, so it will either be a filler or a plot chapter that will take a bit to work out.  
**

* * *

**********************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 9 (25): Another Day at the Beach

**I don't often put Author's Notes here, but I feel as though this chapter warrants one here. This chapter is a filler chapter. There is a brief minor adult "theme" included... well just a little nudity and a sexual joke. I checked the ratings guide, and this does not break my T rated status. (At least I don't believe it does.) If you don't want to read that part, skip the second section of actual content in this chapter. (The second that starts with Doran going to sleep after breakfast) It's very minor, but I wanted to place a fair warning anyway.  
**

* * *

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Light and Dark

Chapter 9 (25): Another Day at the Beach

* * *

During dinner last night, the group decided to go to the beach today. The members of Paragon and Void that were out at war had returned and were staying for a few days before going out to the war again. Bolin suggested that everyone take it easy for a day and go to the beach, a notion that Korra instantly agreed to, followed soon by everyone else.

Everyone finished eating breakfast and returned to their usual activities until the time to go to the beach came.

* * *

Doran had gone back to sleep after breakfast, having stayed up quite late the night before with his training. Kye entered their room and saw that he was still asleep, and said with a soft smile, What am I gonna do with you?"

She moved quietly over to Doran's side of the bed, but did not wake him. The dresser with their clothes was on his side. She pulled her white two-piece from her delicates drawer and laid them on top while she stripped.

Doran woke up right after Kye had put on her bottoms, but still lacked the top. She heard him raise up and turned around to greet him, "Mornin', babe."

"I'm starting to wonder if you do this on purpose." Doran said as he gazed at her body, which the only part that wasn't bare skin was that which was covered by the bottom piece of her swimsuit. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it, but all the same, I welcome it."

"Oh, whatever could you mean?" She teased.

"You do it every morning." Doran said. He reached over to and grabbed Kye around the waist before pulling her onto the bed.

The two wrestled around for a moment before sharing a kiss. "I love you."

"Gross." Kaylie could be heard saying. She and Layla had just teleported into Kye and Doran's room.

"What mom and dad do in the privacy of their bedroom is their own business." Kye said, referring to Doran and herself. Her expression suddenly turned mischievous. "If you think that is gross, then you would think what we did to make you two as an abomination." The girl's faces were suddenly filled with regret of coming into the room. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Uh, I have somewhere to be right now." Kaylie said as she teleported out of the room.

"What she said." Layla followed with a teleport as well, earning a giggle from Kye.

Doran sighed at Kye.

"What?" Kye said. "It was funny."

"Yeah, yeah." Doran said.

Kye jumped up from the bed and put on her top before grabbing a light button up shirt to wear over it, also white.

"I like the white." Doran said. "It compliments your blonde hair well."

"You think?" Kye said as she looked in the mirror.

Doran got up out of bed and hugged her from behind. "Definitely."

"Hey, enough lovey dovey." Kye said. "Your turn to get dressed."

"Already done." Doran said. "I changed after breakfast, then fell asleep. I just need my button up shirt, wherever it is."

Kye picked it up off the dresser and threw it over his head.

"It's really hard to see like this, you know." Doran said.

"Indeed." Kye said. "I'm gonna go check on our silly daughters. Gotta make sure they are actually getting ready."

Doran pulled the shirt off his head, but his wife was nowhere to be found. "Sneaky."

* * *

Tenzin, Lin, Pema, and the airbender kids took a boat to the beach, the same one they went to a few months ago. Everyone else either flew themselves, if they had the ability, or was teleported there by Zen and Drangan.

As soon as everyone arrived, they immediately started in on who would go skiing first.

Kye pulled Michael away and had him make a sand umbrella. Michael packed it together so none of it was blow off from the occasional breeze. Doran laid down a towel to lie on and soon found Kye nestled up against him and his left arm surrendered to her grasp.

Korra and Bolin had a contest with each other on who could bend the best sandcastle. They set up on opposite sides of the beach, and eventually their castles were pretty big. They even added extra floors and an outer ring for sand cannons.

After seeing the sandcastles, the earthbenders, excluding Lin, took sides and convinced Korra and Bolin to have a "sand war". The air around the beach was suddenly filled with sand cannonballs.

Their fun lasted a while, until Melee jumped up and airbended at a cannonball, knocking it off its course. The ball strayed straight to where Doran and Kye was laying, leaving an irritated Kye to join the battle.

Kye jumped up and hit every single sand ball with her fists, simultaneously infusing them with energy and reversing their trajectory. She singlehandedly dominated both sides in under a minute.

Everyone escaped from the now torn up sandcastle just in time to see Kye dusting off her hands and pointing at her sand covered husband. Michael pulled the sand off Doran so that Kye could lay down with him again. Somehow, their sand umbrella survived the onslaught.

* * *

After the little "sand war" was abruptly ended by an irritated Kye, Michelle gathered the airbenders at the edge of the water. Even Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo joined in.

"What's up?" Ally asked.

"I have a little game for us." Michelle said. "Airbenders only! We are going to generate the most powerful gust of wind and throw it at the water to split it. Whoever makes the highest walls of water wins."

She was forced to demonstrate after her explanation left most of her fellow airbenders confused. She launched a blast of air at the water, carving a path through the water as if a waterbender had bent a walkway between two walls of water.

"That." Michelle said. Her onlookers understood now.

One after another, the airbenders shot gusts of wind at the water. Korra, Aira, and Aero managed to rival Michelle's display, but nobody else could manage it, not Ally, not Jaden, not Bell, not Diana, nobody.

Zen saw their competition and stepped in. He didn't airbend, as most of the people present didn't need to know about his omnibender status, but he did do something.

"My turn." Zen said as he held his sword at the ready. An aura of energy surrounded him as he gathered an immense amount of power and channeled it into his blade. After a few moments, he swung his sword and discharged a huge wave of energy forward at the water. His energy wave sped across the water, leaving the water split clear down to the seafloor for a few hundred meters.

This caught Kye's attention as well. She stepped up to the water. She did the same thing, but with a more impressive result. She split the water for well over a mile, and the split was several feet wider. There was enough room for two lanes of road to be paved for satomobiles to drive through. She left everyone in awe.

Having seen the display through Korra's eyes, Yami bugged Korra to swap with her. Everyone watched as Korra was engulfed in blinding light, which Yami emerged, earning surprised looks for those who didn't see her the first she and Korra Soul Swapped. Korra had been wearing a light blue two-piece swimsuit, but after the swap, Yami was wearing a pitch-black two-piece, which stood out quite a bit with her long white hair. Her sword also appeared on her back.

"Yami!" Kye said as she rushed over to her little sister and held her in a bear hug.

"Kye... can't... breath!" Yami struggled to say.

"You don't need to breath." Kye teased as she released her sister.

"Avatar Yami." Several of Paragon and Void could be heard saying as they bowed to her.

"None of that." Yami said as she stepped up to the water's edge after removing her sword from her back, sheath and all. She held her sheathed sword at her left side. In a split second, she drew her sword from its sheath in a draw cut motion while simultaneously firing a wave of energy from the sword as it left the sheath. She quickly spun around and fired another wave of energy that moved faster than the first, which allowed it to catch up and merge with the first.

Yami blew a large enough path through the water that four lanes of traffic could fit through it. It was also over a mile long. She sheathed her sword and turned to her audience, which was now in even more awe at the performance.

"Way to one up me, baby sis." Kye said. "I never thought to use Senkou no Batto or Jiten no Batto to that manner."

"That's why I'm the creative one." Yami said proudly. A mischievous grin stretched across her face. "By the way..."

Kye backed up from her now advancing sister. She had a slight sense of worry about her face. "What is it?"

Yami teleported behind Kye and proceeded to wrestle her to the ground and started tickling her. Kye squirmed all she could but couldn't break free.

"AHHH!" She screamed from the tickling. "Yami!"

Everyone laughed as Yami continued the playful torture. Korra took notes from within Yami, watching through her eyes.

* * *

**Extras**

More information on the Divine Light Style**  
**

I need to clear up something that I mentioned in the Extras section of the previous chapter. The Divine Light Style is more broad that I originally let it on to be. It has a few substyles that use Hand to Hand combat (with and without Energy Projection), Energy Techniques (most notibly the Energy Aura), AND a few different types of swordplay. The only three types of sword play that are named thus far are Genkenjutsu (Illusion Sword Techniques), Battojutsu (Sword Drawing Techniques), and Genbatto-Jutsu (Illusion Drawing Techniques). I won't go much into detail in this extras section, but I will soon add a section for this in my profile.

* * *

**The idea of using sand castles and cannons for a little mini war on the beach was a spur of the moment thing. I think it came out pretty well, until a rogue ball of sand landed on Kye and Doran, that is.  
**

**Michelle's water splitting competition was inspired by something I've done in a different story (Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation) where the main sword wielding characters launch energy waves from their swords at the water to judge how powerful their attacks have grown. It was used as a more serious concept in the Strike Witches story, but here it's a simple fun competition, until Zen, Kye, and Yami knocked everyone out of the water, so to speak.  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 10 (26):Lesson in Light and Dark

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 10 (26): A Lesson in Light and Darkness

* * *

The members of Paragon and Void that were actively participating in the war still had another couple of days before they were to head off to battle again. Kye wanted to give a lecture on advanced energybending to the group before they headed back, so she called a meeting on the far side of the island where there would be plenty of room to work.

* * *

"So what's up?" Michelle asked.

"Most of you, whether or not you have the ability, know the basics of energybending." Kye said. "A few of you know more. In this war, you may find yourself in combat with a higher ranking angel or demon that has the ability to bend the extremes of energybending."

"Light and Dark, right?" Alina said.

"Yes." Kye said. "Most energybenders can only bend 'neutral' energy, but a few, like myself, have the ability to bend neutral energy, positive energy, and negative energy. Or normal, light, and dark energy for short. There are many names for these energies. Light, positive, good, yang. Dark, negative, evil, yin. And so on."

"How do you bend these extreme energies?" Rei asked.

"You don't." Kye said. "I'm not teaching anyone how to bend them. Unlike normal energybending, this cannot be taught or learned, but understood. Even if one has not learned standard energybending, one can still bend the extreme points of energy, Light and Dark. Understanding is all that is required to do so."

Kye formed two balls of energy, one in each hand, light in the right, and dark in the left. "Light energy is formed from one's heart. One that knows justice and righteousness will know the power of light. Dark energy is also formed form one's heart. One that knows corruption and malevolence will know the power of darkness."

She pushed the two energies together, forming a ball of energy that glowed with both a white light and a black darkness. "Neither of these can exist without the other. I can think of several quotes that apply to this. One is that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Another is that the brightest of lights cast the darkest of shadows."

She formed the symbol of Yin and Yang from the two energies. "Just as the two halves of Yin and Yang form a greater whole, so do the power of light and darkness. In a sense, the two are one in the same. Use this knowledge to your benefit if you ever come across an opponent that wields it against you."

"What about combining them?" Korra asked. "Yami mentioned something about combining light, dark, and neutral energy.

"Light and Darkness, as well as neutral energy are all one force." Kye said. "Light energy, Dark energy, neutral energy... there is a name for the perfect harmony of the three. While any of them can be combined to create a stronger type of energy... light and neutral would create what we could call Median Light energy for example... if one can combine the three in perfect harmony, you will bend the origin of energy itself."

She paused for a moment to demonstrate. "This is indescribably hard, so bear with me for a moment." She formed three balls of energy, one white, one grey, and one black, each representing one of the three types of energy. She moved the three together until they were all one. Their color changed to an overly glowing silver.

"This is the origin energy." Kye said. "This is the most potent form of energy in existence, as all other forms of energy are derived from this. This is Zen Energy. It is nearly impossible to form and bend. Even now, I am struggling to maintain even this basic orb." Just as she finished her sentence, the orb shattered, leaving sparks of white, grey, and black shooting in random directions for a few inches before dissipating.

"I don't want any of you trying to form Zen Energy." Kye said. "It was merely a demonstration. If done wrong, it can kill you outright. The only reason I was willing to try it is thanks to the fact that I do not have the ability to die. That goes double for Korra, Zen, Kaylie, and Layla."

"What about Yami?" Korra asked.

"While you two are using Soul Swap, not just your minds and bodies switch, but your powers as well." Kye said. "Yami is a True Immortal that has complete control of her power. She knows the risks of Zen Energy. What she does is under her own discretion, but just because she does something, doesn't mean you can... yet."

"Not fair." Korra said.

"You are a True Immortal while she is in control, but while you are in control, you can die." Kye said. "Anyway, that is light and dark energy in a nutshell. Typically, if you find yourself in combat with an angel or demon powerful enough to bend light or dark energy, you probably should be getting out of there. You'll need to be on the same level as the Dragons to take them on equally, but with this knowledge of light and dark energy, you'll at least stand a chance."

* * *

After everyone had their questions answered, the group went about their business. Kye walked down to the edge of the water and gazed across the sea. She was soon joined by her brother.

"Why did you tell them about Zen Energy?" Zen asked.

"There was no reason not to, really." Kye said. "It's only a matter of time before they figure out that we are gods. I really should be more careful about who I mention Divine Power around."

"That's not what I meant." Zen said.

"I know, but you were thinking about that, too." Kye said. "The main reason I was willing to talk about Zen Energy is so that I could warn them not to try to combine all three, if any of them figured out that it is possible and pushed hard enough to actually do it. One mistake means death."

"Indeed." Zen said.

"On the note of Zen Energy, we need to unlock the Divine Power of Jouten so that I can use Zen Energy in battle." Kye said. "None of us, even with our Divine Power, can bend it well enough to use it to fight Xera or Zalen."

"You intend to shoulder too much, Kye." Zen said. "If we all fight together, we can win."

"No." Kye said. "Perhaps against Xera, but not against Zalen, and you know as well as I do that that confrontation is inevitable."

"Unfortunately, yes." Zen said. "I still haven't been able to completely tap into my own Divine Power, but I've been working at it."

"I'm happy that you've made progress at all." Kye said. "Kaylie and Layla are still struggling with tapping into theirs even a small bit."

"If you or Yami could help, we may be able to make some progress." Zen said.

"Yami could help, but she can't stay swapped long enough to do much." Kye said. "Do you know about our plan to revive her?"

"Yes." Zen said. "I remember that day very clearly."

"The day I killed her." Kye said.

"How do you plan to pull her out of Korra?" Zen asked.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem." Kye said. "To separate the two, I need Jouten's power unlocked, but to unlock Jouten's power, I need the two separate."

"It is still possible, but will be hard to pull off." Kye said. "Ever since Kaylie and Layla were born, I've had trouble controlling my Divine Power, but since the other day when they were nearly killed, I've been able to control it. It will be risky, but I can invoke Jouten's power briefly with my own power."

"What's the risk?" "That's quite a problem." Zen said. "How do you intend to do the impossible?" Zen asked.

"I will be vulnerable during and after the fact." Kye said. "I'll not only be mortal, but powerless for a while. I'll need protection."

"You can count me in." Zen said. "I don't overly like the plan, but if it is necessary, I'll help."

"We just need to explain this to Korra, Kaylie, and Layla when the time is right." Kye said. "Yami already knows the plan."

* * *

**Extras**

Zen Energy

The ability to bend this energy is rare among rare. Kye explained basically that anyone can attempt to bend it, but the consequences will be dire with even the smallest mistake. What she did not mention is that one has to have an extraordinary amount of chi or chakra or energy (or whatever the hell you want to call it) to even combine two of the three types of energy. One would have to be on the level of the Six Dragons to do it successfully. Combining all three requires one to be as powerful or moreso than Kye, Zen, Kaylie, Layla, or Korra using only their mortal power, not that they would have much of an experience actually bending it once combined.

In the original story, the only person that has access to Zen Energy is Kye, and using it renders her mortal for the duration, but greatly enhances her power. At least that is how it is planned currently, things can change.**  
**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took as long as it did. I've been suffering from writer's block again for this story. This isn't exactly how I planned to introduce Zen Energy, but this is about the right chapter. I don't have the next few chapters planned at all, but I'll try to have another one done in at least a week. I make no promises, though.**

**On another note, I have drawn Kye. It took over 6 hours to draw and several more to touch it up on the computer and color it, but it is done! I've posted a link to it on my profile, but I'll also supply a link here. This picture is drawn with Kye's hair down and grown out a bit (which is rare). She usually has it pulled into a ponytail, but I couldn't figure out how to draw a ponytail acceptable to me, so I didn't. I found a picture of some girl with a hairstyle VERY similar to Kye's usual, and will post that in my profile.  
**

** art/Kye-Akari-The-Goddess-of-Light-351970026 (If you'd rather copy and paste the link instead of deciphering that, the link is also in my profile.)  
**

**If anyone wants to draw Kye, I'm always open to checking it out!  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 11 (27): Battle of Ba Sing Se P1

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 11 (27): Battle of Ba Sing Se Part 1

* * *

The brief break for the fighters of Paragon and Void came to an end, thus they returned to the battlefield.

Soon after they departed, the council of Republic City received a wire from a United Forces camp southwest of Ba Sing Se. The camp's scouts spotted a battalion of demons headed for Ba Sing Se. While they were not overly worried, due to the walls, they still wanted to alert the council so they could pass on the information to the United Forces Generals.

General Iroh was the first to hear of the news and requested the assistance of Team Avatar and friends.

Seizing the opportunity, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami immediately decided to leave for Ba Sing Se. Unfortunately, they would not arrive in time without the speed of an energybender skilled with flying or long distance teleportation.

Korra had mastered nearly everything concerning energybending, but she could not teleport across a continent without draining nearly all of her energy.  
Danielle and Louise volunteered to go along with them, which increased their number of flyers to just enough to cover for everyone that could not fly. Korra carried Bolin, Danielle carried Mako, and Louise carried Asami, and soon they were in the skies heading east toward their destination.

"Shouldn't we send at least another Dragon with them?" Michael asked just as Korra and the others were out of sight.

Kye earthbent a chair from the ground and slouched into it. "Eh, they'll be fine. Danielle and Louise are with them."

"If you say so."

Michelle merely sighed at her brother before added her two cents. "You should put more faith in them. Korra has mastered all four elements and can energybend as well as a Dragon, save Drangan. And don't count Mako, Bolin, and Asami out, either. I know you and Doran have been teaching Bolin and Mako advanced bending."

"Yeah, yeah." Michael said, trying to shrug his sister's comment off.

"You never win." Michelle spouted at him.

"You never shut up until I lose. It's not fair, you know."

"All's fair in love and war, and we're siblings, so we get both."

Michael responded by bending a hallow stone cube around Michelle. "Yep."

Michelle appeared out of thin air in front of him, not fazed by Michael's failed attempt at a prison in the slightest.

"When did you learn that?"

"You're such a slacker." Michelle sang as she pranced away, teleporting every few feet just to show off.

Michael sighed before turning his attention back to Kye. "By the way, where are Kaylie and Layla? I haven't sensed their energy signature on the island in hours."

Kye kept her eyes closed. She had relaxed in her rocky chair. "They are on Paragon Island doing some training with Zen. I didn't catch the specifics, but it's something about better control."

"They would be a great asset to this war if they had reliable control of their power."

"Indeed, but that's not why they are training. I'm not letting them into the war unless there's no other choice. Gabriel and Apollyon are strong, but I'm sure Zen and I can handle them when the time comes."

"I hope so."

'That's a hard call actually.' Kye thought to herself. 'Gabriel has proven to be a lot more powerful. I beat him the other day, but I had dipped into my Divine Power and used one of my most powerful attacks, which caught him by surprise. If he had been aware, he might have been able to fight on par with me. I don't know about Apollyon, but I can't help but think he wasn't at his best back when he attacked Republic City. I hope I'm wrong.'

* * *

Korra's group finally arrived at the outer walls of Ba Sing Se, but did not expect to see what they saw. A large portion of the wall was missing and several large black spots could be seen along the wall near the hold as well as on the ground on both sides. There were a handful of dead demon bodies lying around as well as bodies belonging to Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"What..." Korra barely managed to say. She spotted a survivor crawling on the ground. She immediately teleported to and started healing him.

Another survivor walked up to them from nearby, although with difficulty. He was holding his hand over a would on his shoulder as he stumbled to them. Mako and Bolin assisted the man to at least make walking easier on him.

"Avatar Korra, please, as soon as you finish with him, go to the city." The soldier said. "The demons will likely have reached the inner walls by now. They are ruthless. If you don't stop them, they'll destroy the city and kill everyone inside."

"I won't let them." Korra told him as soon as she stood up. She healed the heavier wounded soldier rather quickly and patched up the one that spoke to her in seconds. "We will stop them."

* * *

**Extras**

I've got nothing for this chapter, sorry!

* * *

**Originally, I was going to put a filler chapter here and release it a few days ago, but I came up a some plot and decided to do this instead of the filler. The Battle of Ba Sing Se will be three chapters long. After that, I have a couple things planned, particularly the end of Book 2. Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side, I wanted to leave it at a buildup for the next chapter, which will be longer, I promise!**

**Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami will get some action in the next chapter, whereas Danielle and Louise will wrap it up in the third chapter of this three chapter arc.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**********If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 12 (28): Battle of Ba Sing Se P2

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 12 (28): Battle of Ba Sing Se Part 2

* * *

Korra and company continued past the outer wall and followed the trail of burn marks on the ground for a short distance. After that, they had to guess which way to go, but decided to continue straight to the city.

Korra, Danielle, and Louise were constantly searching for demonic energy signatures, but their range while traveling wasn't very large, only about twice the distance they could see, which granted was still a fair distance.

After several minutes, they finally found more burn marks. Further ahead, they saw the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. It already had a large hole torn through, but there were still demons in the area.

Korra and the group touched down on top of the wall, at least a portion that was still standing. Mako ran over to the edge and started to throw a large fireball down at the demons, but hesitated, as there were several Earth Kingdom soldiers in combat with them. He didn't want to risk burning them, too.

Louise jumped off the wall and dived straight down toward the demons, stopping halfway down the wall.

"What's she doing?" Mako asked.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami seemed worried that Louise would accidentally hit the soldiers as well, but Korra and Danielle knew better.

"She's not the Lightning Dragon for nothing, ya know." Danielle said. "Just watch. She will... oomph!" A more powerful demon snuck up on the group and knocked Danielle off the wall.

"Danielle!" Asami yelled as Danielle feel toward the ground.

"I'm fine." Danielle said as she recovered. "But it seems somebody has a score to settle."

"I won't lose to you this time, girl." The demon said.

"Hello, Araglith." Danielle said in a rather taunting tone as she led Araglith away from the wall to fight him alone.

After they were out of sight, Korra returned her attention to Louise, who was charging up a lightning attack. As she finished charging, she shot a bolt high into the sky where it split in a couple hundred bolts.

"Lightning of the Dragon: Multi." Louise said as she struck as many demons as possible. She generated three hundred bolts and killed one hundred and fifty demons, having struck each demon twice. "Who said lightning doesn't strike the same place twice? Korra!"

Korra understand what she wanted and immediately teleported to the battlefield, taking Mako, Bolin, and Asami with her. There were still several hundred demons left, possibly over one thousand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danielle led Araglith a safe distance away.

The demon powered up right off the bat, prompting to skip the warm up.

"Not bad." Danielle said as she started gathering her energy. "But you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Words are weak, fists are strong." The demon said. "Prove yourself."

Danielle didn't respond with words, but with a display. She started gathering an enormous amount of energy, and soon her power erupted from her body, generated a shockwave that blew the demon backward. She didn't stop there. She kept increasing her power until she reached her maximum, then moved in for an attack, with her sword drawn in midflight.

Araglith had trouble following her movements, but managed to block her sword attack with his cleaver. He did not see her second attack coming, however. She punched him using energy projection in her bare hand, leaving a large would in the demon's chest and knocking him back even further.

* * *

Back in Republic City, Kye sensed Danielle's power. "Oh, boy. She's serious if I can feel her energy from here."

Doran gave Kye a confused look. Before he asked, she answered him. "Danielle released her full power. She must be fighting a Demon Captain."

"Should we go?" Doran asked.

"Nah." Kye said. "She'll be fine. I'd be more worried about the demon that pushed her that far. I'd imagine that only Apollyon can beat one you Dragons."  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a messenger boy delivered a note to Kye.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I am not sure, ma'am, but I was told to deliver it to you immediately." The boy answered. "It is from General Iroh."

"Thanks." Kye said as she opened the note and read. She jumped up as soon as she finished reading it. "Shit!" She closed her eyes and trying to read the energy signatures around Ba Sing Se and confirmed the contents of the not. She turned and grabbed Doran's arm, whisking him away in a teleport with her, leaving the messenger boy wondering what was going on.

Kye and Doran appeared in front of Tenzin, startling him.

"Miss Kye!" Tenzin said as he regained his composure and noticed a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go." Kye said. "All of us. "Go find Lin and meet me in the courtyard in five minutes. Doran, go find Michael, Michelle, and Drangan."

"No need." Drangan said as he walked up behind them. "What's going on?"

"A big battle." Kye said frantically. "Get ready. Find everyone that can fight and gather in the courtyard. I'll be back in a minute... I have to go get Zen, Kaylie, and Layla."

"What's going on?" Tenzin asked.

Kye barely managed to answer before she vanished, leaving the note behind. "Everything is attacking Ba Sing Se."

Drangan picked up the note. "This is a note with several reports from various scout locations on the Ba Sing Se outer wall and inner walls. Angels are coming from multiple directions, and more demon troops have broken through several places in the outer wall and are moving in toward the inner wall. This is going to be a huge battle... I see why she's worried. Everyone, go!" He said before running off to help find everyone.

* * *

Kye appeared on Paragon Island and immediately found Zen, Kaylie, and Layla sparring together. She interrupted their fight before they could launch another attack.

"Mom?" Layla said as everyone grouped up on the ground. "What's going on?"

"Demons, Angels, everyone." Kye said. "Everyone is attacking Ba Sing Se, and multiple everyones at that. We need to go, all of us."

"Are you serious?" Zen asked, surprised. "Even Gabriel and Apollyon?"

"I don't know if those two are there, but I wouldn't doubt it." She said. "Danielle is fighting a Demon Captain right now, and there are confirmed sightings of other Demon Captains and several Angel Generals heading for the city."

"Let's go." Zen said.

"Meet at the courtyard on Air Temple Island." Kye said as she vanished, soon followed by the other three.

* * *

Danielle started toying with Araglith, and succeeded in pissing him off.

"YOU FOOLISH GIRL." The demon bellowed. "YOU DARE TOY WITH THE DEMON WALKER?"

"Oh?" Danielle taunted. "You are a demon walker, eh? No wonder you suck at fighting. Get back to your walking and I might let you off with a slap on the wrist." She managed to push him over the edge. Araglith released a large amount of demonic energy, generating a black and dark green aura around him.

Danielle's expressed turned serious instantly. "Demon Power. I was starting to wonder when you would do that. Now we can fight for real."

"It won't be much of a fight, girl." The menacing looking demon shot back. He formed a ball of black and dark green energy in his hands. It pulsed before he released it in Danielle's direction.

'I know that attack.' She thought. 'That's Demonic Corruption. I'm screwed if that hits me... and I can't counter it with waterbending or standard energybending. I guess I have no choice...' She formed a ball of golden energy in her hands and fired it at the incoming ball of demonic energy.

The two attacks collided and exploded violently, throwing both Danielle and Araglith backward a fair distance.

* * *

Kye appeared in the courtyard on Air Temple Island and was greeted by Tenzin, Drangan, and the others. "Good, everyone is here. Drangan, how far can you teleport?"

"From here I can reach any location in the Earth Kingdom in two teleports or less." He answered.

"Good." Kye said. "I'm going to take Doran, Michael, Michelle, Tenzin, and Lin to the battle that's already in progress so they can help finish up there before anything else arrives. Zen, Drangan, Kaylie, and Layla, I want you to go find the Paragon and Void teams scattered across the Earth Kingdom and teleport them to Ba Sing Se."

"Aren't you going overboard?" Kaylie asked.

"Not at all." Kye said. "We are going to have to fight, too. I just know the Archangel and Demon Lord will be there."

"Oh... shit." Kaylie said.

"Language." Kye scolded. "Doran, Michael, everyone, group up, I'm taking you all now. Drangan, decide who goes to get what teams."

In a flash, Kye vanished, taking Doran and the others with her.

"Alright." Drangan said. "Void has five teams, right?"

"Four." Zen said.

"Go get the furthest one, take them to Ba Sing Se, and meet back here. Kaylie, go get Rei's team, Layla get Alina's team, and I'll get Allison's team. Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah." Kaylie said. Layla merely nodded.

"Alright. Teleport them to Ba Sing Se and meet back here. We'll still have the other Void teams to find after that." Drangan said as he vanished.

Kaylie, Layla, and Zen teleported away as well, going to track down their target teams.

* * *

Kye dropped everyone off in the city, just outside of the battle. "Do what you have to. The Angels and Demons will not hesitate to kill, so do not show mercy. I know it may be against the ways of the Air Nomads for you Tenzin, but if you have to, team up with somebody and have them finish the targets off if it's a problem for you.

She jumped up and flew off toward the battle to find Korra to let her know what's going on. After relaying the message to her and Louise, the new spread quickly. Everyone stepped up their game to clear out the demons already present before more arrive.

Doran pinpointed Danielle in the distance and flew to her location to make sure she was okay. As soon as he arrived on their battlefield a second Demon Captain, Murathin, appeared in front of him. Doran recognized him as the Demon Captain he had fought in the Battle for Republic City.

"This should be fun." Doran said as he and Murathin charged in toward each other.

* * *

**Extras**

Demon Power and Demonic Magic

Demon Power and Demonic Magic is a demon only type of Dark Energy and is a mix of black and dark green in color. When a power demon uses Demon Power, their dark energy starts to exhibit a fiery appearance, but is not fire. Demons that are capable of both Demon Power and Firebending can mix the two together to create an evil green fire that is significantly more powerful than standard fire. Demonic Magic can be combined with any element or used purely in the form of dark energy. Non elemental Demonic Magic always has some sort of side effect. The Demonic Corruption attack, for example, will drain the energy of the target if it makes contact. This is why Danielle countered with Light Energy.

* * *

**Techniques Introduced**

Light Wave - Danielle

Demon Power - Araglith

Demonic Corruption - Araglith

* * *

**Instead of making this a three chapter event, I have decided to make the Battle of Ba Sing Se a five chapter event as well as the finale of Book 2. All of the Six Dragons will face a powerful Demon Captain, whereas the Void Elite will fight Angel Generals. If needed, I will extend the Battle of Ba Sing Se to six or seven chapters, however many I need to cover all of the battles I have plans for.  
**

**Kye, Kaylie, Layla, Zen, and Korra will have their own battles to fight as well, and there will be a visit from a character that has not made an appearance for the final fight of this battle.**

* * *

**Edit 2/14/2013: I goofed on something. There are only 4 teams in Void, not 5. This has been corrected in the dialogue concerning that.  
**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 13 (29): Battle of Ba Sing Se P3

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 13 (29): Battle of Ba Sing Se Part 3

* * *

"This should be fun." Doran said as he and Murathin charged in toward each other.

Both combatants were master firebenders, and both preferred hand-to-hand combat, so they were a good match. The two had fought in the Battle for Republic City, although the fight was rather short.

As the two exchanged blow after blow and fireball after fireball, Doran couldn't help but think, 'What is going on? He wasn't nearly this strong before.'

Doran formed a fireball and expanded it into a fiery aura around his body, sparking greater interest from Murathin.

"Not bad, boy." Murathin said.

"You'll think that." Doran moved in quickly and landed a powerful blow square in Murathin's chest, launching him to the ground. Doran left no gaps between his attacks. He quickly propelled himself toward Murathin and generated powerful golden flames around his right hand as he made his way to the ground.

Doran threw his punch, but Murathin was able to narrowly avoid the attack leaving Doran to hit the ground and throw up a large cloud of dust. The area was very rocky, but the force of Doran's attack decimated a large portion of the rock where he hit, instantly grinding a large crater worth of rock to dust.

"You are lucky to have dodged that, demon." Doran said darkly. "You'd be dead if my Golden Fist had landed."

"I won't deny that your attack was very powerful, but I doubt it would have killed me." Murathin taunted. "Nonetheless, I will not underestimate you. After that, I believe you have earned the right to see my full power."

"Bring it."

Just as Araglith had done, Murathin released his immense Demon Power. His muscles expanded slightly, appearing more fit than before, and a powerful black and dark green aura engulfed him. He wasted no time combining his demonic energy and firepower, creating an aura of black and green fire.

"I suppose I'll respond in kind." Doran started gathering his energy, and soon his entire body erupted in golden flames. His energy output increased substantially, just as Danielle's had when she released her full power. "This is why I was known as the Paragon of Fire, now the Fire Dragon. Although I'm not a true immortal, it would be more accurate to call me the God of Fire, as these are the Holy Flames of the Gods."

'Holy Flames?' Danielle thought during the split second she glanced over at her brother's battle after sensing his released energy. 'It's hard to get him serious enough for the full body Holy Flames. Maybe I should step it up a notch.'

"A distraction will get you killed against me, little girl." Araglith yelled as he launched a wave of dark energy at Danielle. She merely dodged the attack.

"This fight needs to end." Danielle said as she sheathed her sword, surprising Araglith. She closed her eyes and formed a barrier of bright, light blue water around her body.

Araglith floated in place, wondering what she was doing, but by the time he realized it, it was too late.

Danielle slowly lowered the temperature of all the water in the air around the battlefield. In one massive display, she pulled all of the water within a mile and created a hollow cube shaped barrier of ice around the battlefield, trapping both her and Araglith inside.

"You should have stopped me, demon." Danielle said. "This will be your death."

Araglith braced himself as a shower of ice in the shape of large needles rained upon him from all directions, piercing his body countless times. Araglith survived the attack, but was trapped inside a sheet of ice.

Danielle pulled all of the ice from the giant hollow cube and compacted it around Araglith.

"Farewell, Araglith the Demon Walker." Danielle said honorably. "You fought well."

She lowered the temperature of the ice encasing Araglith to unimaginably low levels. The ice was so cold that even the Oxygen, Nitrogen, and other gases in the general vicinity started liquefying while the gases within several feet of the ice solidified.

Finally, the ice started melting. Danielle made sure to leave a platform of ice to prevent Araglith's dead body from falling from the sky. She gently lowered him to the ground and bowed honorably to her fallen opponent before collapsing to her knees.

She had used up a very large portion of her energy and would need to rest for a while to recover. She sat down on the ground facing Doran. She had not realized that his battle was also over, and Doran was standing behind her.

"Done already?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah." Doran answered. "Murathin was tough, but his defensive ability was fairly low."

"A low defense is a bad match against you."

"He was similar to me, though." Doran said. "His attacks were very powerful, but he couldn't hit me with anything strong enough to do any real damage. I'm afraid I'm too drained now to fly back to the others, though."

"Same." Danielle said. "Sit with me for a while. We haven't had any brother sister time in a long time."

"That we haven't. You know, I saw you use Sacred Water. Was he that strong or did you respect him enough to do that?"

"It was a mix of both. I could have beaten him without the Sacred Water, but I also wanted to end it before my energy ran too low. I saw you use the Holy Flames, too."

"Yeah, I did. I said this to the demon I killed, too, but it's really a misnomer to call us either Paragons or Dragons."

"I know what you mean. Holy Flames, Sacred Water, Hallowed Earth, Divine Wind, and Holy Lightning. They are all the Divine Elements of the Gods."

"I wonder if Michael, Michelle, and Louise will use their Divine Elements." Doran pondered aloud.

"I wonder..." Danielle trailed off.

* * *

After transporting everyone from around the Earth Kingdom to Ba Sing Se, Drangan, Zen, Kaylie, and Layla chose not to join the battle. They found Kye standing atop the nearest section of the inner wall, simply watching as the members of Paragon and Void were cleaning up the remaining demons.

"Mom, everyone is here." Kaylie said as she landed next to her.

"Good." Kye replied. "Doran and Danielle just finished their one on one battles. They are too drained to return right now, so they are resting."

"How did they drain themselves so much?" Drangan asked.

"Holy Flames and Sacred Water." Kye said. "Apparently they judged their opponents highly enough to deserve to see the Divine Elements."

Drangan didn't respond, but was clearly surprised upon hearing Kye's words.

"I'm going to them." Layla said briefly before vanishing.

Kye turned her attention to the north briefly, then to the south east, then on to several other directions.

"What is it?" Drangan asked as he scanned the same areas. He sensed them.

"The Angels are coming from the north in four separate parties." Zen said. "I don't sense Gabriel among them, but he's probably not far behind. Can you handle him, Kye?"

"Yeah." She answered. "He's a lot stronger now, but my Divine Power will be more than enough to handle it."

"Don't overdo it." Zen said. "I'll take Apollyon when he shows up."

"Same to you, brother." Kye said.

"There are demons coming from the south east." Drangan said. "There are four more troops of demons, and I sense a powerful energy in each one, likely Demon Captains."

"I also sense a powerful energy in each of the Angel parties." Zen said. "There are likely to be Angel Generals."

"Can you have your Void Elite handle the Generals?" Drangan asked. "I'll gather the remaining Dragons and split us up, one per Demon Captain."

"Go for it." Zen answered. "I'll pass on the message." He vanished.

Drangan started to teleport as well, but noticed something off about Kye. "What's up?"

Kye didn't answer at first. She stared into the sky with a rather blank expression.

"Kye?"

'It's coming.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**Extras**

Divine Elements of the Gods

There is a divine version of each elemental bending. These divine elements were originally created by the First Avatar and Goddess of Bending Yami Saisho Akari. These divine elements are Holy Flames (glowing golden fire), Sacred Water (glowing light blue water), Hallowed Earth (glowing bright brown earth), Divine Wind (glowing white), and Holy Lightning (glowing golden lightning). The Divine Elements have significantly greater power and versatility than their standard variants. Sacred Water, for example, can be frozen to a temperature so low that even nearby air will freeze.

* * *

**Techniques Introduced**

Golden Fist - Doran

Holy Flames - Doran

Sacred Water - Danielle

Hallowed Earth - Michael (Mentioned)

Divine Wind - Michelle (Mentioned)

Holy Lightning - Louise (Mentioned)

* * *

**There is not a divine version of energy bending in the same sense as the elemental bending. Zen Energy could be considered the "divine" energybending, but in reality, Zen Energy is the true harmony of all energy, not a divine form of energy. It would seem that the other five Dragons have an advantage over Drangan, but no fear, he has an ace in the hole.**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 14 (30): Battle of Ba Sing Se P4

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 14 (30): Battle of Ba Sing Se Part 4

* * *

In the time between Kye and the others sensing the several incoming groups of Angels and Demons, Doran and Danielle managed to recover enough energy to fly back. Layla stayed with them the whole trip.

They found a short reprieve when the returned to the top of the broken wall where the others were standing. The other Dragons, as well as the Void Elite, had all gathered. Even Korra joined them.

Everyone was worn out from all of the fighting, but they stood tall anyway, waiting for the next battle.

Layla made use of their break to restore everyone's energy, including that of the members of Paragon and Void who were on the ground fighting, and a good portion of the Earth Kingdom soldiers that had survived.

"You still have a good portion of your own energy left after that." Kye said. "You've improved."

"I won't let you fight a battle for me anymore, mom." Layla said adamantly. "We have trained hard to increase our control."

Kye couldn't help but give her daughters a smile. She was a proud mother! "That's good. However, there will likely be a battle after Gabriel and Apollyon have been dealt with. You cannot, and this goes for everyone, Kaylie, Layla, Zen, Drangan and the Dragons, Korra, nobody, none of you can participate in that last battle."

"Why?" Doran asked demandingly.

"You will die if you do." Kye said. "I remain the only True Immortal out of all of us. I will not allow any of you to put yourselves at risk for my sake."

"Your sake?" Zen said. "What are you planning?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kye said. "Korra, I will allow you to fight in that battle only if you can maintain a Soul Swap with Yami for at least fifteen minutes, but I doubt you'll have enough energy at that point to manage even one minute."

Kye came across strong in her instructions, but everyone knew not to question her further.

In the depths of Korra's mind, Yami thought to herself, and was careful to keep these thoughts from Korra, 'Is she really planning to go through with it... here of all places?'

* * *

After several minutes of silence, every energybender sensed the presence of the incoming Angels and Demons, each split into four groups.

Zen took the lead and ordered the Paragon and Void teams to head off each incoming Angel and Demon group. Alina's group, joined by Michelle, headed off toward the furthest and largest group of demons to the far southeast side of Ba Sing Se. Michelle flew herself, but the others had to get a ride from Michael, who was carrying his group and her group on two large rock platforms.

After dropping off Rei's team, Michael carried Alina's team to their destination and hurried back to Rei.

Louise gathered Allison's team and had Kaylie teleport them to head off the third group of demons.

Ren, Tyron, Aero, and Aira gathered their teams. Tyron carried two of their teams on earth platforms, just as Michael had, but the remaining two had to rely on teleports from Zen and Layla.

"There's still one group of demons that needs attention." Drangan said. "Doran, Danielle, can you handle them while I fight the captain in that group?"

"Sure." Doran said as he and his sister took to the air and headed out toward the destination, followed shortly by Drangan.

Kye allowed Drangan to fly a fair distance away, but teleported to him before he flew any further.

"Kye?" Drangan said, half surprised.

"I need a favor." Kye said. "This is not something I ask lightly."

Drangan's expression was instantly serious. "What is it?"

"I want you to deal with your target quickly." She requested. "Use overwhelming force if need be. As it stands right now, only Zen and I can fight on even terms with Gabriel and Apollyon, and I'm going to need my full strength for what's coming after them."

"Go on."

"I need you, not as the Dragon of Energy, but as the God of Bending."

Drangan's serious expression suddenly turned into extreme surprise. "How..."

"I'm a god, too, Drangan." Kye said. "I know you are an omnibender like my siblings, daughters, and me, and not just an omnibender, but the second God of Bending."

"I figured you would have thought Korra would become the second God of Bending." Drangan pointed out.

"No. I've known of your power since you were the same age as you look, twenty thousand years ago. It is possible that Korra will become the third."

"That's good news."

"Yeah. For now, though, I need you to put your target down quick and return. I want you to fight Gabriel in my place."

"Alright. I want answers later, though."

"And you'll have them." Kye said as Drangan turned and flew off after Doran and Danielle.

* * *

Michelle and her group arrived at their destination shortly before the demons they intended to counter. Michelle's group consisted of herself and Paragon's Team One, Alina, Johan, Linda, Bell, Aina, Antero, Anna, and Sasha.

The entire group immediately started pushing the demons back. While the demons only had earthbending or firebending, Team One had all four styles of bending, as well as the Air Dragon.

Alina and Bell opened up with a combination attack, both using their Glaives and bending styles simultaneously. Alina launched several thin lines of fire from her glaive, whereas Bell launched blades of air from her glaive. The fire and air combination cleared a straight line through the demon troop before them.

Anna and Sasha took advantage of the combination attack. Michelle carried them above the demons and dropped them directly into the center where the combination attack before had cleared to. Sasha landed first, pounding his mace on the ground and erecting a large dome of earth, trapping a good quarter of the demons inside.

He launched himself back, allowing Michelle to catch him, before Anna landed. Anna took advantage of the large dome and shot an omni directional wave of fire, burning alive every demon it hit.

Linda also took advantage of the large dome after Anna burned the demons inside. She bent a path inside and started running along the edge of the dome, punching the sides as she went and launching chunks of the wall outward, crushing any demons that were not quick enough to push back the walls of earth.

Aina and Antero followed through after Linda's attack and finished off any demons that were able to block the earth walls with razor sharp water blades.

All that was left was a small group of demons toward the back of the battlefield. Johan ran straight into the demons, slicing and pounding through them with his glaive while skillfully dodging any incoming fire or earth attacks. After clearing through the demons, he launched himself into the air with earthbending, and took a large rock with him.

Using a move identical to the move Aang used when he fought Fire Lord Ozai, Johan compacted the rock and shot pieces across the demons at high speed, decimating the area and any demons caught in the attack.

Only one demon remained, and Michelle intended to take care of that one herself. He was the Demon Captain known as Levithan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren's team managed to clear out the group of Angels they were assigned to defeat, leaving Ren to stare down the Angel General of that group.

The Angel General introduced herself instead of outright attacking. "Hello, human firebender. I am impressed with your underlings. They defeated my angels so easily. I will be your opponent now. I am General Sophia."

"Then you are the Angel of Wisdom?" Ren asked.

"Correct." Sophia answered.

"I have my work cut out for me." Ren said as she charged in toward her opponent, only to be stopped by a wall of light energy obstructing her path. She blasted the wall of light with her firebending, but could not break through.

Sophia retaliated with bending several arms made from light energy extending from the light wall, aimed at Ren. She did all she could to dodge and avoid the attacks, darting and jumping backward across the ground.

'With her ability to fly, she has a clear advantage.' Ren thought as she came to realized that her firebending wouldn't be enough against this opponent. 'I'll have to step it up.' She formed a ball of energy behind her back, where Sophia wouldn't see. 'I wanted to save this until I could have a dual with one of the Dragons again, but I can't afford not to use this here.'

Sophia maintained the wall of light, but retracted the arms she had used before. Ren used this opportunity to throw her energy blast at Sophia. Her blast tore through the wall of light and hit Sophia square in the chest, launching her backward into the side of a nearby rocky outcrop.

Ren wasted no time in between attacks. She jumped to the air, using her energybending to fly, and chased after Sophia relentlessly.

* * *

Aero, Aira, and Tyron were also fighting Angel Generals. Tyron was fighting against the Angel of Strength, General Zazriel, while Aero and Aira were fighting a tag team match against the Angel of Wrath, Rogziel, and the Angel of Fire, Puriel.

Michael and Paragon Team Three, consisting of Captain Rei, Nori, Ayame, Kamiko, Kiyori, and Miekori, were busy fighting off the horde of demons in their location, lead by Demon Captain Terathel.

Louise and Team Two were busy as well, holding off the third demon horde, lead by Demon Captain Tremolon. Team Two included Captain Allison, Jaden, Lucy, Leo, Diana, and Charles.

Drangan, Doran, and Danielle, had already annihilated the fourth troop of demons. Drangan was busy fighting the Demon Captain of that group, but proved to be too strong for the demon, who retreated from battle. Drangan was annoyed with his victory, but accepted it anyway. He and the Maya twins headed back to the part of the wall where Kye and the others had been.

When they returned to Kye and the others, they didn't expect to find Archangel Gabriel and Demon Lord Apollyon already there. If that wasn't enough of a surprise, the two were working together.

* * *

**Extras**

None today!

* * *

**Characters Introduced**

Sophia, Angel of Wisdom

Rogziel, Angel of Wrath

Puriel, Angel of Fire

Zazriel, Angel of Strength (Reintroduced)

* * *

**Techniques Introduced**

Wall of Light - Sophia

Light Construct Arms - Sophia

Energy Blast - Ren

* * *

**Character Profiles**

This has been long overdue. I know I said I'd release a special chapter for this at the end of the first book, but to be honest... I forgot. Sorry! I'll release a handful of character profiles with each chapter until the end of this book (which is probably 2 more chapters).

**DEMONS**

**Demon Captain Araglith**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black  
Outfit: Black demonic armor  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Firebending, Dark Energybending, Demon Power, Black/Green Fire  
Title: Araglith the Demon Walker  
Name Inspiration: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 8

**Demon Captain Murathin**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Red  
Outfit: Red demonic armor  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Firebending, Dark Energybending, Demon Power, Black/Green Fire  
Title: Murathin the Dark Fire  
Name Inspiration: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 8 (Not named) Book 2 Chapter 12 (Named)

**Demon Captain Levithan**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Black demonic armor  
Weapons: Large Cleaver  
Bending Type: Energybending, Dark Energybending, Demon Power  
Title: Levithan the Cleaver  
Name Inspiration: Knock off the word Leviathan  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 8 (Not named) Book 2 Chapter 14 (Named)

**Demon Captain Terathel**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black  
Outfit: Black and Red demonic armor  
Weapons: Twin Maces  
Bending Type: Earthbending, Dark Energybending, Demon Power, Black Earth  
Title: Terathel the Crusher  
Name Inspiration: Knock off the word Terra (Latin for Earth).  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 8 (Not named) Book 2 Chapter 14 (Named)

**Demon Captain Tremolon **  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Red  
Outfit: Black and Red demonic armor  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Earthbending, Dark Energybending, Demon Power, Black Earth  
Title: Tremolon the Quaker  
Name Inspiration: Knock off the word Tremor (cheesy, I know)  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 8 (Not named) Book 2 Chapter 14 (Named)

**ANGELS**

**Angel General Sophia**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Golden Blonde, long and flowing  
Eyes: Golden  
Outfit: Simple white robes  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Airbending, Light Energybending, Angel's Grace, Divine Wind  
Title: Sophia the Angel of Wisdom  
Name Inspiration: Actual Angel Name  
Introduced: Book 2 Chapter 4 (Not named) Book 2 Chapter 14 (Named)

**Angel General Rogziel**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black, long  
Eyes: Golden  
Outfit: Simple white robes  
Weapons: Longsword (European Style)  
Bending Type: Firebending, Light Energybending, Angel's Grace, Holy Flames  
Title: Rogziel the Angel of Wrath  
Name Inspiration: Actual Angel Name  
Introduced: Book 2 Chapter 4 (Not named) Book 2 Chapter 14 (Named)

**Angel General Puriel**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Light Yellow, long  
Eyes: Golden  
Outfit: Simple white robes  
Weapons: Longsword (European Style)  
Bending Type: Firebending, Light Energybending, Angel's Grace, Holy Flames  
Title: Puriel the Angel of Fire  
Name Inspiration: Actual Angel Name  
Introduced: Book 2 Chapter 4 (Not named) Book 2 Chapter 14 (Named)

**Angel General Zazriel**  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Brown, short  
Eyes: Golden  
Outfit: Simple white robes  
Weapons: None usually, can generate weapons made of light  
Bending Type: Airbending, Light Energybending, Angel's Grace, Divine Wind  
Title: Zazriel the Angel of Strength  
Name Inspiration: Actual Angel Name  
Introduced: Book 2 Chapter 4 (Not Named) Book 2 Chapter 6 (Named) Book 2 Chapter 14 (Reintroduced)

**HUMANS  
**

**Alina Wolf**  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Blone, long/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Fire Nation Outfit  
Weapons: Glaive  
Bending Type: Firebending  
Title: Captain of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Johan Wolf**  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Blonde, short/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Darker colored Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: Glaive  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Title: Lieutenant of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Seiglinde "Linda" Herman**  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Brown, medium/straight  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Title: Soldier of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Isabel "Bell" Herman**  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Blonde, medium/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Black colored Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: Glaive  
Bending Type: Airbending  
Title: Soldier of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Aina Inari Virtanen**  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Grey, long/straight  
Eyes: White  
Outfit: Summertime Water Tribe Outfit, dark blue  
Weapons: Staff  
Bending Type: Waterbending  
Title: Aina the Graceful, Soldier of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Antero Iilvari Virtanen**  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Grey, medium/curly  
Eyes: White  
Outfit: Summertime Water Tribe Outfit, dark blue  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Waterbending  
Title: Soldier of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**"Anna" Anastasiya Viktoriya Kistanov**  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Blonde, short/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Simple Fire Nation outfit, dark red  
Weapons: Heavy Mace  
Bending Type: Firebending  
Title: Soldier of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**"Sasha" Aleksandr Gavriil Kistanov**  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Brown, short/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Simple Earth Kingdom outfit, dark brown  
Weapons: Heavy Mace  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Title: Soldier of Team One  
Team: Team One  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

* * *

**A few battles are over, but others are just heating up. Gabriel and Apollyon appear to be in cohorts! What could have brought this on?  
**

**The next chapter is either going to be long or split into two chapters, I'm not quite sure yet, but I'm leaning on two smaller chapters. After that, we'll have the final chapter of the book that will involve a major character that has not appeared yet, and the reappearance of another! Who could they be?**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 15 (31): Battle of Ba Sing Se P5

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 15 (31): Battle of Ba Sing Se Part 5

* * *

Ren's battle with Sophia had stepped up a few notches. Ren started using energybending, a secret she had kept from all but the other Void Elite and Void's leader, Zen.

Sophia countered as best she could, and was forced to use airbending and light energybending simultaneously to ward off her opponent, but that didn't slow Ren down.

In a torrent of firebending and energybending, Ren managed to knock Sophia out of the sky.

The angel had no intention of losing, however. She formed a small ball of bright golden light and soon expanded it until it covered her entire body. The ball of light conformed to the curves of the angel's body until it was wrapped around her like an aura. "Angel's Grace"

Sophia's energy shot up substantially, but Ren was not intimidated, not until Sophia started bending air that glowed white. "This is Divine Wind, one of the Divine Elements of the Gods. I'll spare you if you remove yourself from my path, but if you stay, I will show no mercy."

"That's my line, angel." Ren said as she formed a katana out of dark energy and set it aflame, not with standard orange fire, but with black fire. "You aren't the only one with a Divine Element. Your Divine Wind is a light divine element. My Black Fire is a dark divine element." Her entire body was slowly engulfed in the pitch-black fire. "I'm afraid I cannot maintain this for very long, however, so I'm going to end this in one blow. Give me your best."

Sophia formed a spear of light energy coated with her divine wind in retaliation and charged toward Ren.

"Blade of Black Fire." Ren said as she jumped toward Sophia.

The two clashed, but Sophia could not stand up to Ren's attack. Ren destroyed Sophia's spear of light and cut her clear through the left half of her gut.

Sophia fell to the ground, still alive. Ren landed next to her, dismissed her black fire sword, and just stood over her. She started to speak, but Sophia beat her to it, albeit with trouble.

"You are strong... human." Sophia said weakly with a few coughs between her third and fourth word. "Before you finish me off, please tell me your name."

"My name is Ren. I have no surname." She answered. "I will not finish you off. If I leave you as you are, will you survive?"

"If left as I am now, I will not die. My body will slowly heal, but why would you spare me?"

"You offered mercy to me when you showed me your true power. I have respect for that. If possible, I would like to fight with you again someday, not as enemies, but perhaps as friends."

"I truly appreciate your sentiment, Ren, but it is very unlikely that we will have such an opportunity. Your leaders, Lady Kye and Lord Zen, are very powerful. I doubt even Archangel Gabriel and Demon Lord Apollyon can defeat them together, as powerful as they are now."

"I see." Ren said as the angel began to lose consciousness. "I must leave now. I enjoyed our battle. Goodbye, Sophia, Angel of Wisdom."

Ren turned back to the city after Sophia lost all consciousness and took to the air.

* * *

So far, two Demon Captains have been killed, one has been defeated, and one Angel General has been defeated. This still left two more Demon Captains and three more Angel Generals, at least before Louise started fighting.

Paragon's Team Two took no time to take out the legion of demons in their path, leaving only Demon Captain Tremolon alive.

Having sensed the deaths of two Demon Captains and retreat of a third, Tremolon immediately activated his Demon Power. He fused his demonic energy with his earthbending. It was apparent when he bended, as the earth he bent turned solid black.

He sent a barrage of boulders and earth pillars at Louise, but the girl was too quick to get hit by any of his attacks.

Louise knew that Doran and Danielle used their Divine Elements to defeat their opponents, but wondered if it was okay for her to use her own. She was left with no choice, as her normal lightning, even focused in one large strike, couldn't penetrate the black earth. She tried to hit him with a focused variant of the Lightning of the Dragon technique, but only managed to destroy the earth around him, dealing no damage to the demon himself.

"What's wrong, girl?" The demon gloated. "Lightning doesn't work very well against rock."

'We'll see about that.' Louise said as she released an aura of golden lightning. Standard lightning was always blue in color, but the divine variant was golden.  
The demon was slightly intimidated by her power release and attempted to crush her by bring two large boulders together from either side.

Louise simply floated in place instead of dodging, allowing the boulders to crash into her. Tremolon smirked as he pulled the boulders apart in hopes of seeing a smashed human body between, but all he saw was two semi-spheres, one in each boulder.

Louise's golden lightning aura disintegrated the earth that touched it, leaving her body unharmed. In the few seconds that she was inside the boulders, she teleported out and appeared behind the demon The members of Team Two were in awe as they watched Louise's performance.

"This is Holy Lightning, a Divine Element of the Gods." Louise said as she floated up into the sky, not stopping until she was high enough that everyone looked like ants to her. She gathered her energy for a second before shooting a large bolt of golden lightning down at the demon. "Holy Bolt."

The demon could react to her attack at all. He couldn't move an arm to try to raise of a barrier of rock, he couldn't jump out of the way, he couldn't even blink an eye. Louise's Holy Bolt traveled at the speed of natural lightning, hitting him in the same instant it left her fingers.

The demon was burnt from head to toe after the lightning struck and fell over dead.

Louise descended back to the ground to rejoin her allies, who were overly praising her display of power.

"That was incredible, Louise!" Charles, her brother, said before having to catch her. She had passed out from using too much energy.

"She overdid it." Allison said. "There was no choice, though. She had to give it her all to overcome that demon's weird black earth."

"No wonder she was promoted." Jaden added.

The group stayed there until Michael and Michelle's group returned, having killed their opponents as well using their Hallowed Earth and Divine Wind respectively.

Michael still had a fair amount of energy left, and was able to carry everyone back on a platform of earth. Louise woke up just before they returned to the temporary base on one section of the wall.

* * *

Tyron, Aira, and Aero all used their dark divine elements to counter their opponent's Angel's Grace power, which allowed each of them to use their respective light divine elements. They showed mercy, just as Ren did with Sophia, and allowed the Angel Generals to live, each wanting a rematch later on, despite the low possibility of one.

* * *

As everyone started to return triumphant, Zen and Drangan battled the two leaders of the Angels and Demons.

The Archangel and Demon Lord proved to be very formidable opponents, however, forcing Zen to dip into what Divine Power he had managed to unlock and forcing Drangan into simultaneously bending multiple divine elements, both light and dark.

After sensing everyone's return, Zen wanted to move their battle away from their temporary base to avoid anyone being caught in the crossfire. In an impressive display, Zen hit Gabriel with an intense beam of dark energy, launching the angel to the barren rocky area where Doran and Danielle had fought Araglith and Murathin.

Drangan soon followed suit, using a mix of a powerful energy blast and Divine Wind to launch Apollyon from the edge of the city.

Kye had to virtually hold Korra back from joining the fight, saying that she would need her help soon.

Just as Kye predicted, a cold air descended over the city as the arrival of the mysterious final opponent arrived.

A woman descended from the sky. The woman had long black hair, dark blue eyes, and a jet-black battle kimono, similar to Kye's dark purple variant and Yami's white variant. She wore a single sword on her back and had a piercing look in her eyes, which were fixed on Kye and Korra, causing Mako, Bolin, and Asami to move in front of them, ready to fight.

"She's here." Kye said. "You three need to get back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't protect everyone from everything." Asami argued.

"This is not a fight in which you can participate." Kye said softly. "That woman is my mother. She is more powerful than anyone on this planet."

"Your mother?" Korra asked, half shocked at the statement.

"Yes." Kye said. "Her name is Xera and she is the Queen of the Gods."

"How nice of my foolish daughter to introduce me." Xera said after teleporting to the wall where everyone was standing, causing several people to jump backwards or fall over trying.

"I will not back down." Kye said sharply. "I will release her."

"And that is why you are foolish." Xera said. "You never should have killed Yami in the first place. You are going to piss off your grandfather if you go through with your plan."

"I don't give a damn what Zalen thinks." Kye argued as she drew her second sword from its sheath. The sword glowed with an intense silver aura that soon expanded to its wielder. "I will defeat him in the end, and to do that, I have to do this first..." As she finished her statement, her energy shot up so much that even Xera was taken by surprise. The kanji for "Jouten" could be read on the blade near the hilt of Kye's sword.

"You have improved a lot since our last meeting." Xera said calmly as she drew her own sword. "I won't let you go through with her plan, however. Even with Jouten's power, you aren't yet strong enough to stand up to me."

'Yami, we should switch.' Korra mentally said to Yami, but heard no response. 'Yami?'

"She won't respond." Kye said.

"What? How do you...?"

"Know what you are doing?" Kye said as she turned to Korra. "I can sense when you are trying to Soul Swap."

Xera jumped forward just in time to block Kye's swing and push Korra to the side, knocking her to the floor.

Korra was shocked, as was everyone else. Kye tried to hit Korra with her sword.

"I SAID NO, KYE!" Xera shouted as she kicked Kye off the wall. Kye didn't slow down in the slightest, however. She teleported back to the wall and threw a ball of light energy at Xera that carried her high into the sky, out of sight, and motioned for Kaylie and Layla to distract her for a moment. They were confused as to what was going on, but trusted that their mother knew what she was doing and went after Xera.

Kye turned back to Korra and slowly walked toward her. "Forgive me, Korra, but you'll understand soon." She held Jouten high above her head for a moment before bringing the sword down on Korra. Korra tried to block with an energy construct sword, but Jouten tore through it as if it were nothing.

Yami didn't respond even in the last second before Kye's blade hit Korra.

* * *

Extras

Divine Elements of the Gods Part 2

For every "light" divine element, there is a "dark divine element. These are Black Fire (literally black fire), Black Water (again, literally black water), Dark Earth (not to be confused with the demon's Black Earth), Dark Wind (black wind), and Black Lightning (yellow lightning with black borders, similar to Orga's Black Lightning from the Fairy Tail anime).

* * *

**Techniques Introduced**

Black Fire - Ren

Blade of Black Fire - Ren (Black Fire)

Dark Earth - Tyron

Dark Wind - Aero, Aira

Lightning of the Dragon: Single - Louise

Holy Bolt - Louise (Holy Lightning)

Angel's Grace - Sophia, Zazriel, Puriel, Rogziel

Divine Wind (Angel's Grace variant) - Sophia, Zazriel

Holy Flames (Angel's Grace variant) - Puriel, Rogziel

Demonic Black Earth - Tremolon

* * *

**Character Profiles**

**Allison "Ally" Ventus**  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Brown, medium/curly  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Dark Blue Republic City Outfit (Female variant of Bolin's outfit)  
Weapons: Bow  
Bending Type: Air  
Title: Captain of Team Two  
Team: Team Two  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Jaden Ventus**  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Brown, short/curly  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Dark Blue Republic city outfit (variant of Mako's outfit)  
Weapons: Bow  
Bending Type: Air  
Title: Lieutenant of Team Two  
Team: Team Two  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Luciana "Lucy" Venturi**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Black long/straight  
Eyes: blue  
Outfit: Modernized Fire Nation outfit, dark red  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Firebending  
Title: Soldier of Team Two  
Team: Team Two  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Leonardo "Leo" Venturi**  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black, short/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Modernized Fire Nation outfit, dark red  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Firebending  
Title: Soldier of Team Two  
Team: Team Two  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Diana Wales**  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Brown, medium/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Dark Green Republic City Outfit (Female variant of Bolin's outfit)  
Weapons: Bow  
Bending Type: Airbending  
Title: Soldier of Team Two  
Team: Team Two  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Charles Chevalier**  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Brown, short/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Black Republic City outfit (variant of Mako's outfit)  
Weapons: Rapier  
Bending Type: Lightning Specialized Firebending  
Title: Soldier of Team Two  
Team: Team Two  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Rei Akiyama**  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Black, medium/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Black Republic City Outfit (female variant of Bolin's outfit)  
Weapons: Katana  
Bending Type: Lightning specialized Firebending  
Title: Captain of Team Three  
Team: Team Three  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 2

**Nori Hashimoto**  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Black, medium/straight  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Black Republic City Outfit (female variant of Bolin's outfit)  
Weapons: Katana  
Bending Type: Waterbending  
Title: Lieutenant of Team Three  
Team: Team Three  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Ayama Yamanashi**  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Brown, medium/straight  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Dark Brown Republic City Outfit (female variant of Bolin's outfit)  
Weapons: Staff  
Bending Type: Earthbending  
Title: Soldier of Team Three  
Team: Team Three  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 2  
Note: The profile of this character from Book 1 Chapter 3 had a few errors. This has been corrected.

**Kamiko Yamanashi**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Brown, medium/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Dark Green Republic City Outfit (female variant of Mako's outfit)  
Weapons: Staff  
Bending Type: Waterbending  
Title: Soldier of Team Three  
Team: Team Three  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Kiyori Akiyama**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Black, medium/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Dark Blue Republic City Outfit (female variant of Mako's outfit)  
Weapons: Katana  
Bending Type: Waterbending  
Title: Soldier of Team Three  
Team: Team Three  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

**Miekori Akiyama**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Black, medium/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Dark Red Republic City Outfit (female variant of Mako's outfit)  
Weapons: Katana  
Bending Type: Firebending  
Title: Soldier of Team Three  
Team: Team Three  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 6

* * *

**Ren defeated Sophia, Louise defeated Tremolon, and the other Void Elite and Paragon Dragons have finished their fights as well. I originally wanted to detail each fight, but some would have sounded too much like the others for my liking, so I just cut them out and gave a brief rundown of them.**

**Zen and Drangan are currently fighting Gabriel and Apollyon, and have taken their battle away to protect the others.**

**Little piece of trivia: Drangan is the one who taught the light divine elements to the other Paragon Dragons and Zen taught the dark divine elements to the Void Elite.**

**Xera has made her appearance, but Kye is more interested in somebody else.**

* * *

**Edit 2/22/2013: Corrected a few errors in the profiles of the Team Three girls.  
**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 16 (32): Battle of Ba Sing Se P6

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 16 (32): Battle of Ba Sing Se Part 6

* * *

Kye turned back to Korra and slowly walked toward her. "Forgive me, Korra, but you'll understand soon." She held Jouten high above her head for a moment before bringing the sword down on Korra. Korra tried to block with an energy construct sword, but Jouten tore through it as if it were nothing.

Yami didn't respond even in the last second before Kye's blade hit Korra.

* * *

Just as Kye's blade hit Korra, a bright white light engulfed the area surrounding Kye and Korra. Everyone outside of the light was shocked to see Kye point her blade at Korra, and some even thought of her as a traitor, but not a single one of them could see what was inside the light.

"I feel no pain... what happened?" Korra said as she stood up, her voice reverberating inside the sphere of light.

Kye only pointed to her left where a small orb of silver energy floated. Korra watched as the silver energy took on the shape of a human and slowly melded into a female body with a shape all but identical to Kye s. Long white hair instantly grew from the head. A silver wrap covered the private areas of the body to hide the modesty, not that it was needed at first as the body was still glowing brightly, preventing any loss of modesty. The silver wrap conformed to the curves of the body, covering the torso and a small portion of the arms and legs. A white and silver battle kimono formed over the silver wrap, with a katana soon appearing strapped to the girl's back. The girl's feet were soon covered by regular sandals, and the girl's skin slowly took color, no longer glowing.

The girl closed and opened her fists a few times, as if testing her body, and took a step forward to confirm the usage of her legs. The girl's identity was immediately apparently to Korra. The girl opened her eyes, revealing piercing silver irises, the same as Kye.

"Third princess of the Light Kingdom, the First Avatar, the first Goddess of Bending, and Goddess of the Spirits." Kye said slowly as she fell to her knees. "And my dear sister, Yami Saisho Akari."

Kye started to fall to the ground, but Yami caught her first, laid her down, and placed Jouten back in its sheath. Kye had fallen unconscious.

Soon, the light that had shrouded Kye and Korra lifted, allowing everyone to see Korra unharmed and Kye lying on the ground. The biggest surprise was the white haired immortal standing next to Kye.

"What just happened?" Korra asked. She was seriously confused. "How are you...? "She pulled my soul out of your body." Yami said. "It is no small feat even for a god."

"Did I hear you right?" Alina asked as she approached the two avatars. "Did you say 'a god'?"

"That's right." Yami said. She closed her eyes to get a reading on the battles taking place. Drangan and Zen were still battling Gabriel and Apollyon, and Kaylie and Layla were holding Xera above in the sky. 'Mother...' She opened her eyes and gave her attention to the group of Paragon, Void, and Team Avatar members standing before her. "I've already met a few of you, but allow me to introduce myself formally. I am the Goddess of the Spirits and origin of the Avatar Cycle. My name is Yami Saisho Akari and I am Kye's younger sister by two years."

"A god..." Mako said weakly, still in disbelief.

"The lot of you deserve an explanation, but time is short." Yami said. "My mother, Xera, is here and needs attention. I will deal with her, but first..." She turned to Korra, earning a surprised expression from the water tribe avatar. Yami placed her thumbs on Korra's head and chest, and soon the two girls glowed in a silver energy. "I have unlocked your divine power, Korra, though only the first stage. You may have thought that my soul was the reason you have divine power, but that is not true. You are a god on your own. I want to ask you to use the power to help my brother and Drangan defeat those arrogants, the Archangel and Demon Lord. Can you do that for me?"

"I will." Korra said confidently as she jumped off the wall and headed toward the battle Zen and Drangan were fighting.

"You may see my sister as a traitor for striking Korra as she did, but she is not." Yami said, returning her attention to the several benders standing behind her.

"The truth is far from it. She risked more than you can imagine by freeing my soul." She vanished.

* * *

Kaylie and Layla were managing to hold their own against their grandmother and Queen of the Gods, Xera. However, as the battle progressed, they slowly lost ground.

Xera stunned the girls with a light attack and moved in to attack with her sword, but was blocked by a third party.

Yami appeared in the path of the sword and caught it with her left hand, using energy projection to reinforce the strength of her hand.

"So your foolish sister succeeded." Xera said. "You two are pretty much giving up one of you to revive the other."

"No." Yami said calmly, but coldly. "I will not allow her to be taken."

"If only that was up to you." Xera said.

"I'll make it that way." Yami shot back before looking to Kaylie and Layla. "Go to your mother, she needs your attention."

"How are you here?" Kaylie asked. "I can still sense Korra's energy somewhere else."

"Now's not the time. Go to your mother. I'm not going to tell you again." She ordered adamantly. The girls obeyed and vanished.

Yami turned her attention back to Xera, who had a rather annoyed expression on her face. "You really should back down. If I punish your sister, it won't be as serious as if Zalen does so, and he won't wait for long. What'll it be?"

"I'll take the third option where nobody gets punished." Yami answered.

"So be it." Xera said as the two clashed blades.

* * *

Kaylie and Layla appeared on the wall next to Kye and immediately set to work restoring her energy.

Just seconds after they started healing their mother, a series of immense shockwaves resonating throughout the sky, indicating that Yami and Xera were in battle.

"They are inhuman..." Johan said as he and the others observed what they could of the battle above.

"They are gods." Layla corrected. "Just as we are."

"I always knew you had a greater power, but I didn't know any of you were gods." Doran said as he joined his daughters and lover. "She shouldered so much."

In addition to the power emitted from the battle between Yami and Xera, the energybenders of the group could also sense Drangan, Zen, and Korra fighting with the Archangel and Demon Lord.

They couldn't help but feel outclassed by the gods fighting.

After a few minutes of healing from Layla, with Kaylie's assistance, Kye finally woke up.

"Ugh..." Kye grumbled as she regained her senses. Instinctively, she scanned the area to get a sense on who was fighting. She sensed that Korra was strong, having her divine power unlocked by Yami, before realizing that Yami herself was fighting Xera.

The battle with Apollyon and Gabriel slowly moved back toward the group just as Yami and Xera made their way down from the extreme altitude in which they were fighting.

In a moment's reprieve, everyone was gathered on the edge of the wall. The battle had shifted to one of blades to one of glares.

Kye gripped her sword, sparking a reaction in the others. Just as everyone started to move, a commanding voice boomed across the sky.

"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT." A man shrouded in a large cloak appeared a short distance above the group.

Xera immediately bowed to the man, leaving confusion among the others that did not know who was the man. To whom would the Queen of the Gods bow?

"King Zalen." Xera said. "Your hand need not be raised. I shall deal with my daughter shortly."

"No." The man spoke ominously, his voice still booming. He spoke as if a hundred of the man were speaking. His words reverberating throughout the sky. Not a soul in the entirety of Ba Sing Se was out of earshot.

"The Goddess of Light will answer for her crimes." Xera said. "I plan to..."

"Enough, Xera." Zalen commanded. "There is no punishment even I could deliver to her that would suffice."

"You say that as if I will stand by and allow you to do so." Kye said. "Don't forget the sword I wield."

"I am well aware of the Legendary Jouten." Zalen said, his voice continuing to resonate. "I am also aware that you have no mastered the blade. While you have the potential to challenge me, that potential is still a far cry from your current position, Goddess of Light."

"You'd be surprised of the power of a rat the cat has backed into a corner." Kye said. "Do not underestimate me."

"And I shall not." Zalen said. "To punish you for your crime of performing a Soul Release, I will not target you, but something you hold dear."

"My daughters are true immortals now." Kye shot back. "Even you cannot kill them."

"You misunderstand." The King of the Gods said as he formed a small ball of energy in his right hand. In a mere instant, he pointed his hand, not at Kye, but next to her, and launched the attack.

It was too late when Kye realized for whom the attack was meant. She tried to react, but still having a large portion of her energy drained from reviving Yami, she couldn't reach it in time.

Zalen's attack hit Doran, and in the same instant, Zalen appeared standing over Doran with his blade already piercing his chest.

As strong as Doran was, he could not survive such a blow from the King of the Gods, but he did not die instantly. Zalen vanished, returning to his position above the group, leaving Kye to catch Doran before he fell to the ground.

"DORAN!" She screamed.

"Kye... my love..." Doran barely managed to mutter. "One last time... please."

"Anything for you." She cried as she lowered herself to him.

"I love you." The two said together before sharing a final kiss. Kye rose up after she sensed the life pass from the man she loved.

Kaylie and Layla collapsed to the ground, almost unable to speak. They managed to get one word, "Daddy..." before breaking down in tears.

Danielle ran over to the two and hugged them, holding them closely and crying herself. "Let it out, girls."

Michelle confided in her brother, neither of which could hide their sadness.

* * *

Extras

Soul Release

Soul Release is an extremely advanced technique that requires both immortality and Zen Energy to perform. The soul that is being release must also be immortal, otherwise it would whither away and die. When performed correctly, the soul of the target is removed from it's previous carrier's body and formed a body of its own. The soul's owner is completely revived with their full power.

* * *

Character Profiles

**Doran Maya**  
Age: 35  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Red, short/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Fire Nation Outfit  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Energybending, Light Energybending, Firebending, Divine Element: Holy Flames  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: The Fire Dragon  
Team: The Six Dragons  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Danielle Maya**  
Age: 35  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: Katana  
Bending Type: Energybending, Light Energybending, Waterbending, Divine Element: Sacred Water  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: The Water Dragon  
Team: The Six Dragons  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 4 (Mentioned), Book 1 Chapter 6 (Full Appearance)

**Michelle Maya**  
Age: 35  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Red, medium/curly  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Modified Air Nomad outfit. Comprised of the normal full body orange part, but the red part that typically drapes over the shoulders is instead more of red dress which covers the same parts of the body as Kye's battle kimonos.  
Weapons: Staff  
Bending Type: Energybending, Light Energybending, Airbending, Divine Element: Divine Wind  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: The Wind Dragon  
Team: The Six Dragons  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Michael Maya**  
Age: 35  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Energybending, Light Energybending, Earthbending, Divine Element: Hallowed Earth  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: The Earth Dragon  
Team: The Six Dragons  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter

**Louise Chevalier**  
Age: 20,118  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Blonde, long/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Dark Yellow Republic City Outfit (female variant of Bolin's outfit)  
Weapons: Rapier  
Bending Type: Energybending, Light Energybending, Lightningbending, Divine Element: Holy Lightning  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: The Lightning Dragon  
Team: The Six Dragons  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter

**Drangan Maya**  
Age: 20,125  
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black, medium/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Plain Black Outfit  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Light Energybending, Dark Energy Bending, Omnibending, Divine Elements: Holy Flames, Sacred Water, Hallowed Earth, Divine Wind, Holy Lightning  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Stage 1  
Divine Power Potential: Stage 3  
Title: The Energy Dragon, The Second God of Bending  
Team: The Six Dragons  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 4 (Mentioned), Book 1 Chapter 6 (Full Appearance)

**Ren**  
Age: Unknown  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Fiery Red, long/straight  
Eyes: Dark Red  
Outfit: Dark Red Republic City Outfit (female variant of Mako's outfit)  
Weapons: None, Energy Construct Katana  
Bending Type: Enerbending, Dark Energybending, Firebending, Divine Element: Black Fire  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: Ren of the Black Fire  
Team: Ren's Team, The Void Elite  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 13

**Tyron**  
Age: Unknown  
Physical Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Brown, short/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Energybending, Dark Energybending, Earthbending, Divine Element: Dark Earth  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: Tyron of the Dark Earth  
Team: Tyron's Team, The Void Elite  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Aero**  
Age: Unknown  
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Dark Brown, medium short/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Energybending, Dark Energybending, Airbending, Divine Element: Dark Wind  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: Twin of the Dark Wind  
Team: Aero's Team, The Void Elite  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

**Aira**  
Age: Unknown  
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Light Brown, long/straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Standard Earth Kingdom Outfit  
Weapons: None  
Bending Type: Energybending, Dark Energybending, Airbending, Divine Element: Dark Wind  
Mortal Status: Lesser Immortality  
Title: Twin of the Dark Wind  
Team: Aira's Team, The Void Elite  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3

* * *

**This was both an easy and hard chapter to write. Doran is one of my top two most important characters and the first original character I ever created. Doran is the very source of my original work. Before Kye, Danielle, Michelle, and a few of the more recent original characters came along, and before I renamed my book "Realm of Dragons: The Dragon War" the name of the meta series was "The Adventures of Doran Maya" with the first book being named "Doran Maya and the Magic Dragons". Later renames included "Doran Maya and the Dragons of Magic" then "Doran Maya and the Dragon War" then the meta series was renamed "Realm of Dragons" and the first book just being "The Dragon War.**

**In short, Doran is a very precious character. It was very hard to kill him in this chapter. Kye and Doran loved each other more than anything, having fallen in love at first sight. This will cause a big shift in Kye's personality, which will become apparent in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter of book 2, then I'll be taking a break before starting in on book 3.**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 17 (33): Ba Sing Se Finale

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 2: Light and Dark

Chapter 17 (33): Battle of Ba Sing Se Finale

* * *

Kye's punishment for reviving Yami with the Soul Release was not a punishment to her directly, but the death of the man she loved, Doran.

Danielle, Michael, Michelle, Kaylie, Layla, everyone directly related to him were in extreme emotional pain. Their pain, however, paled in comparison to that which Kye was desperately fighting to hold back.

Kye stood over Doran's body, holding back all but a few stray tears from falling. From the outside, she looked like her normal self, albeit a little troubled, but on the inside, her mind was a mess. The thought of never hearing a word from her important person's mouth again raced through her mind. She clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth.

"Give him back." She said quietly, barely able to hold back the rage that had built up within.

"No." Zalen said. "Your crime has been punished. Perhaps next time you'll think twice before breaking one of my laws."

It all happened so fast. A sudden surge in Kye's energy sparked the attention of the other immortals, who were the only ones experienced enough to sense it.  
Drangan, Zen, Yami, Layla, and Korra channeled their energy to Kaylie. While Kaylie was powerful, using her time and space abilities on a large scale required an enormous amount of energy.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" She screamed. An omni-directional torrent of energy launched from her body, knocking back Xera and even Zalen a short distance. Everyone else was gone before the wave hit them.

Kaylie clapped her hands together and in an instant, everyone, aside Kye, Xera, and Zalen, were whisked away. She teleported not only the Team Avatar, Paragon, and Void members, but every civilian and Earth Kingdom soldier in the entire city of Ba Sing Se in a single Mass Teleport. Not a single soul was left behind.

Everyone was transported to a safe location beyond the outer walls to the southwest.

Just as everyone looked back toward the city, a colossal explosion, not from explosives, but a release of energy, detonated. Korra and Yami, being curious, teleported back to the city.

They didn't expect to find ruins where the part of the city once stood. No building within several hundred feet was left more than a few feet high, and the wall in the general vicinity was flattened.

After taking a moment to look over the city in ruins, the girls found Kye floating in the same spot she stood before the wall was destroyed. An intense silver aura surrounded her body and the sword Jouten was in her right hand.

Yami was dumbfounded at the state her sister was in. Korra wasn't completely sure what was happening, but she knew that Kye had snapped.

They watched as Kye attacked Zalen. Not even Xera expected Kye to snap like this, but she did. Zalen blocked her blow, but not without being thrown backwards a good distance.

"Her power is so intense." Korra commented.

"It's wild and untamed, but she's done it." Yami said.

"Done what?" Korra asked curiously.

"There are Divine Power stages." Yami started. "Each stage is stronger than the last. In total, there are four stages. You are at the first stage, as are Drangan, Zen, Kaylie, and Layla. The first stage is enough to unlock true immortality, meaning you no longer can die."

"I am at the third stage. I don't know what Xera and Zalen are at, but I can tell you that they are Elder Gods. I was fighting Xera a little while ago, but I can tell she was holding back. She may be the Queen of the Gods and have to carry out judgment on the rest of us when necessary, but she's still a mother to us. Zalen, on the other hand, doesn't care. He's Xera's father, and my grandfather, but he could care less about family ties. Either way, Zalen is by far the most powerful god, being the leader of us all."

"What about Kye?" "In terms of raw power, she is beyond the fourth stage, something only possible for her since she wields the Legendary Jouten, but she can't control that power. She's in a rage. I imagine she'll only be able to manage up to the third stage once she calms down, if she calms down. To give you an idea in the power difference, when she attacked Gabriel, that was only her first stage. When I shot those blasts from my sword on the beach when we soul swapped, that was only my first stage."

Korra listened in amazement.

"Each god has a maximum potential. Eventually, I will reach the fourth stage, as will Kaylie, Layla, and Zen. Drangan is a unique case, but he is still a god, technically. His potential is the third stage. I don't know what your potential is yet, but I imagine it will be at least the third stage. But as I said, right now, her personal power is that of the fourth stage. Add Jouten to that and you could call it a 'fifth' stage, even though her control is absolute crap like this."

Kye relentlessly attacked Zalen, who could do no more than defend himself for a short time. Zalen quickly grew tired of playing around and started a counter attack.

The two darted through the air, clashing several times per second, leaving a shockwave behind each time, which was the only indicator of their location to Korra, who was having trouble following their movements.

Despite the overwhelming battle, Kye was too blind with rage to do any damage to Zalen.

"Yes, this is the power you need to have." Zalen said as he knocked Kye to the ground from high in the sky. "But if you are to replace me as the supreme god of the realms, you must also have control. Until then, you have no place challenging me." He turned to Xera. "Xera, deal with this. Teach your foolish daughter manners."

"Passing your mess off on me again?" Xera said, clearly annoyed.

"Enjoy." Zalen said before vanishing.

Kye returned to the aerial battlefield just in time to see Zalen disappear. "ZALEN!" With the target of her rage gone, the tears that were previously held back poured from her eyes.

She was comforted by the last person she had expected, Xera. "I'm sorry, Kye. You know as well as I do that I have to uphold my duty as the Queen of the Gods and would have had to punish you for the Soul Release. I only wish it were me that did it... I don't believe using somebody else to punish anyone, and I certainly would not have even thought about hurting your love. I don't agree with what Zalen did, and I'm sorry that I didn't take care of the problem faster."

Kye couldn't respond. For the first time in over two hundred and fifty thousand years, her mother was acting like a mother.

"I still love you, and Yami, and Zen, you know, and I miss your father. I loved him, I really did. I know how it feels, but you are going to have to be strong."

"Mother..." Kye managed to mutter.

Xera whispered something into Kye's ears briefly. "Can you do that?"

The younger goddess's eyes, although teary, were suddenly filled with hope. She could only nod in response.

"Good girl." Xera said as she hugged Kye one last time and left a small trinket in Kye's hand. "I'll see you again."

After Xera vanished, Yami and Korra flew over to Kye, curious as to what just happened.

"I don't know what to say..." Yami said slowly. "Was she actually acting like a mother just now?"

Kye nodded as she showed Yami the trinket Xera had given to her. It was a necklace with a very peculiar pendant. It left Korra confused and Yami speechless.

"But..." Yami said. "That... that... Mom gave that to Dad when they... and when he died she..."

"Yes." Kye said softly. "The symbol of the Seven Stars."

* * *

Extras

None for this chapter.

* * *

Character Profiles

**Korra**  
Age: 17  
Physical Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Brown, styled same as in canon  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Same as in canon  
Weapons: None usually, can create energy construct weapons (Light, Dark, or Neutral Energy)  
Bending Type: All Four Elements (Avatar Power), Energybending  
Mortal Status: True Immortal  
Divine Power Achieved: Stage 1  
Divine Power Potential: At least Stage 3 (According to Yami)  
Title: Avatar Korra  
Team: New Team Avatar

**Kye Akari**  
Age: 250,199 (As of 171 ASC)  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Blonde, long/straight (Ponytail, typically)  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: Dark Purple Battle Kimono (Detailed in my profile)  
Weapons: Enhanced Katana, Legendary Jouten  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Master Light Energybending, Master Dark Energybending, Master Omnibending, Master of All Divine Elements  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Stage 4 Raw, Stage 3 Controlled  
Divine Power Potential: Stage 4+ (with Jouten)  
Title: The Goddess of Light, Crown Princess of the Light Kingdom  
Team: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 1  
Special Note: Master of the Divine Light Style of Martial Arts

**Zen Akari**  
Age: 250,198 (As of 171 ASC)  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black, medium/straight  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: Jet Black Martial Arts Gi (With a black belt)  
Weapons: Enhanced Katana  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Master Light Energybending, Master Dark Energybending, Master Omnibending, Master of All Divine Elements  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Stage 1 (As far as Yami's knowledge), Actual Stage 3  
Divine Power Potential: Stage 4  
Title: God of Darkness, Prince of the Light Kingdom  
Team: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 2  
Special Note: Master of the Divine Light Style of Martial Arts

**Yami Akari**  
Age: 250,197 (As of 171 ASC)  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: White, long/straight  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: White Battle Kimono  
Weapons: Enhanced Katana  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Master Light Energybending, Master Dark Energybending, Master Avatar Powers, Master of All Divine Elements  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Stage 3  
Divine Power Potential: Stage 4  
Title: Goddess of the Spirits, First Goddess of Bending, Princess of the Light Kingdom  
Team: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 9 (Mentioned), Bk2 Ch10 (Spirit), Bk2 Ch7 (Soul Swap), Bk2 Ch16 (Full Appearance)  
Special Note: Master of the Divine Light Style of Martial Arts

**Kaylie Akari**  
Age: 17  
Physical Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Red, long/straight  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: Dark Red Battle Kimono  
Weapons: Enhanced Staff  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Master Light Energybending, Master Dark Energybending, Master Omnibending, Master of All Divine Elements  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Stage 1  
Divine Power Potential: Stage 4  
Title: Goddess of Time and Space  
Team: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3  
Special Note: Master of the Divine Light Style of Martial Arts

**Layla Akari**  
Age: 17  
Physical Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Red, long/straight  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: Red Battle Kimono  
Weapons: Enhanced Bow  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Master Light Energybending, Master Dark Energybending, Master Omnibending, Master of All Divine Elements  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Stage 1  
Divine Power Potential: Stage 4  
Title: Goddess of Creation and Destruction  
Team: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 3  
Special Note: Master of the Divine Light Style of Martial Arts

**Xera**  
Age: Several Trillion  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Red, long/straight  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit: Black Battle Kimono  
Weapons: Enhanced Staff  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Master Light Energybending, Master Dark Energybending, Master Omnibending, Master of All Divine Elements  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Minimum Stage 4, Maximum Unknown  
Divine Power Potential: Unknown  
Title: Queen of the Gods, Elder God  
Team: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 16 (Mentioned), Book 2 Chapter 15 (Full Appearance)  
Special Note: Master of Every Martial Art in Existence

**Zalen**  
Age: Unknown, but a lot older than Xera  
Physical Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Unknown  
Eyes: Unknown  
Outfit: Large Black Cloak that shrouds his entire body  
Weapons: Enhanced Katana  
Bending Type: Master Energybending, Master Light Energybending, Master Dark Energybending, Master Omnibending, Master of All Divine Elements  
Mortal Status: True Immortality  
Divine Power Achieved: Minimum Stage 4, Maximum Unknown  
Divine Power Potential: Maximum Achieved  
Title: King of the Gods, Elder God  
Team: N/A  
Introduced: Book 1 Chapter 16 (Mentioned), Book 2 Chapter 16 (Full Appearance)  
Special Note: Zalen is the Supreme God

* * *

**And this bring Book 2 to a close. Just for the record, Zalen did not try much at all against Kye, as she was blind with rage and fairly easy to counter, something highly unusual for her.**

**The moment between Kye and Xera was very important. The thing that Xera whispered to Kye will come in to play later, as will the Pendant of the Seven Stars.**

**Hit me up with your thoughts! I want to know what you all think about the story so far, be it positive, negative, anything. Thanks for reading! Until Book 3...**

**Edit: I mentioned this in the last chapter, but forgot to here... I'm taking a break before continuing to Book 3. This is just to give me time to iron out the middle of the book. I have the beginning and ending already planned, I just need to see how I want to get from one to the other. This could be a week or two, not sure yet... or it could be a few days, all depends on inspiration.**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	34. Book 3: Chapter 1 (34): Mystery Visitor

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 1 (34): Mystery Visitor

* * *

The Battle of Ba Sing Se and the end of the war was widespread news in the following weeks. Not a single town was left oblivious. Perhaps the most surprising news was the existence of the gods.

Kye Akari, the Goddess of Light. She was unparalleled in her ability to bend the light energy, just as her brother Zen was unparalleled in his ability to bend dark energy. She was also a master of neutral and dark energybending, and had at least partial knowledge of Time, Space, Creation, and Destruction energybending.

Zen Akari, the God of Darkness. Like Kye, he dabbled in all forms of energybending, being a master of neutral and light energy as well as the god of dark energybending.

Yami Akari, the Goddess of Spirits, first Goddess of Bending, and the First Avatar. Yami is a master of all forms of bending, aside Time, Space, Creation, and Destruction energybending, of which she at least has some knowledge

Kaylie Akari, the Goddess of Time and Space, and master of Temporal Energybending and Spatial Energybending.

Layla Akari, the Goddess of Creation and Destruction, and master of Creation Energybending and Destruction Energybending.

Drangan Maya, unofficially a god, but still a true immortal, carries the title of the second God of Bending, with Yami being the first.

Avatar Korra has very recently unlocked her divine power with Yami's help and is on the road to discover just what her divinity will be.

These seven gods may be true immortals, but they still live in the same world as everyone else. There are two more gods that reside in another realm, the Queen and King.

Queen of the Gods Xera is the mother of Kye, Zen, and Yami, as well as grandmother of Kaylie and Layla. She possesses a mastery of every form of bending, and her age is unknown, but suspected to be in the trillions. Her power is great, but so is her responsibility. Despite being forced to carry out the laws of the gods, she does love her children and is willing to be lenient with them when they "misbehave".

King of the Gods Zalen is the father of Xera and supreme ruler of the realm. He has shown to have no sympathy for the other gods, despite being the father, grandfather, and great grandfather to most. He normally leaves Xera to look after the mortal world, but on certain rare occasions will take matters into his own hand.

Two months had passed since Doran's death. Yami continuously tried to convince her sister that Doran's death was her own fault for being on the receiving end of a Soul Release, but Kye ignored her. Kye refused to blame anyone but herself for not protecting Doran.

Kye had lived over two hundred and fifty thousand years without love, and only seventeen years with it. Despite receiving the Pendant of the Seven Stars from Xera before her departure that day, Kye still cried every night as she crawled into bed alone. She had gotten used to having her silly Doran beside her at night.

The two loved each other as much as they loved their daughters. Kaylie and Layla hated seeing their mom like that, but also had trouble going to sleep at night knowing their father was dead.

Yami, Zen, Drangan, and Korra tried their best to comfort their fellow gods, but none of them could fully reach the three.

The other members of the Six Dragons, now five, had fallen into silence most of the time. The ever-cheerful Michelle always put on a face in front of the others to be strong for them, but when she was alone with Michael or Danielle, she needed them to be strong for her.

Tenzin, Lin, and Pema were some of the very few that could comfort Kye or the two girls, but even they could not help for long.

The only person alive that could help them was Katara. Her parents, brother, and husband were long dead, so she knew exactly how Kye, the girls, and the Mayas were feeling.

Kye valued Katara's company, and showed a warm smile around her, but when she was alone, her mind always wondered back to Doran.

* * *

As months turned into years, Kye, Kaylie, Layla, Danielle, Michael, and Michelle slowly recovered from Doran's deaths. Perhaps not completely, but enough that they could experience everyday life somewhat normally.

Most of the group had long since dispersed from Air Temple Island, going on to live in a mix of random locations. Kye and the others moved back to Paragon Island, which was relocated close to Republic City, only a short flight or boat ride away, visible from the city.

After a few years had passed, Korra and Bolin got married, as did Mako and Asami. Everyone's lives changed.

Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan grew up. Before long even the youngest had grown into a fine young man.

* * *

Soon, a total of twenty three years had passed. The world had known only peace since the Battle of Ba Sing Se.

Everyone had managed to return to normal life. Some of the group started working with Asami, who had since taken over Future Industries from her father. Others simply choose a simple relaxed life.

Kye was the only one who still hadn't fully recovered from Doran's death. She would randomly disappear for weeks on end not to be seen at all until Kaylie or Layla would find her in her bed at night asleep with red eyes.

* * *

One night, Kye was visited by somebody she never knew existed... somebody she never would have expected to meet if she had known... and somebody that had gone through not something similar, but identical.

That night, Kye felt an energy far greater than anything she had ever imagined, one that made even Zalen seem like a child. The energy had no foul intention about it, but was warm.

Kye rose up out of bed, wrapping her blanket around her body to maintain her modesty. Her surprise toward the strange, unimaginable, but warm energy was quickly dwarfed by the surprise she felt when she saw the source.

Standing before her, was somebody that was identical to her in every way. The woman was exactly the same height and weight, same color and length of hair, same facial features and eyes, same slender and curvaceous figure, same two swords carried on her back, and even the same dark purple battle kimono of her standard wear. What was even stranger, was she felt the same living energy from the sword with a hilt wrapped in purple silk as from her own sword of identical features, as well as the very same Seven Stars Pendant around her neck.

"Wha..." Kye muttered as she sat down on the edge of her bed, earning a smile from her twin of a woman.

"You should get dressed." She suggested warmly. "I have a lot to show you."

Kye was overcome with surprise and curiosity. She had no idea the identity of the woman standing before her, but she craved to find out. She stood up and walked over to the woman, forgetting to hold on to her blanket, and stared her directly in the eyes, earning a confused expression from the woman.

"You are identical to me." Kye said as she reached for the purple hilt sword on the woman's back and drew it a few inches out of the hilt. "Kanji for Jouten... and you have the same pendant. It's as if I have a twin."

The woman scratched the back of her hand as she responded. "Well, it's a little more complicated than that."

"We are identical!" Kye said. "I can't find anything different between us, aside the obvious energy difference."

"I can spot one difference." The woman said slyly. "I am dressed and you are naked. Hurry up and put something on, I have a lot to show you!"

"Right..." Kye reluctantly ran over to her closet, pulled out her usual purple battle kimono, and quickly put it on before grabbing and strapping both of her swords to her back.

The mystery lookalike offered her hand to Kye, "Take my hand and we will go."

"Where to?"

"You'll know soon."

Kye took the woman's hand and was whisked away in a white light to a place unknown. After the light faded and her eyesight returned, she looked around to see where she had been taken.

She immediately discovered that she was on an island. In front of her stood an enormous stone building.

"Welcome to Island Pandora." The woman said. "This is my home."

The two stood in silence briefly as Kye slowly began to understand just what was happening.

The woman broke the silence. "You are the Goddess of Light and wielder of Jouten, Kye Akari, but you are not the only Kye Akari."

Kye listened in silence as the woman continued.

"You already know that there are countless universes in all existence. Your world is one universe led by the Divine Lord known as King Zalen. There are a few worlds similar to yours in that they are "bending" universes. One of these worlds is led by the Divine Lord Izanagi. In his world, there is another Kye Akari. She is very similar to you in terms of appearance and abilities, but has a vastly different background."

"I know of Lord Izanagi. My sister, Yami, fought against someone from his universe a few weeks ago."

"I watched, unbeknownst to Izanagi and your Zalen." The woman said. "It was an interesting battle to say the least. I believe they want you to fight the other Kye Akari that exists in Izanagi's realm at some point. I will be there to watch."

"I see. So who are you exactly?"

"I am... well, that is a difficult yet simple question to answer." She paused for a minute before looking Kye straight in the eyes. "I am you, I am the Kye from Izanagi's universe, I am the Kye from every universe in which a Kye exists. If you were to meet all of them, you would find more similarities between yourself and them than you would care to count."  
Kye looked at the woman with partial confusion, but stayed silent so the woman could continue.

"I know the answer you are looking for, but first you must know the universe I am from. This universe is known as the Seven Stars, in which a realm for each star exists. The Star of Mortality exists in the Mortal Realm, The Star of Dragons exists in the Dragon Realm, The Star of the Arcane exists in the Magic Realm, the Star of Light exists here in the Light realm, the Star of All Unknown exists in the Oblivion Realm, the Star of the Gods exists in the God's Realm, and the Star of the Spirits exists in the After Realm, or Realm of the Dead. Understand?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So I can help you recover from Doran's death, just as I did. Doran exists in this realm as well. Your Doran, as well as your Danielle, Michael, Michelle, Drangan, Yami, Zen, the Paragon and Void members, they all originate in my universe, as do you. Every incarnation of the person Kye Akari, her family, and friends, are all derived from their original selves that exist in this realm."

The woman looked away, into the sky, something Kye soon followed.

She spoke again. "As to who I am... I am the Goddess of the Seven Stars, creator of the Legendary Jouten, and a much more simple answer... the original Kye Akari."

* * *

**Extras**

None in this chapter

* * *

**The original Kye has made an appearance. She will have absolutely no role in this story other than talking to this Kye. Giving the original Kye an appearance is somewhat of a big jump for me. I have never brought any sort of mention of it in any story until now.**

**The Divine Lord Izanagi and mention of the Yami vs Silver battle in the Avatar Omniverse are used with permission from Silver Omega 01.**

**EDIT 3/20/2013: This chapter was modified somewhat to include a bigger time skip between Book 2 and 3. This puts Book 3 at 23 years later in ASC 194.**

* * *

**************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 2 (35): Seven Stars

**Important notice: Chapter 34 has been modified to include a bigger time skip. Please check it out again to get up to date!**

* * *

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 2 (35): Seven Stars

* * *

"The original Kye Akari?" Kye said. "I always wondered about something. I always seemed to know how to use my power without much effort."

"Every incarnation of me, including you, is made from my own life energy, so it's only natural that knowledge would seem second nature." The woman said. "The others I mentioned are all created from their original's life energy as well."

"What's the point of having incarnations in other universes?" Kye asked.

"Boredom." Her answer struck Kye by surprise. "At first at least. The first few incarnations of me were sent alone to other universes. The fruits of my boredom quickly turned into an interest, so I started sending a few more. I watched as my incarnations changed the outcomes of other worlds in odd ways... just as you are in your universe. I grew increasingly fascinated with it, so I looked through several different types of universes to pick from. Some are dominated by magic, some by energy, some by bending elements like in yours... I picked a few universes of various types, and you already know of one other since Yami participated in a battle."

"Yeah. Yami was pretty excited after that fight. Silver and Amaterasu pushed her really hard. I'm interested in meeting this Silver and the other... Kami I think Yami called them."

"That's up to Zalen and Izanagi. Both would have to agree on that. You would have to ask about that. Anyway, on to another topic and the reason I brought you here." She turned around and hollered toward the large stone building. "DORAN!"

Kye gave the woman a confused look, who merely pointed at the doorway of the building. Her confused expression quickly changed to disbelief.

"You... but... he..." Kye stuttered. She couldn't form words.

Doran stepped out of the doorway and leaped over to Kye and her original.

Her voice grew weak, but she still managed to get out what she wanted to say. "You're... alive?"

Doran frowned before responding to her rhetorical question. "I'm afraid I'm not your Doran. I'm from here."

Kye quickly became angry and turned back to her original self. "You brought me here for this? My Doran has been dead for twenty three years and you bring me here just to show me that your Doran is alive?"

"Sort of." The original said. "I'm not showing you that my Doran is alive to gloat or anything, but to show you that I went through the same thing."  
"What?"

"I have died." Doran said.

"I believe Kaylie and Layla were seventeen years old at the time, just as they are in your universe." The original said.

Doran continued. "Our Zalen killed me." He turned toward the original. "And you fought so hard to get me back."

"I had to pull out all the stops to even have a fair fight with him. I had to use Jouten, Zen Energy, Call of the Seven Stars, and the Holy Combo in conjunction." The original paused for a moment and turned back to Kye. "While he was dead, I was just like you have been since your Doran was killed. I cried myself to sleep at night, I walked around emotionless, and I blamed myself for not preventing it... just like you. If you want to get past this and see your Doran again, you have to convince your Zalen to revive him... and we both know the only way he'll do that is if you defeat him."

"I've been trying to find a way to beat him, but I can't even beat Xera yet." Kye said. "I've tried and tried, but I'm not strong enough yet."

"Strength isn't everything, as I'm sure you know. You haven't mastered Zen Energy, and you haven't mastered Jouten. You will need both to defeat Xera, but even that won't be enough to defeat Zalen."

"How then?" Kye asked.

"You already know of the Holy Combo."

"Blades of the Heavens and Pillar of Light."

"Right. You need Call of the Seven Stars as well."

"You mentioned it earlier, but I don't know what it is."

"Call of the Seven Stars is literally what its name is." The original explained. "You call on the power of each of the seven stars in this world. Only I or my incarnations can use this technique."

"But if I'm not in this universe, how can I call on its power?"

The original Kye pointed at the pendent around their necks. "So long as you wear this pendant, you can use the spell anywhere, anytime, but do know that it is not something that is easy to cast. It requires a lot energy to cast, and an extreme amount of control. I struggled with it at first, but you will probably get it pretty fast since I had already mastered it before I started creating incarnations."

"What does it actually do?"

"One of two things. Either it can be used as an overwhelming offensive attack or a support technique. One moment." The older and wiser Kye formed a ball of light in her hands that emanated seven colors. After a moment, the ball floated up into the sky and split off in seven directions, each color forming a ball on its own. After forming a seven point star, each ball morphed into a circle. "The blue one represents the Star of Mortality, the red one represents the Star of Dragons, the green one represents the Star of the Arcane, the yellow one represents the Star of Light, the black one represents the Star of All Unknown, the grey one represents the Star of the Gods, and the white one represents the Star of the Spirits.

To activate the spell, you call on their power after giving them form and you can either hit your target with a multicolored beam of energy or you can hit yourself with it and infuse yourself with a temporary and enormous boost of power."

"How do I differentiate between the two methods?" Kye asked.

"The spell is intelligent. It will know what it is hitting once beckoned and will automatically use the correct form. And don't worry about somebody jumping in the way, once it knows to empower you, it will ignore everything else that may get in its path." She dissipated the star circles in the sky.

"I see. So I just form the ball of multiple colors and send it to the sky where it will disperse into the seven stars?"

"Yes, although I did it slowly. When you use it in actual combat, you'll want to do it discretely and quickly. Once the seven stars are formed in the sky, the technique cannot be stopped."

"If I master Zen Energy, Jouten, and use this to empower myself, I might be able to fight Zalen."

"Don't forget the Holy Combo. They are your ultimate techniques."

"Of course." Kye mirrored her original self's actions and formed the seven pointed star in the sky with the tips made of the individual seven stars. She felt warm while the spell was active. "Amazing."

"That's pretty much it. I'll come by again and see how you are progressing. You're only option is to get your Doran back. I want to see you accomplish this, just as I and a few other incarnations of mine have done."

"Have any of them failed?" Kye asked, striking an odd expression in the other woman.

She hesitated to answer, but could not hide it. "Yes, but don't even think for a second that you will fail. You must go for it with all your heart."

"I WILL have my love back." Kye said adamantly. "Failure is not an option."

"One more thing. You don't have enough energy to activate the spell after you cast it, so you will need the energy of the other gods on your side to do it. That means seven gods other than yourself, one for each star."

"But including me there are only seven. How am I supposed to cast it without an eighth?"

"You'll see when the time comes." The elder Kye said. "I will visit again in the future, but until then take care. Goodbye." She held her hand out toward Kye and teleported her back to her own universe.

* * *

Kye opened her eyes once she realized she was back in her bedroom. "Incarnations huh..." She blinked a couple times to confirm that she was in her own reality. The room stayed the same after each blink. "I'm going to need everyone's help to do this."

* * *

**No Extras This Chapter!**

* * *

**As I said before, the original Kye will have no role aside talking. She won't appear much more if at all until the battle with Zalen, which she will come to watch. **

**There are seven gods including Kye, so who will be the eighth when she needs one to cast Call of the Seven Stars? Who indeed.**

**I apologize for chapters taking a while. I'm struggling with writer's block again for this story unfortunately. As such, the next chapter may also take a while.  
**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 3 (36): Jouten

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 3 (36): Jouten

* * *

Kye kept the visit from her look alike a secret and started working on a plan, but defeating Zalen wasn't the only thing on her mind anymore. She now knew that she was an incarnation of the original Kye Akari, so she questioned her own existence in the universe she thought was her own.

Yami somehow knew what was on her sister's mind without any need of words. She held her tongue, though, and merely watched as Kye tried time and time again to defeat Xera.

Defeating Xera was the only way to get to Zalen. She has tried several times over the years, but has not once come even close. Would this time be different?

The two fought above the former Paragon base. Only Kaylie, Layla, Yami, and Zen were present for the battle, all of which worked together to hold a barrier around the island so the two could fight without interventions.

* * *

'Why am I even doing this?' Kye thought to herself while battling Xera.

The two exchanged many powerful blows, but where Kye showed signs of fatigue, Xera did not. Kye was very powerful, perhaps the most powerful among the gods, short of Xera and Zalen, but the difference between them was too much even for her to overcome. 'Why did she even come to me?'

"Because you needed to see her." Xera said.

Kye looked at Xera with only confusion as the latter approached. Xera took Kye's arm and vanished, taking the blonde immortal with her. The two reappeared in a large dome shaped room, far from the eyes of anyone else.

"This is my throne room." Xera said. "It is the only place that we can talk in private. Not even Zalen can interrupt us here without my permission to enter."

"What are you doing? We were in the middle of a fight!" Kye said.

"It was one sided. I wasn't even fighting at half strength, yet you couldn't deal any lasting damage." Xera said. "The fight is over. The time to talk is now."

"Then speak. What is so important?"

"I know you were visited by the Goddess of the Seven Stars." Xera said. "Or as you know her now, the original Kye Akari. In her universe exists the original Xera and original Zalen as well."

"How do you know this?"

"A Divine Lord is the leading god of any given universe. Zalen and I share that role in this universe. Divine Lords have knowledge of other universes, although this knowledge usually only extends to universes of similar or lower status. On rare occasions, a Divine Lord may have partial knowledge of a greater universe, one of higher status."

"Go on."

"This universe is about average. There are some exceptional individuals here, Avatar Korra's friends for example. They are talented and powerful benders. I don't know how many levels of status there are, but there are several to say the least. The Seven Stars is among the very top. Our original selves from the Seven Stars universe are among the most powerful in all existence."

"What's your point?"

"You are at a point where you want to get Doran back. You are not on my level yet and certainly not on Zalen's. Your original self probably told you that she went through a similar case. What I doubt she told you is that since then, she has grown to a level so high that even the original Xera and original Zalen can't even dream of comparing. Your original self is a contender for the most powerful god in all existence."

She paused for a moment to allow it to sink in before continuing.

"Would you like to know where she started?" Xera asked. "WEAKER THAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW."

Kye was stunned. "W-weaker than me?"

"Yes. She grew from a level similar to your own before you unlocked your divine power to a level only the gods of the greater universes can even dream of.

Your existence was born from her very life force. I can only say I am disappointed in you, Kye. Go home and figure out what you are doing wrong. I will not fight you again until you have figured it out and corrected it."

Xera waved her hand at Kye, causing her to vanish. She reappeared back on the island.

* * *

Yami, Zen, Kaylie, and Layla dropped the barrier and rushed over to Kye. They stopped short, though, knowing not to approached her just yet.

Kye sat there on the ground, thinking hard about what Xera said. For a while, she stayed in that one spot, just thinking, nothing else, until she felt a pulse from something.

She wasn't sure what the pulse was from at first, but as it continuing, she realized. It was from her second sword.

"Jouten." She said as she drew the sword from its sheath.

'Can you hear me?'

'What was that?' Kye thought.

'Finally.'

The sword floated out of her hands and levitated in front of her for a moment before transforming into a human girl shrouded in a dark cloak. Only Kye could see her face.

"I am Jouten, created from your own life energy. I have not been able to take my human form for quite some time, since Yami's death."

"I have forgotten about your human form." Kye said.

"That is not all you have forgotten. You may have recovered your divine power twenty three years ago, but you have not recovered my power. You still cannot wield me correctly."

"Tell me what I have forgotten."

"I'll do more than that. It is time for you to relive that day when Yami died. Aside the power of the Omega Spirits, there is only one method in existence to kill an immortal, a method only available to you. You used my sword form to its fullest to kill your immortal sister."

* * *

**Extras**

**None this chapter!**

* * *

Sorry about the rather long time between updates on this story! I've been fighting writer's block for this story and still haven't completely beat it. I decided to take this opportunity to take us to the past, nearly two hundred and fifty thousand years in the past. The next (probably two) chapters will cover the past between Kye and Yami leading up to Yami's death.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long, but I do have other project to tend to. I have started keeping story status updates in my profile for estimated chapter release dates, so if you are curious, please check there for estimated chapter releases, although this story does not have estimates at this time. I'll try to have the next chapter out by next weekend, but make no promises.

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 4 (37): Forgotten Past Part 1

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 4 (37): Forgotten Past Part 1

* * *

"Tell me what I have forgotten."

"I'll do more than that. It is time for you to relive that day when Yami died. Aside the power of the Omega Spirits, there is only one method in existence to kill an immortal, a method only available to you. You used my sword form to its fullest to kill your immortal sister."

"Tell me then." Kye said.

"First, there is one other that should witness these events." Jouten said before pulling Kye into a teleport.

The two reappeared at the south pole near the edge of the shore. There was one lone woman standing there gazing out over the sea, filled with small icebergs, Avatar Korra.

She turned around and met eyes with Kye, but could not see the face or any features at all of the other person. "Oh, hello, Kye. It's been a while. Who's your friend?"

"I am the human manifestation of the sword Jouten." Jouten said. "You are the reincarnation of Yami, but do not know many of the details. It is time to relive the events prior and following up to the death of the first avatar, Goddess Yami Akari."

"Relive?" Korra asked curiously.

Jouten walked over to Korra, gesturing Kye to stand nearby as well, and touched an index finger to both women's foreheads. Their vision was taken over, clouded by a pure white light.

* * *

Their vision returned, and the trio found themselves in the air above a great plains. Trees could be seen in the distance in one direction and a small mountain in the other.

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"The Memory World." Kye said.

Jouten pointed to the ground. Below, hidden in the tall grass of the plains was a long white haired girl, seemingly about eighteen years of age. She wore a white and silver battle kimono.

The girl was crouched, looking through the tall grass at a lion walking slowly around the grass. It looked into the grass, but did not see the girl until she jumped out and tackled the beast.

"Ha! I got you!" She said playfully as she rolled around with her furry friend. Several lion cubs came running and pounced on the two. "Hey! No fair!"

"Yami, you're a goofball." Came the voice of another girl, seemingly the same age. She had medium length blonde hair tied into a ponytail and wore a purple and black battle kimono.

Kye and Korra identified them as younger versions of Kye and Yami, although due to their immortality they looked identical to their present say selves.

"Oh, come on, Kye. Loosen up. Have some fun." Memory Yami said. She looked at the cubs and pointed to the Memory Kye. "Get her!"

The cubs immediately turned to Kye and pounced her. "Hey! You little fur balls." She rolled around with the cubs for a short time while Yami and the cubs' mother watched.

Korra tried all she could, but couldn't hold in the laugh.

"It's more fun that it looks." Kye commented lightly.

After a few minutes, the Memory Kye got to her feet again and walked over to Yami. "Come on. It's about time. We can always come back and play later."

"Yeah, alright." Yami said. She gave each cub a pat on the head before floating into the sky.

"Where are they going?" Korra asked.

Neither Kye nor Jouten answered, but merely waited for the two memories to teleport away before following, taking Korra with them.

* * *

The memories of Yami and Kye appeared above a large crater, soon followed by the three onlookers.

"Is this the..." Korra asked.

"Kingdom of Light. Or where it once stood." Kye said. "You remember when I showed the destruction to you, right?"

"Yeah."

The two memory girls floated down to a small raised platform of earth. One tombstone is all that stood on it. Korra flew down to it to read it as well.

'Here lies King Akari. Beloved father and ruler.'

Kye and Jouten floated down to Korra. The memory Kye and Yami couldn't hear either of them, and were left alone to pay their respects in silence.

"There's only one. What about the queen?" Korra asked.

"She's still alive." Kye said. "Well... more accurately, there never was a Queen Akari. My mother is the Queen of the Gods, Xera. We didn't know it at the time, but she left the Light Kingdom shortly before Zen fell to darkness."

"I see." Korra said. "I remember you mentioning that Xera is your mother now, back in the Battle for Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah..." Kye said.

"What happens now?" Korra asked.

"This is as far as I remember." Kye said. "The events between now and Yami's death are a mystery to me, but not to Jouten."

"I blocked out this memory from Master Kye's mind to protect her." Jouten said. "The only part she remembers is pulling me out of Master Yami's heart. Master Kye blamed herself for the longest time, but in truth, it could not be helped."

"Why not?" Korra asked.

Jouten turned around and pointed into the sky. "Him."

A masculine figure was floating in the sky. His clothing was shadowy colored with straps across his chest, arms, and legs. He wore heavy black boots with two straps at the top. The only skin visible was his face and hands, and they were purple in color.

"What is that thing?"

"Phantom." Jouten said.

The memory versions of Yami and Kye appeared on either side of the shadowy man.

"Who are you?" The Memory Yami asked coldly. Both the Memory Yami and Memory Kye had their blades drawn and to his throat on opposite sides.

The man spoke in a dark ominous voice. "I am Phantom, Destroyer of Worlds and Devourer of Gods. I am your nightmare."

* * *

**Extras**

The World of Memories

Similar to the World of Dreams that exists in my fanfiction "Strike Witches: Return", the World of Memories exists to relive memories. The only difference being, the Dream World can be interacted with, but the Memory World exists only to watch. The inhabitants of the Memory World and those watching the events cannot interact with each other whatsoever.

* * *

**This will be a two part arc. We will find out just what happened that resulted in the death of the Goddess Yami.**

**I will try to have the second part to this out in a few days, hopefully by Saturday, but possibly longer. I have a train of thought going for this fic again, so I definitely won't be taking a few weeks per chapter like the last few! I apologize for two short chapters in a row, but each one needed their own chapter for the plot points that take place within.  
**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 5 (38): Forgotten Past Part 2

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 5 (38): Forgotten Past Part 2

* * *

"Destroy of Worlds...?" Memory Kye repeated.

"...And Devourer of Gods?" Memory Yami finished.

The two sisters did not lower their swords even an inch.

"Yes." The mysterious man said. "And I am here to do just that."

"Explain yourself." Memory Kye demanded. "This entire continent is locked in a separate dimension. How did you gain access?"

"No need to hide your immortal status." Phantom said. "I know you are both gods. As for explaining myself... it's quite simple. A dimension is not hidden from those who know how to find them."

"Now explain your little titles." Memory Kye ordered.

"Of course." Phantom said. "I travel from universe to universe, destroying them as I go and devouring their gods before leaving."

"Then I will end your universe destroying days." Memory Kye said. "I sense that you are immortal, but that will not save you from me."

"I know all about the Legendary Jouten." Phantom said. "Your Jouten will not be the first I've encountered."

He caught the Memory Kye off-guard with that claim. "The hell?"

"There is no need to explain it. With the power of an omega spirit, I also possess the ability to kill immortals. Prepare yourself."

Kye, Korra, and Jouten watched as the memory versions of Kye and Yami scissored their blades together, but hit nothing but air.

The Memory Kye quickly sheathed her standard blade and drew her signature purple hilt sword with the kanji for Jouten, 上天, engraved on the blade near the guard.

"I must have spooked you, Goddess of Light." Phantom said as he reappeared next to Kye with his own dark blade in midattack.

"A being with the power of an omega spirit, regardless of their own individual power, needs to be dealt with immediately." Memory Kye said as she turned and swung her sword at him, slicing his sword in perfect halves from the tip to the hilt. Phantom barely managed to avoid taking a hit from her blade with a carefully timed teleport.

Memory Kye anticipated his teleport and beat him to his next spot with her blade already in midswing. He wasn't able to escape this attack so cleanly, having part of his left arm cut off from the elbow. Kye followed up with a swift and powerful kick to his side, launching him through the air toward Yami. She already had her own attack ready.

As Phantom unwillingly approached Yami, she shot seven balls of energy outward before teleporting a short distance away. The seven balls formed a large circle, and, as soon as Phantom was inside, beams connected the balls and formed a barrier which even teleportation would not allow escape. The seven orbs floated up until they were a fair distance into the sky, after which each orb was further connected by more beams, creating a seven-pointed star inside a large circle.

"Pillar of the Seven Stars."

A powerful beam of energy blasted down from the seven-pointed star and completely engulfed Phantom as well as crashing into the ground, throwing up dirt and dust everywhere.

After the dust cleared, Phantom emerged completely healed. "You two are exceedingly strong. I did not anticipate either of you having such mastery of your power at only a few thousand years old."

The memory versions of Kye and Yami were riddled with surprise. They were impressed that a being existed that could withstand the power of a Seven Stars technique and completely heal before the dust settled.

"Perhaps I held back too much." Memory Yami said.

"I'll make up for it." Memory Kye said as an aura of silver energy engulfed her body.

"You can't mean to use Zen Energy! You know..."

"I know. I'll make it quick."

"Kye! Stop what you are doing!" Another voice called. Its owner, Xera, appeared near Yami. Two more figures, one being Zen Akari and the other being shrouded in a heavy cloak, also appeared.

"Brother?" Memory Yami said. "But you..."

"I am the God of Darkness, Yami. Of course, I'm not dead. That's hardly the concern here."

"Zen? Mom?" Memory Kye said, her face overcome with anger. "What are you doing here?"

"They're not all."

Memory Kye looked around to find the source of the final voice. "Rei! You shouldn't be here!"

"As if I'm in any danger. I'm a true immortal now." Rei said.

Korra and Kye were confused at the sight of Rei Akiyama. Kye was even more confused at the fact that she was wearing a solid black variant of her battle kimono.

"Her real name is Rei Akari, born to you around a thousand years after the destruction of the Light Kingdom." Jouten explained. "She is only using the name Rei Akiyama until your memory of this event is returned. It is likely she will be waiting for you once we return to the mortal world."

"I see." Kye said. "How could I not know about a third daughter?"

"You'll know soon enough."

The memory version of Kye took into account all of the newly appeared people. "Even Zalen is here?"

"This man known as Phantom is a threat to our universe." Zalen said. "He must be dealt with."

"Then I will be the one to do so." Memory Kye said. "I am the only one here that possesses the power to kill an immortal."

"Then let's see what you are capable of, Light Goddess." Phantom said. He would soon regret his taunt.

In a quick chain, Memory Kye teleported to the man and slashed at him, then teleported again several times, slashing once per teleport.

"Gensuto, or Illusion Strike." Memory Yami said.

Memory Kye followed up by quickly flying in a circle around her target and discharging several energy blasts from her sword at him, all seemingly simultaneously.

"Genataru First Stance, or Illusion Lash." Memory Yami said, continuing to call off the name of the techniques.

Not losing her momentum, the Memory Kye spun in a circle, discharging a circular wave of energy that expanded until it was of a large size. The circle then rotated until it formed a sphere. Kye pointed her blade at her target and, at the same time, the sphere shattered into thousands of small energy blasts and homed in on Phantom, hitting him from all directions.

"Gentama, or Illusion Ball." Memory Yami said.

Phantom was stunned by the onslaught of attacks. Memory Kye pulled her sheath from her back and placed it at her waist as she slide Jouten back inside. In a move faster than even the observing gods could see, the Memory Kye drew her blade, closed the distance between her and her target, and attacked with a vastly empowered slash.

"Senkou Suto, or Flash Strike." Memory Yami said.

Phantom was heavily wounded, but still managed to move and speak. "Very impressive. You are indeed one of her best..."

The Kye watching the memory of the event knew what he meant. She was one of the original Kye's best incarnations.

"And with all of the gods of this universe present, my chances of victory are nil." Phantom continued. "I'll leave you with a parting gift, one of knowledge. Know that when I return... I will devour every last one of you. Even with your combined power, you will not defeat me. For your sake, I hope the one chosen by the spirits will have appeared by then." Phantom vanished without a trace.

The Memory Kye disabled her Zen Energy and turned to the others, specifically to Xera and Zalen. "What does he mean by one chosen by the spirits? You are the Divine Lords of this universe, so explain it."

"He speaks the truth." Zalen said. "I have seen the destruction he has wrought on other universes. Any universe he was unable to conquer at first, he returned once he had become more powerful and relentlessly laid waste to it. The one chosen by the spirits is a mortal who will rise to godhood. This is the only one who will be able to fight him. Phantom gained the ability to travel between universes and kill immortals by devouring an omega spirit. He will return here more powerful, but his power isn't the only problem. To win against him, his omega spirit must be freed. The problem is, only an Avatar can rise from mortality to immortality, and only the one chosen by the spirits."

"How do you know this?" Memory Kye asked.

"The Goddess of the Seven Stars, also the Divine Lady of the Seven Stars universe, has given this information to all of the Divine Lords." Zalen explained. "Phantom originates from the Seven Stars universe and has a history with the Seven Stars Goddess. She informed us the method required to free the omega spirit he has devoured and that she cannot touch him until after that has been done. She has also informed us that she will sense when that has been accomplished and will destroy him herself."

"I see." Memory Kye said. "So we need a mortal to become a god, but only the Avatar can do this?"

"I am the Avatar, but I was born a god." Memory Yami said. "I was never mortal to begin with, so how can we even have such a being?" She realized the answer after she asked the question.

"Exactly." Zalen said.

"You can't!" Xera argued.

"I don't have the ability." Zalen said. "Only one of us can do that."

"What are you suggesting?" Memory Kye asked, trying not to imagine the answer on her own.

"I must die." Memory Yami said. "It's the only way. A new Avatar will be chosen by the spirits, this time a mortal. I've talked to an omega spirit and was explained the existence of the Avatar Cycle in other universes that have the existence of the Avatar. But there's only one way for me to die..."

The Memory Kye was quick to argue. "No. I will not. There's no need for you to die for such a cause. This Phantom might not even return."

"He can only be killed by that which can kill immortals." Memory Yami said. "Aside the Omega Spirits, only you have the power."

"Then I will hunt him and kill him myself. I am stronger than him!" Memory Kye argued.

"There is no way to tell where he has escaped." Zalen said. "I can only sense that he is no longer in our universe. You would have to hunt him for eternity, and would never find him."

"But..."

Memory Yami quickly ended the argument by impaling herself through the heart on Jouten, which was still in the Memory Kye's hands. She pulled Kye into a hug so she could not pull the blade out.

"Yami! You have to let go! I can't remove the blade!" Kye yelled.

"No." Memory Yami said. "Follow the Avatar Cycle until one with my spirit is born. That Avatar will have a spirit of its own as well as mine and will likely be female, although that part I can't say for certain. Find that Avatar and help him or her become a god. Goodbye, sister." Yami closed her eyes, sealing her silver eyes away. Her body glowed in a silver light and faded away until nothing was left, not even the blood that had gathered on Jouten's blade.

"YAMI!" Kye cried. She threw Jouten aside, only for the blade to vanish and reappear in its human form, wearing the same cloak that its future version wore.

"Master Kye." Memory Jouten said. "I apologize."

Kye said nothing until the memory version of the human Jouten grabbed and removed the pendant hanging around the memory Kye's neck. Jouten then vanished and reappeared in front of Xera, where she handed off the pendant.

Xera looked at the pendant and noted that it was Kye's Pendant of the Seven Stars.

"What are you doing?" Memory Kye asked frantically. She tried to fly over to Xera to regain her pendant, but was held back by Jouten. "Give that back."

"No." Memory Jouten said. "To protect you from yourself, I am erasing your memories of this event, and of the Spirit Goddess Yami Akari."

"What? No!" Memory Kye argued.

"It is not a request." Memory Jouten said before tapping Memory Kye's forehead. The memory version of Kye was rendered unconscious and her memories altered in a mere instant.

"The power of Jouten is great." Zalen said.

"Indeed." Memory Jouten said. "I will be sealing Master Kye's power and my own power as well. My ability to kill immortal beings will remain dormant until the time I deem it appropriate to restore Master Kye's memory."

"Her power is as great as my own." Zalen said. "It's a shame you are going through such lengths to protect Kye from herself."

"It is unfortunate, but I cannot risk her falling into a negative state of mind or becoming influenced by you or Xera." Memory Jouten said, referring to Zen, who merely scoffed at the remark. "Due to problems with altering memories, Master Yami will not be the only one who Master Kye will not remember after today. Master Rei was born to Master Kye after being brought together with the father by Master Yami, so memories of Master Rei will be sealed as well. Master Kye will also not remember anything about the Pendant of the Seven Stars. I advise all of you to avoid communications with Master Kye until after I have restored her memory in the future." Upon finishing, Jouten vanished and reappeared in sword form inside its sheath.

The Memory Kye started to fall toward the ground, but was caught by Rei, who laid her down next to the grave of King Akari.

The remaining gods and goddesses agreed to keep the event and existence of Phantom a secret from Kye, and just as they dispersed, the memory ended, and with that, the three viewing the memory were returned to the mortal world.

* * *

"Wow..." Korra said with disbelief.

"It all makes sense now." Kye said. "The reason I couldn't remember parts of my past. I remember it all now." She turned to the human form of her sword. "I see why you did what you did. I probably would have gone on a rampage had I known about that event."

"I am sorry, Master Kye." Jouten said. "It had to be done."

"No, don't worry." Kye said. "Yami is alive again, and I'm feeling invigorated. With the return of my full memories, I also regained the knowledge of how to use my full power. My original self told me I would need Call of the Seven Stars to defeat Zalen, but I don't believe that. I feel as though I can win as I am now. I will have my Doran back!" She vanished.

Korra sensed where she went and followed, appearing on Paragon Island, having become curious about Kye's revelation.

When they arrived, they saw a lone figure standing on the shore of the island gazing out over the sea. She had long black hair, wore a black battle kimono, and carried two swords, one in either hand. On their hilts were engraved kanji, one reading Tenshi, or angel, and the other reading Tenrai, or divine. Together, they were the Twin Blades of the Divine Angel. Kye recognized this and knew who the wielder had to be.

Without turning around, the girl asked, "What is my name?"

Kye walked up to the girl and stood next to her. "Rei Akari."

* * *

**Extras**

**Legendary Swords  
**

**Jouten (上天), Heavenly Blade of the Gods** - The name Jouten can mean "Heaven", "God", "Providence", "the Supreme Being" or "the Absolute". Jouten is the most powerful weapon in existence, having a divine power of its own. Jouten possesses the ability to kill immortals, and ability only found elsewhere with the Omega Spirits.

**Yuko (愉子), Blade of the Joy Child** - Not formally named, but this is Yami's sword. Like Jouten, Yuko is an legendary blade, but not on the same level and it does not posses the same power to kill immortals. The name Yuko is a direct reference to Yami's usual innocent and carefree personality.

**Tenshi (天使) and Tenrai (天来), Twin Blades of the Divine Angel** - Rei's twin swords. Tenshi and Tenrai are also legendary blades and are on the same level as Yami's sword, Yuko. They do not possess the power to kill immortals.

* * *

**Techniques Introduced**

**Gentama (Illusion Ball)** - The user swings their sword in a circle around their body, forming a circle of energy that expands then rotates, forming a sphere. The user then points their sword at the target and the sphere shatters into thousands of energy blasts that home in on the target.

* * *

**Well, this chapter didn't take near as long as I thought. Once the thought train started rolling, the chapter seemed to write itself.**

**Major plot point in this chapter. Kye has returned to her former glory, Rei's status as a god has been revealed, and the true enemy has been revealed. (I know I once stated that would be Zalen, but I needed a different enemy that only Korra could fight.**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	39. Chapter 6 (39): Reunion

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 6 (39): Reunion

* * *

Without turning around, the girl asked, "What is my name?"

Kye walked up to the girl and stood next to her. "Rei Akari."

For a while, the two stood there in silence. Korra settled down on a rock, not far from the two. She was just out of earshot.

Rei sheathed her twin blades and sat down where she had been standing. Neither was sure what to say to the other. One was a daughter who hadn't been able to be herself around her mother for a few thousand years shy of two hundred and fifty, and the other was a mother who, for the longest time, had no memory of her first daughter.

Finally, silence was broken. They spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry." They glanced at each other. "You first."

Kye spoke up first. "I feel awful. Over the years, I've recovered bits and pieces of my memory, though I didn't know any of my memory was even gone. I thought it was just poor memory on my part... but I see it all so clearly now. I knew I killed Yami, but I could not remember anything else. I feel as guilty about Yami's death now as I do about not knowing you are my daughter."

"I wanted to tell you." Rei spoke up. "I should have. I missed the days when we could just fool around like children. I wanted to experience that again."

"What's the truth behind your relationship with Mie and Kiyori?" Kye asked. "Are they mine, too?"

"No." Rei said. "They are Nori's little sisters. Nori's real last name is Akiyama, the same as theirs."

"Do Kaylie and Layla know about you?"

"No. I was waiting to tell them until your memories were restored. They'll probably be here any second. I'm not suppressing my energy anymore, so I'm sure they'll sense it and come..."

Kaylie and Layla appeared in front of Kye and Rei, as if on cue.

"...investigate."

"Rei?" Kaylie said, surprised.

"Hello, little sister." Rei said. "Little half-sister, rather."

"What?" Layla said.

"It's true." Kye said. "She's my first daughter. I'm not much older than her."

"Eighteen years apart to be exact." Rei said.

"I got pregnant with her a few weeks before the Light Kingdom was destroyed.

"I'm two hundred fifty thousand two hundred and four years old." Rei said. "And you know mom is two fifty two twenty two."

"How have you kept this a secret from us?" Layla asked.

"You two still have a ways to go." Rei teased as she thumped Layla on the forehead. "You'll learn the trade secrets soon enough."

"I see your memory of the even involving Phantom has been restored." A familiar voice called from behind. Xera had appeared.

"Xera." Kye said. "I'm ready to fight you again."

"No need." Xera said. "You already beat me once in the distant past. Although, I suppose you are only now remembering that."

Shortly after Xera appeared, Yami, Zen, and Drangan joined the group on the island.

"It looks like everyone is here." Xera said.

"What's going on?" Zen asked. "Is her memory...?"

"Yes." Xera said. "It seems so."

Yami remained quiet. She had perfect memory of her own death and was somewhat embarrassed about it. Kye, however, wouldn't let her stay in the back. She jumped over to Yami with a speed even the others had trouble following and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Yami."

"I know my message got to you." Yami said. "When I asked Korra to tell you to forgive yourself."

"Yeah, but until now, I wasn't completely sure how it happened. I was faster than you, stronger than you, yet I couldn't stop you from impaling yourself on my blade."

"It was my choice." Yami said.

"But I didn't stop you!" Kye had raised her voice.

"It doesn't matter." Yami said. "We are all here now. I'm alive, and Korra has met the requirements to be the one chosen by the spirits."

Korra walked over to the sisters and interrupted them, speaking primarily to Yami. "I remember you talking to me about this a few years ago. I didn't know what the reason was, but after watching the Phantom event in the memory world just now..."

"He's a force to be reckoned with." Xera said.

"I had him!" Kye said. "If I had moved even a split second sooner, I could have beaten him."

"No, you would not have won." The ominous voice of Zalen boomed throughout the sky before he appeared in front of them in his usual heavy cloak, his face shrouded.

Kye held her hand out, prompting Jouten to teleport to her, take her hand, and transform into her blade form. "Zalen..."

"Do you really intend to make her fight you for Doran's soul?" Xera asked. "Surely you can look the other way considering she has recovered her memories."

"Using the Soul Release on Avatar Korra could have had dire consequences." Zalen said. "She may no longer be a candidate for the one chosen by the spirits. So no, I will not return the boy's soul if she cannot prove herself against me."

Kye took his words as a formal challenge and had her sword at his throat in a split second.

"Her movements are so much faster..." Kaylie said. "It's like she's a completely different person."

Kye released her Zen Energy right from the start, sending a shock of surprise to everyone. Xera, Rei, Yami, and Zen had known that power, but to those who had no knowledge of it, Kye was like a completely different fighter.

The two moved incredibly fast, almost too fast for even Xera to follow. The only thing the others saw was shockwaves emitted from their clashes.

Neither combatant allowed the other to gain any ground. For every swing of a sword, there was a parry. For every blast of energy, there was a barrier. For every fist, there was an open palm to catch it.

"Wow..." Layla said.

"Return him to me!" Kye yelled as she and Zalen continued their battle. No longer wanting to wait for an answer, she took it up a notch and launched a giant ball of silver fire at her opponent.

She had already started her next attack before Zalen even blocked the silver fire. She pulled streams of water from the sea surrounding the island, changing the water's color to silver as it approached her. In the same split second that Zalen blocked the silver fireball, Kye compacted the silver water around him, limited his movements.

She then pulled loose bits of dirt and dust from the air, small enough to be invisible to the human eye, but still bendable. She compacted several boulders worth of the airborne dirt and dust, it turning silver in color as well, and just as Zalen forced the silver water away, the silver earth collided inward on him.

Kye didn't stop there, however. She launched a power gust of silver air toward Zalen just before he freed himself from his rocky prison, blowing him back through the sky a good distance. She finished off her attacks with a single super powered bolt of silver lightning.

"What... was that?" Korra asked.

Only Xera, Zen, Yami, and Rei had any knowledge of the silver colored elements Kye had used.

"The rarest form of elemental bending." Xera explained. "In energybending, there is light energy, dark energy, and normal energy. You could also call them positive, negative, and neutral. All types of bending have the three. There is positive fire, known as Holy Flames, negative fire, known as Black Fire, and there is neutral fire, which is just regular fire. The azure fire used by certain talented firebenders is simply a mastery of normal fire. All of the elements have the three states. The silver elements you just witnessed is the usage of all three simultaneously, a feat only possible by a master of Zen Energybending that bends their Zen Energy and uses it to give the elements properties of positive, negative, and neutral all at the same time."

"Kye once explained all types of energybending. Neutral, Light, Dark, and Zen. She said that anyone could learn them all." Korra said.

"She told the truth." Xera said. "However, Zen Energybending is so difficult to learn, much less master, that neither I nor Zalen can manipulate it very well."

Even Yami, Zen, and Rei were caught by surprise at that.

"Kye is the only master of it." Xera said. "Korra might have the potential to learn it as well, being the one chosen by the spirits, but that remains to be seen."

Zalen teleported back to the battlefield. His cloak had been torn up and his face coverings shredded. For the first time, everyone was able to see what he looked like. His face was that of an old man. His hair was short and white. He had a small amount of facial hair, with a light beard and mustache. His large black cloak was riddled with holes, but still hung from his back, no more than a cape now. His shirt was gone, showing his slim, but muscular physique. His black pants and black boots were fully intact.

"Very well done, Kye." Zalen said. His voice no longer boomed throughout the sky nor did it resonate as if he was speaking a hundred times at once. He sounded like a normal man, despite his age. "Do not think that you have won, however." With his free hand, he quickly launched a blast of silver energy at Kye.  
Even though Zalen was able to discharge blasts of Zen Energy, he could not control them once they left his hand. Kye merely bent the blast and returned it to its source, but its source was no longer there.

Kye swiftly spun around and parried Zalen s powerful blow, but was launched down into the sea. She retaliated by throwing a ball of golden light energy up at Zalen. As he blocked it, the ball of light exploded, causing no damage, but blinding the elder god.

That was all she needed. Kye managed to land a shallow graze of a slash on Zalen s right side, leaving blood to trickle down his side and to stain his black pants.

"Damn." Zalen said as he grasped his wound and healed it. 'She's won...'

Kye pulled energy off Jouten's blade. She had obtained an imprint of Zalen s life energy and molded Zen Energy into it. She swung her sword at Zalen, discharging a wave of faded silver energy.

Zalen could not block the attack. It did nothing to him, but did constrict his movements to such an extent that he couldn't move an inch. Kye waved her hand over her blade, causing it to glow in a silver light, before she flew up to her opponent and stabbed him in the chest, being careful to avoid his heart.

"Well done." Zalen said. "You have defeated me."

Kye removed her blade and used her Zen Energy to heal Zalen s wound. The two joined the others on the ground before speaking at all.

"You're turn." Kye said.

Zalen snapped his fingers, causing Doran's body to appear in front of them through teleportation. His body was perfectly kept. He then opened a portal to the spirit world, and out walked the spirit of Doran Maya.

Tears flowed down Kye's face as she watched his soul enter his body and flare back to life. She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Kye?" Doran said, confused. "Where am I?"

"You're back home." She cried. "You're back home."

Kaylie and Layla joined in the hug. They had tears in their eyes as well. Tears of joy.

Their reunion was cut short, however.

"How touching." Came a dark, echoing voice. It's owner appeared in the sky above the group. The voice's owner wore jet-black clothing, boots, pants, a tank top styled heavy shirt. He had black short black hair. His skin was shrouded in a haze of dark purple and blaze smog "Phantom." Kye said.

"I have returned, and not even you... Kye Akari... will be able to defeat me." Phantom said. "I will destroy this world and devour your immortal souls."

"Why?" Kye asked. She was very blunt with her simple one worded question.

"I suppose I could tell you." Phantom said. "Or you could ask her." He pointed to the top of the mountain on Paragon Island. "The Goddess of the Seven Stars has graced us with her presence."

* * *

**Extras**

**Zen Energy and Zen Elements**

As Xera explained. All forms of bending have a positive state, neutral state, and negative state. This includes energybending, airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, as well as lightning. Energybending is the only type of bending that can be combined into its Zen state without needing to bend anything else to go with it. Any energybender can learn it. Only elemental benders with energybending prowess can learn how to bend Zen Elements, as Zen Energy is required to combine the positive, neutral, and negative states of the elements and allow them to be bent as one force. While it is possible for any energybender to learn Zen Energybending, it is so difficult that even Xera and Zalen, the Queen of the Gods and King of the Gods (respectively) cannot bend it very well beyond releasing energy blasts. So far, only Kye has shown to have the skill required to actively bend it. It has been stated that Avatar Korra may have the potential to master it as well.

* * *

**Techniques Introduced**

Zen Air - Kye

Zen Water - Kye

Zen Earth - Kye

Zen Fire - Kye

Zen Lightning (subtype of Zen Fire) - Kye

* * *

**Kye has reunited with Rei as mother and daughter and defeated Zalen. Doran has been revived! But now, the group must fend off Phantom, and why has the original Kye Akari, Goddess of the Seven Stars, appeared? (I can as least tell you she will not be fighting, as she actually can't touch Phantom while he's not in her own universe due to the Omega Spirit he has devoured.) Until next time!**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 7 (40): The Phantom Part 1

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 7 (40): The Phantom Part 1

* * *

Everyone looked over and saw a cloaked figured standing on top of the mountain. Nobody could sense her at all, even with their skill in energybending. It was like she wasn't even there.

Kye teleported over to her. "Hey... I got Doran back."

"I saw. You did well, and you didn't even have to use the Seven Stars or Holy Techniques. I was hoping that you'd be able to pull it off like that."

"If you didn't think I'd need Call of the Seven Stars, then why did you teach it to me?"

"You'll see. Now go. You don't have time to spare to talk to me. I'm only here to watch. I literally cannot do anything to help you. Go." The elder Kye pushed the younger Kye off the mountain and teleported her back to the main group.

"Are you done?" Phantom asked. "I'm politely waiting so that we can get this little show underway... but first..." He vanished. He soon reappeared next to Zalen and attacked him with a quick punch to the gut, then grabbed him by the throat. Zalen was weakened from his battle with Kye, so he was unable to break free as he felt his energy drain from his body.

Before Phantom could completely drain Zalen of his energy, Kye cut Phantom's arm off and threw it aside before kicking Phantom clear off the island with a foot to his chest.

Kye summoned up a massive amount of energy and fused it with the energy imprint she gained from damaging Phantom with Jouten. She formed it into a ball of golden light, although the nature of the attack was actually Zen Energy, and launched it at Phantom. The attack hit him and carried him further out to sea before exploding violently. "Light Nova."

Just as Phantom was launched off the island, several more enemies with similar characteristics as Phantom appeared on the island. There were seven of them, some stronger than the others, but they all had power that would rival the gods.

Thinking fast, Kye grabbed Doran and teleported to Air Temple Island and dropped him off with Michael, Danielle, and Michelle. She told them not to come to Paragon Island until she returned. It was a deadly area for mortals and not entirely safe for immortals either. She had not time to waste wish explanations though, and left Doran there to tell them what little he knew about what was going on, and how he was alive.

* * *

Kye reappeared back on the island. The other gods formed a ring around Zalen to protect him.

"I can sense that they have the same deadly ability to kill immortals as Phantom, but they aren't as strong as him." Kye said. "Xera, can you take Zalen back to the God Realm in the Spirit World? Protect him. We will handle things here."

"Are you sure? I could stay and fight." Xera said.

"It's best you don't, considering you both are Divine Lords of this universe. Risking either of your lives is not ideal." Kye said.

"All right. Don't get yourselves killed." Xera said as she took the unconscious Zalen and teleported away to a safe haven. At least it was safe for now.

"Okay, plan of action." Kye said. "There's seven of them and seven of us, not counting Korra. Korra needs to stay out of these battles and conserve her strength for Phantom. She is most likely the only one of us that can win against him."

"If you think so." Korra said, uncertain.

"It's the best option. I know each of you can sense how strong each of these seven Mini-Phantoms are. I'll take the strongest."

"I'll take the second strongest." Rei said, earning and argument from Zen.

"What? You should take the forth..." Zen said.

"No offense, Uncle Zen, but I have you beat. Just trust me." Rei said.

"She really is strong, Zen." Yami said. "Besides, the second, third, and forth strongest seem to be about even anyway. Just pick one and go for it."

"Layla, Kaylie, Drangan, you take the last three." Kye said. They chose not to argue.

Their targets appeared to be unable to speak, but they did make some rather disgusting grunting noises. As soon as the seven gods had their targets, they charged and separated them to fight one on one.

Kaylie brought her target over the sea to the west of the island, and Layla took hers to the northwest, a bit further out than Kaylie. Drangan took his opponent to the south, also off the island. Yami and Zen took their opponents to the east and split up from there, Yami going north a bit and Zen going south a bit. Rei took her target straight north, much further away than any of the others, and Kye kept her target on the island.

* * *

Phantom recovered from Kye's attack and teleported back to the island, but instead of joining any battle, he went to the top of the mountain on the island and started talking to the elder Kye.

"You know, the chances of them winning isn't very high." Phantom said.

"You won't know until you see them in action." The Elder Kye said.

"They aren't like you. They don't have trillions and trillions of years of knowledge to help them."

"Trillions? Please, I haven't been that young in a long time. The incarnations of Zalen and Xera that reside in this universe are of that age. I'm a lot older."

"Just how old are you?"

"It's not nice to ask a girl how old she is, but I suppose I can humor you. I won't tell you an exact number, but even a quintillion years can't compare to my actual age."

"Old hag."

Phantom managed to strike a nerve in the older Kye. "Hey. Not nice. You better be glad I can't touch you." She pretended to punch at Phantom, but her fist merely passed through him as if he wasn't even there.

"For your sake, you had better hope they win. If not, I will continue devouring universes until I can kill you."

"You are a long way from that. Let's just watch these battles. They are sure to be interesting."

"When in disagreement, find some common ground. Fair enough."

* * *

Kaylie started her battle first. Her target was quite agile and seemed to possess no bending ability outside of energybending. Kaylie was fast, but this little Mini-Phantom, as Kye labeled them, was something else. It was like he was in a constant marathon.

He attacked swiftly and seemingly from all sides. His speed, however, was of no match when Kaylie employed one of the Illusion Sword techniques, Genataru Second Stance. Using her staff, she sent several energy waves in all directions.

One of her attacks landed, giving her the opportunity to use her unique Time Energybending and Space Energybending against him. She froze the Mini-Phantom in a small pocket dimension, preventing him from escaping.

She then transformed her staff into a katana and built up her energy, focusing it into her blade. "Temporal Slash!" She charged toward the Mini-Phantom, phased into his pocket dimension, and attack him with the full force of her time energy technique. Her blow instantly disintegrated everything it slashed through and left the rest of its body to fade into nothing, having been infinitely aged in less than a second.

"You may have the power to kill immortals, but you are not immortal yourself, therefore vulnerable to my time energy abilities." Kaylie said. She held her weapon up and spoke to it, Thank you, Dailadon," before turning and heading back toward the island.

* * *

To the northwest, Layla had also begun her battle. Her opponent wasn't as fast, rather it was slower with stronger attacks. She really felt it whenever her opponent landed a blow.

She used energy projection to block his attacks, but had to expend quite a bit of energy to maintain the aura form of energy projection with amount of damage she would otherwise have taken.

Layla had no interest in a long battle, so she decided to go on the offensive. She had the upper hand in speed, and when she mixed her destruction energybending with her attacks, she managed to gain the upper hand in power as well.

"Shatter." She formed a small orb of energy with two smaller orbs rotating around it, resembling an atom. She threw the attack at the Mini-Phantom. Upon contact, the orb expanded to trap her opponent inside and detonated. Instead of exploding, her attack shredded the Mini-Phantom.

"Damn. That was supposed to atomize him." She said. She pulled her bow off her back. "Show 'em what you've got, Alldealon. Ruination Arrow!" She pulled the string back on her bow and formed an arrow of pure black energy. Although it was black in color, it had no alignment to either dark, neutral, or light. It was purely a manifestation of destruction.

She fired her arrow and penetrated her target in the chest. After carrying the Mini-Phantom out of sight, it exploded in an array of black energy. The Mini-Phantom was completely decimated. Nothing remained.

Layla gave her thanks to her weapon before heading back toward the island.

* * *

By the time Kaylie and Layla had finished their battles, Drangan had defeated his target as well.

"I must have drawn the short straw." He said. "Either that or these things are weaker than we thought... its body is completely disintegrated... whatever, I should probably head back to the island anyway."

* * *

"It seems three battles are already over." Phantom said. "They are proving well, but the other four are stronger."

Korra caught sight of Phantom on top of the mountain and teleported up to him "Ahh, hello, Avatar Korra." Phantom said. "Although I've meet other versions of you in other universes. I wonder how you will fare."

* * *

**Extras**

**Legendary Weapons**

In addition to Kye's Jouten, Rei's Twin Blades Tenrai and Tenshi, and Yami's Yuko, there are also other legendary weapons. These weapons do not carry the ability to kill immortals. They are weaker than Rei's and Yami's blades, but are powerful enough to be considered legendary weapons.

**Dailadon** - Owned by Kaylie and tied to her very lifeforce. Cannot be wielded by anyone else. Dailadon can shapeshift between various weapon types, though Kaylie mostly only uses it's original staff form or it's sword form.

**Alldealon** - Owned by Layla and tied to her very lifeforce. Like with Kaylie and Dailadon, it cannot be wielded by anyone else. Alldealon posses the ability to shapeshift, although Layla almost solely uses its original bow form.

* * *

**Techniques Introduced**

**Pocket Dimension** - Kaylie - Space Energybending technique (Cannot be learned by mortals)

**Temporal Slash** - Kaylie - Time Energybending technique (Unique to Kaylie)

**Shatter** - Layla - Destruction Energybending technique (Unique to Layla)

**Ruination Arrow** - Layla - Destruction Energybending technique (Unique to Layla)

* * *

**Part one of the Phantom Battles are underway! The next two chapters are planned to be two days apart.**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 8 (41): The Phantom Part 2

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 8 (41): The Phantom Part 2

* * *

Kaylie, Layla, and Drangan finished their battles and returned to the island just in time to see Korra and Phantom square off.

Phantom was a formidable opponent, but Korra refused to let him catch her off guard. Phantom was very skilled with his blade, something that gave Korra trouble, but she bent two swords, one of light energy and one of dark energy, to help even the tide.

* * *

Yami was the next one to fight one of the Mini-Phantoms. Her opponent was more powerful than the ones Kaylie, Layla, and Drangan defeated, however, so she was kept on her toes.

The Mini-Phantom formed a sword out of dark energy and discharged wave after wave at Yami, forcing her to draw her sword, Yuko, to counter.

Yami preferred neutral energybending and sent several waves of blue energy back at her opponent. As their attacks met, they left shockwaves behind and dissipated.

Yami didn't want to drag out the battle, so she stepped her game up. She sheathed her sword and held her hand at the draw position for a few moments, confusing the Mini-Phantom. "Senkou no Batto, Jiten no Batto!" In a flash, she drew her blade, discharged a more powerful wave of energy, spun around and discharged another in the same direction. The two attacks combined in an x-shape and rocketed toward their target.

The Mini-Phantom stood his ground, perhaps out of arrogance, and formed a barrier of black energy. Yami's attack, however, broke through the barrier and cleanly cut the Mini-Phantom from both shoulders to each opposite hip, decimating his torso.

Acting before her opponent could regenerate, Yami held her free hand out toward her target and quickly gathered her energy. Within one second, she released a massive beam of energy at the Mini-Phantom. After the beam subsided, there was nothing left of the Mini-Phantom.

Sensing that Korra had begun fighting Phantom, Yami quickly headed back to the island.

* * *

Korra had since learned how to bend the light and dark variants of the four elements, and used a various mix of all three types of each element against her opponent to keep him guessing.

"You impress me, Avatar Korra. I did not expect you to be this powerful or skilled." Phantom said.

"I'm not here to impress you, I'm here to beat you." Korra said confidently.

"I'm afraid that's not happening." Phantom vanished, teleporting behind Korra in an attempt to hit her with a surprise attack, but she saw through it, parried, and counterattacked before he could even think about landing a blow. She launched him to the ground with a powerful energy enhanced kick.

She then molded the chunks of earth she had floating around her into spears and fired them at Phantom.

* * *

Zen had just begun fighting with his opponent. The Mini-Phantom he was fighting did not use a sword, or any weapon, but stuck to shooting dark energy blasts at Zen.

"Attack the God of Darkness with dark energy?" Zen said as he allowed the blasts to hit him without as much as blocking. He absorbed their power and fired return blasts, having added his own energy on top of them.

The Mini-Phantom managed to dodge the attacks, but did not see Zen follow the last one up to him. With his sword draw, Zen lashed at his opponent with a dark energy empowered slash, cutting him in two from top to bottom.

Zen allowed the Mini-Phantom to start regenerating, but quickly formed a small ball of dark energy and placed it inside him before he could finish healing. "Cheers."

Zen, knowing he won, headed back toward the island. Mere seconds later, a large dark energy explosion resounded through the skies, loud enough and big enough to be heard and seen by everyone on the island.

* * *

Rei was less forgiving with her opponent. She didn't even allow it one attack before she was on top of it. She drew both of her blades and slashed downward at her target, releasing waves of light from each one that carried the Mini-Phantom down into the sea.

Suddenly, a beam of light erupted out of the sea, leaving no trace behind of the fallen Mini-Phantom.

* * *

Kye was equally ruthless, using her Zen Energy to quickly overpower her opponent. She merely threw a ball of silver energy at her opponent and left, leaving the Mini-Phantom to his destruction.

She had already returned to the island by the time it exploded and didn't even have to check to know it was completely destroyed.

* * *

As Korra's battle with Phantom continued, she started to gain the upper hand. Once he noticed that the other gods had returned, he paused the battle, only to speak.

"It seems my Mini-Phantoms have all been defeated." He said.

"They were easily destroyed." Drangan said.

"What game are you playing?" Kye asked. "They were strong, but against the lot of us, they lasted no more than a minute with some lasting only a few seconds."

"I have underestimated the lot of you." Phantom said. "It seems I have no choice."

"No choice but to retreat?" Korra said. "Not a chance."

"Not to retreat, but to take you seriously." Phantom said. He sheathed his current sword and drew another one with a dark purple blade. "This is The Phantom Blade. You will find it difficult to deal with."

"Bring it on." Korra said, cracking her knuckles. In an amazing display, she pulled water from all around the island and converged it on Phantom's location. Her water seemingly just passed through him as if he wasn't even there.

In retaliation, Phantom charged toward Korra with a simple sword slash from his lower left to upper right, as if executing a draw cut. Korra quickly bent a blade out of light energy to block with, but the Phantom Blade merely left an afterimage of itself and passed through her light sword.

Korra quickly twisted around, escaping the attack with only a scratch to her right cheek. "What was that?"

"Korra! You can't block the Phantom Blade with anything short of Zen Energy!" Kye yelled over to her. "You have to dodge and counter."

Korra noted Kye's advice and gripped her light energy blade. She charged in for an attack, but was blocked by Phantom's blade, which again left an after image of itself and phased through her blade.

Korra ducked backwards to avoid the attack. "This isn't good."

"If you can't deal with my blade, how do you expect to deal with the Phantom Zone it can generate?" Phantom mocked. He swung his blade in a circle, forming a ring of dark purple energy that shot out in all directions. In the blink of an eye, everything was tinted dark. The ground and sea turned black, the clouds turned grey, and the sky itself turned dark purple.

Everyone glanced around, feeling uneasy about what had just happened.

"What is this?" Korra said.

Phantom laughed as multiple copies of himself started appearing in a circle around Korra. She shot several fireballs, but every one of them merely passed through their targets.

"They are nothing more than afterimages... phantoms of myself if you will. I can switch places with any of them at any time, and you won't be the wiser, not without that precious Zen Energy." Phantom said. "Kye could give away my location, but by the time she did, I'd have switched places again."

Korra gritted her teeth as she tried to come up with a method to defeat Phantom.

"Give up and your death will be swift." Phantom said as he released all of his power, leaving Korra and the others astonished at how much he was holding back.

'There's no way we can win this individually. He's too strong.' Kye thought to herself. 'I hope I can still do this.'

Phantom laughed again and as he lifted his sword, so did his afterimages. "Welcome to the Phantom Zone."

* * *

Extras

The Phantom Blade

This sword is an Omni Blade and as such is very powerful. It has the special ability to phase through any defense, short of those that are empowered by Zen Energy. The sword can block an incoming attack, leave a "phantom" of itself behind, phase through, and counter the attacker.

The Phantom Blade can also summon the Phantom Zone and transform the surrounding area into a dark colored version of itself. In the Phantom Zone, the wielder of the Phantom Blade can create after images, or phantoms, of himself that cannot be touched. Any attack, again short of Zen Energy, will simply phase through the phantoms. At anytime, if the user is under attack, he can switch places with any of his phantoms without his opponent having any knowledge. Only users skilled with Zen Energy can sense the switch and react to it quickly enough to execute an effective attack.

* * *

Techniques Introduced

Energy Beam - Yami

Dark Energy Absorption - Zen

Dark Core - Zen

Twin Light Blades - Rei

Zen Nova - Kye (already introduced, but deserves a mention)

Dual Light and Dark energy Blades - Korra

Stone Spears - Korra

Surrounding Water - Korra

Phantom Techniques - Phantom (Requires The Phantom Blade)

Phantom Zone - Phantom (Requires The Phantom Blade)

* * *

**The final battle between Korra and Phantom has begun. You may wonder why nobody else is helping her. This is partially due to respect of one on one combat and partially due to the fact that only Korra can deal any lasting damage to Phantom, due to being the "One Chosen by the Spirits." The omega spirit devoured by Phantom cannot heal any damage Korra causes, though she has to deal powerful blows to do any damage in the first place.**

**The concepts of the Omega Spirits and Omni Blades belongs to Silver Omega 01. Thanks to her for allowing me to use these concepts.**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 9 (42): The Phantom Finale

Avatar: The Legend of Light

Book 3: Zen

Chapter 9 (42): The Phantom Finale

* * *

"Welcome to the Phantom Zone." Phantom laughed as several of his phantom afterimages fired purple energy blasts simultaneously.

"I don't know how to give up." Korra said confidently. She formed a sword out of energy and rapidly spun in a circle, using her sword to deflect the energy blasts. "Don't count me out just because of your fancy phantom tricks. If I can't hit you with an individual attack, I'll just hit all of you with one big attack."

Korra pulled a torrent of air around her body and rapidly expanded it until it covered the entire area. Phantom could not avoid the large area of effect Korra's air had hit, but he didn't take much damage at all from the attack. That didn't stop Korra, though. She followed up with a similar fire attack three times, once for normal fire, one for Holy Flames, and one for Black Fire.

Phantom felt the heat and had to escape to the only area without fire, but that put him within only a few feet of Korra, leaving him wide open for attack. Korra immediately took advantage of the opening and stabbed him with an energybent sword.

Phantom coughed up a little blood, but the damage wasn't heavy enough last very long. He was able to heal it fairly quick. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to do any real damage to me."

As Korra and Phantom continued their battle, Korra was starting to lose. She couldn't hit Phantom with anything strong enough to even slow him down, yet he had no problem hitting her hard.

'I was right, there's no way she can do it alone. She can hurt him, but he's too powerful for even her to do any lasting damage.' Kye thought. She teleported around and gathered up the other six gods that were watching the battle.

"What are you doing?" Drangan asked.

"Listen." Kye said. "I'm going to need all of your help. We can't let Korra fight alone."

"None of us can do anything to help her. We'd just get in the way." Zen said.

"I know. We aren't going to fight, but give her a little gift... actually it's a pretty big gift."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"A spell I learned from my original." Kye explained. "I can cast it, and either hit an enemy with it or I can bless myself or an ally with it. If I can bless Korra with it, that just might give her what she needs to pull this off."

"I'm down, let's do it." Drangan said.

"What is the spell?" Rei asked.

"It's an immensely powerful spell created by my original. It can only be cast by me or another version of me that has one of these." Kye lifted her Seven Stars Pendant out for a moment before tucking it back under her battle kimono. "The trick is, only my original self can cast it alone. I have to have seven gods channel their energy into the spell for it to work, and whoever is on the receiving end cannot be one of those that giving their energy. That leaves us with just enough people cast it. Are you all willing to do this?"

"If it helps Korra win, let's do it." Kaylie said.

Kye formed seven silver circles in a ring high in the sky before taking her place in one of them. The other six gods took their places as well and everyone started channeling their power into circles.

'Korra, I'm speaking to you telepathically.' Kye said. 'I'm about to send something your way, something big. Get ready.'

'I am.' Korra replied.

The seven circles reached their threshold and began to glow.

"This is it." Kye said. "Call of the Seven Stars!" Silver lines connected the seven circles, forming a seven-pointed star in the sky and finally gaining Phantom's attention.

"What!?" Phantom said. "That spell!"

An energy beam shot to the middle of the seven-pointed star from each of the circles, collided, and formed a single more powerful beam of energy that shot to

Korra, hitting her instantly and filling her with an incredible power.  
Her body glowed silver. The Seven Stars not only granted her an incredible boost in power, but Kye also used it to transfer her knowledge of Zen Energy.

Korra could sense Phantom's location among the afterimages now. She teleported to him and hit him hard in the gut with her knee and twisted around above him to kick him straight down to the ground. After a few more beatings from Korra, Phantom was prompted to use his full power against her.

Korra formed a sword out of Zen Energy and charged toward Phantom. Moving fast, they exchanged several blows in mere seconds, generating shockwaves throughout the sky as they went.

As the battle continued, Phantom's body slowly started getting covered in silver burn marks. Korra made sure to coat her punches in the silvery flames of Zen Fire.

The Phantom Blade could no longer phase through Korra's sword, as it was created with Zen Energy. The two locked blades, but Korra formed a second sword and lashed at him, simultaneously hitting him with a torrent of silver air guided by her second blade.

Phantom could not heal the damage caused by Korra's Zen Energy and Zen Elements. "Damn you, girl!" He amassed all of his energy and launched it as a powerful beam of purple energy.

Korra launched a similarly powerful beam of Zen Energy back at him, overpowering his beam. She teleported to him and kicked him higher into the sky. She flew up after him and stabbed him with one of her swords, bent the second sword into a ball of energy, and rammed the Zen Energy ball into his chest, burying it deep inside, stunning him.

She didn't stop there. She waved her arms around, forming several balls of silver energy in a sphere around Phantom.

Using the energy ball buried in Phantom's chest as a beacon, she launched the rest of the silver energy blasts at him all at once. Upon colliding, they exploded valiantly, lighting up the area in silver light and destroying the Phantom Zone.

Once the light subsided, Phantom was gone. Only the Phantom Blade and the omega spirit he had devoured was left behind. The spirit picked up the blade and floated to the ground, soon to be joined by Korra and the others.

"Avatar Korra, you have done me a kindness." The spirit said. It handed the Phantom Blade to Korra. "One that can never be repaid."

"I need no repayment for freeing a spirit. It is the duty of the Avatar to help a spirit in need, be it a normal spirit or an omega spirit." Korra said.

"You have my thanks, regardless." The omega spirit held its hand out and formed sword out of thin air. "As a gift, I would like you to take this blade. It is a special blade that will only respond to you, not unlike how the Legendary Jouten will only respond to The Seven Stars Goddess Kye Akari."

"Or my incarnations." The elder Kye said.

"Indeed." The spirit said.

Korra took the blade and felt its incredible power.

"Thank you again, Avatar Korra. Now I must leave and re-join my brother and sister spirits in the Omega Realm. Good luck and farewell." The glowed in a white light momentarily before vanishing without a trace.

"Well done, Korra." The elder Kye said. "You surpassed my expectations. I knew you would be able to free the spirit, but I did not expect you to be able to destroy Phantom. I was ready to deal the deathblow as soon as the spirit was free, but you did it yourself. And it seems that you have earned his sword as spoils as well."

"I would like to ask for that blade." Came a mysterious new voice from behind the group. Standing there was a man, completely covered by white robes and armor that radiated an otherworldly feel. Much of his face was covered by his hood, but what could be seen was the face of a handsome middle aged man with a short white beard. He had five katanas strapped to his body, two on each side of his waist and one on his back.

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"I was wondering when you would show up." The elder Kye said.

"You powers of foresight are as great as always, Lady Kye. And to you, Miss Korra, my name is unimportant. People refer to me as the White Swordsman, so that will suffice. As for what I desire, it is as I said. The Omega Spirit gifted you a perfectly nice weapon, so I would like to take Phantom's sword off your hands."

"If I may ask, why do you want it?" Korra asked.

"First and foremost, it is because I am one of the few people who is trained with the use of an Omni Blade. These weapons were forged as a rather large set of powerful, almost godly weapons. They are as powerful as weapons get, without bonding them to a person's very soul, like Kye's Jouten. Secondly, I am a collector, traveling the Omniverse to collect these swords. As you can see, I already have five but my collection is far from complete. And thirdly , you may be a goddess, but I am immortal also and I would be happy to fight you for it, should I need to." The Swordsman smirked, awaiting the response.

"You may as well give it to him." The elder Kye added. "He will stop at nothing to obtain it."

"We could always have a more friendly bout, if you prefer. The winner keeps the sword."

Korra looked down at the blade and shook her head, handing it to the eager swordsman. "No need for a pointless fight that can't have a winner." She said.  
Taking the sword, the White Swordsman smiled and carefully inspected the blade, pleased with the immaculate condition. "Korra, you will make a wise goddess yet." He smiled again before turning to the Elder Kye. "I assume your local incarnation is dealing with things here. I must say that our incarnations in the Izanagi Realm are having a fair bit of trouble with the Ragnarok debacle. You are aware that if their Star Goddess fails, Ragnarok will escape into the Omniverse. You may need to act soon. After all " The swordsman pulled back his hood a bit, so only the Elder Kye could see his face. She narrowed her eyes at the man's white hair and azure eyes. "It is down to us originals to pick up after our lessers."

"Indeed, but I trust in my incarnation in that universe. She already has what she needs, therefore it is on her shoulders and I will observe until she sees it through to the end. I doubt she will fail, but in the event that the beast does manage to escape into the Omniverse, I will act." She smiled as she reached to her left hip where the hilt of the original Jouten laid and laid her hand around it. As the gripped the hilt, a powerful energy resonated from her body, one that made the battle between Korra and Phantom seem like a playful bout between children. After a moment, she removed her hand, the resonating energy subsiding as well.

"Observe, Act, it doesn't matter. I do not believe she will fail, but caution is good. Now if you don't mind, I have some swords to collect. Until next time, Lady Kye Akari." And like mist in the wind, the swordsman vanished without a backwards glance.

"I must take my leave as well." The Elder Kye said as she turned her attention back to Korra and the others. "You made a good decision in giving the blade to that man. It is in good hands. It is likely that he will wield it better, not only in skill, but in cause, than Phantom ever could."

The younger Kye approached her original with questions. "He mentioned a beast named Ragnarok."

The Elder Kye glanced to her incarnation with a smile. "Nothing to concern yourself with. The Kye Akari in Izanagi's universe is assisting them in dealing with the beast, but it is ultimately up to the Star Goddess there what happens."

"And who is the Star Goddess in Izanagi's universe? Does she have an incarnation here as well?"

"No, she does not, but perhaps you could persuade Zalen and Izanagi to allow you to meet her sometime. She is a wonderful child. I'm sure you would enjoy each other's company."

"If you think so, I'm sure we would."

"Anyway, I need to get going... my prolonged presence here may lead the other Divine Lords to believe I am playing favorites." The Elder Kye said.

The younger Kye smirked at her elder. "ARE you playing favorites?"

"I'll leave that question unanswered. Congratulations to all of you on your excellent teamwork. You have made me proud. And to you Miss Korra... I hope you have fun with this." She rubbed Korra's belly gently before vanishing, leaving a now red-faced Korra amongst her curious fellow gods and goddesses.

* * *

The gods returned to Republic City soon after the battle concluded. They found an overly happy Danielle, Michael, and Michelle swarming around the recently revived Doran, Kaylie and Layla soon joining in.

Korra, Kye, and the others just watched as shenanigans ensued.

After the fun died down a bit, Kye finally had her moment to reunite with Doran. "Doran."

"You saved me." Doran said.

"I couldn't just let my love stay dead now could I?" She said before kissing the man. "We can talk more later, though. Let's celebrate for now!"

"Now there's an idea!" Bolin said. "Let's go, Earth Bowling, whose game?"

"You knucklehead, non Earthbenders can't play!" Mako complained.

"Just hit the pins with a fireball or something." Asami suggested.

Michael pulled up a set of ten pins a short distance away. "Who's first?"

Korra threw a rock at the pins, knocking over every pin, leaving everyone to start arguing over what was and wasn't fair and who could or couldn't play.  
Kye glanced over at Korra, silently saying "Nice one."

* * *

Later on, Kye and Korra walked off to the side.

"So, how does it feel?" Kye asked.

"Hmm?"

"Peace. This world is no longer under threat of destruction and can move forward in peace."

"It feels great."

"Of course, I also meant how does that feel?" Kye said, gently poking at Korra's belly.

"Do you really think...?" Korra began.

"I'm sure of it." Kye said. "My original self is the one that said so, after all."

"But how can she be so sure?"

"She is the Goddess of the Seven Stars, one of the most powerful Divine Lords or Ladies in existence. Her sensing ability is unmatched. You can safely be sure of her word."

Korra smiled, losing herself in the thought of raising a child together with Bolin. "But, what about Bolin? I'm immortal, but he is not."

Kye laughed. "Oh please, you just destroyed Phantom and saved this universe. I'm sure Zalen and Xera will be more than willing to pass out a few lesser immortalities to our friends in need."

"Great!" Korra said, reassured. "But wait... does it hurt?"

"What?"

"You know..."

"Childbirth?"

"Yeah."

"You'll see." Kye said in a singsong tone.

"Hey! Come on, tell me."

"Nope!" Kye teased her as she started prancing around, leaving the curious Korra to chase after her and the rest of the group to share in laughter.

* * *

Kye visited Zalen and Xera in the god realm of the spirit world sometime later, curious to discuss something that had been on her mind since the conclusion of the Phantom battle.

"Tell me." Kye said. "Why did you hold back against me? Even with my block memories and experiences restored, I should not have defeated you without using the Blades of the Heavens and Pillar of Light techniques. Yet Zen Energy was enough to tip the balance."

"If you believe I simply threw the fight, you are mistaken." Zalen said. "I simply chose not to fight you at my full power, but at a level equal to your own. Your skill with your abilities is profound, enough so to defeat me. You earned your victory."

"Fair enough." Kye said. "Now one more question. I know you are friends with Lord Izanagi. What are you going to do if this Ragnarok creature becomes a problem for other universes?"

"Yes, Izanagi is an old friend." Zalen said. "If the situation compromises other universes outside of his own, I may offer my support, but I would rather see his problem handled by his own."

"Why not send me to his universe?" Kye asked. "I could help."

"No." Zalen said adamantly. "You would indeed be able to help, but it would be disrespectful to Izanagi to send you there, even with his permission."

"There is another Kye Akari in his universe already!" Kye argued.

"And that Kye was born there. She belongs to that universe just as you belong to this one." Zalen could tell that Kye's concern for the other universe was not wavering.

Xera spoke up instead. "Kye, You are a king hearted person to worry about the wellbeing of another universe, but do not worry. You must believe that they will handle their own problem."

"Phantom wasn't entirely our problem."

"Phantom was a problem that escaped his original universe. He became a threat to all universes." Zalen said.

"Ragnarok very well could do the same."

"And if that happens, we can offer our assistance to Izanagi." Zalen said. "Only then."

"Fair enough." Kye said. She turned and started to walk away, intending on teleporting after a few steps, but glanced back briefly. "By the way, thanks."

"For?"

She merely glanced between Zalen and Xera with a smile. "Everything." She kept her smile as she turned away again and vanished without another word.

* * *

**Extras**

**Call of the Seven Stars**

This spell is one of great power first performed by the Original Kye. In the Seven Stars Universe, the universe in which the Original Kye was born and lives, there are Seven Realms each with a Realm Star. Collectively, they are known as the Seven Stars (Which is how the universe got its name). Until the Original Kye performed the Call of the Seven Stars, no other god, not even the Original Queen Xera or Original King Zalen could invoke the power of all seven at once, only the power of the individual realm they happened to be in at the time.

Call of the Seven Stars, as its name my suggest, calls the power of the seven Realm Stars that exist in the Seven Stars Universe, but this original variant of the spell can only be performed by the Original Kye as it a True Seven Stars Magic, which is unique to the Goddess of the Seven Stars, the current title of the Original Kye. (The name "True Seven Stars Magic" is not the actual name of the type of magic, but a placeholder for when I come up with a fitting name.) Once casted, the spell can be targeted at an enemy as an offensive attack or Kye can use it on herself for a substantial temporary power boost. Only in a true dire need, will the Realm Stars respond to the Call.

The lesser variant of Call of the Seven Stars can be cast by any incarnation of Kye with the skill and knowledge to do so, so long as they have in their possession a Pendant of the Seven Stars crafted by the Original Kye. The lesser variant does not pull the power of the seven Realm Stars from the Seven Stars Universe, but rather from seven powerful entities that will allow a Kye incarnation to borrow their power. This lesser variant can be used against an enemy as an offensive spell or Kye can use it on herself or a friend to grant a temporary boost in power. (While the lesser variant of this spell CAN be used on a another friend of Kye's choosing as a power boost, the original variant cannot.)

* * *

**And this marks the end of this story. Kye has defeated Zalen. Doran has been revived. Korra has defeated Phantom (with the help her her fellow gods and goddesses). And peace has once again fallen over their world. Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think about the story! I would love to hear the opinions of my readers.**

**The character White Swordsman, concept of the Omni Blades, and concept of the Izanagi Universe all belong to Silver Omega 01. Thanks to her for allowing me to include these concepts and mentions of her characters as well as thanks to her for writing the White Swordsman's parts and lines in this chapter. I assume anyone reading this story already knows of her stories "The First Avatar" and "The First Avatar: Legend of the Stars", but if you have not, I highly recommend checking them out!**

* * *

******************If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send me a PM or leave a signed review! If it is not signed, I will be unable to reply to you personally. Thanks!**


End file.
